Stole My Heart
by ekneisler
Summary: The One Direction boys are on their 2013 world tour, and they are having rising pop star Emma open for them! What will this new experience hold for the lads? Can they find love while in America? This is a Liam/OC with a littLe Niall/OC, Zayn/OC and Larry Stylinson or Lourry. ALL CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY ARE FICTIONAL ANY SILILARITIES TO REAL PEOPLE ARE COINCIDENTAL. I DO NOT OWN 1D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. This is my first ever attempt at Fan Fiction, so go easy on me. I would like to thank StarGleekBelle for her encouragement, even if it seems minor to her, it really gave me a confidence boost and the motivation I needed to write this. **

**Please please PLEASE comment and review this, and also feel free to ask questions and give suggestions.**

**Thanks, Emily**

Chapter 1

Louis sat down next to Liam on the side of the road, watching as their bus driver, Jim, tried to fix their flat tire. They had been on their merry way to perform on Good Morning America when there was a loud popping noise, and Jim pulled the tour bus over. Thirty minutes later and he was still working on the wheel, cursing and wondering where in the hell the tow truck was. The boys' manager was further down the road, on the phone with the people from the show.

Louis looked over to where Harry, Niall, and Zayn were playing hackie sack. The boys had recently taken a liking to the game, especially since it was so popular here in America. Louis had been playing earlier, but quickly found himself growing too hot, since he was wearing a long sleeve striped shirt and red pants. He'd prefer not to get heat stroke, thank you very much.

He was pulled out of his train of thought by Harry taking off his shirt and fixing his hair. Now, Louis had seen Harry practically naked on many occasions, but something about the way he was glistening, covered in sweat, made Louis' stomach feel... weird. He felt a flush on his face that had nothing to do with the heat. He realized he was starring and quickly looked away. _What is wrong with me? Why am i starring at his abs? _Louis thought, absently rubbing the back of his neck. _I've seen him like this before. Why is my stomach in knots?_ He lay back on the grass, squinting up at the bright sky. He closed his eyes, letting out a little sigh. And for some odd reason, try as he might, he couldn't get the image of a sweaty, panting Harry out of his head.

Liam looked over at his best friend, following his intense gaze. He smiled slightly to himself when he saw Louis was looking at Harry, or should he say "ogling" him. Liam held back a chuckle when Louis fell back on the grass, obviously concentrating hard on something.

While most of the fans were obsessed with the whole "Larry Stylinson" thing, he and Louis agreed that they actually probably had just as big of a bromance. Liam and Louis balanced each other out nicely. While Liam was a little more serious and responsible, Louis was silly and energetic. Admittedly, Liam was a little wary of Louis at first. The guy was just so confident and crazy that Liam didn't know what to make of him. However, once they started to really gel as a band, Liam quickly came to love him, and they were fast friends.

Liam turned his attention back to the other guys, smiling as he watched Niall chase Zayn around the bus, cussing him out in his Irish accent. Zayn always knew how to push Niall to where he was slightly pissed but still laughing. Liam wondered what Zayn had done this time. He got up and walked over to Harry, who was looking on in amusement at his other band mates.

"What's Zayn done this time?" Liam asked, crossing his muscular arms over his chest.

"Zayn tried to peg him in the nuts." Harry said, throwing his shirt over his shoulder.

"Ah." Was all Liam said, glancing over his shoulder at where Louis was still lying on the grass. Harry followed his gaze.

"What's up with Boo Bear?" he asked, turning to face Liam.

"I don't really know, I think you guys tired him out. Looks like He's trying to have a rest." Liam answered, knowing it was more than that. No need to tell Harry though.

"Oh, I'll teach him not to nap on the side of the road." Harry said mischievously, tossing his shirt aside and sneaking over to Louis. When he was about a foot away, he fell on top of him with a little "oomph." Louis let out a shout, and then entered into a rather intense wrestling match with Harry.

Liam smirked as he watched them roll around in the grass. He had a feeling Louis might be enjoying wrestling with a shirtless Harry a little too much. He turned around and continued to smile as Niall smacked Zayn upside the head. Liam suspected Louis had "feelings" for Harry, even if he didn't know it himself. Liam also knew his best friend would confide in him when he was ready. They were always there for each other.

Eventually the tow truck came, the man helping change the flat and getting them on their way. Once they arrived at the show, they were at least an hour late, but since they were such a huge deal in America right now, the people at the show moved around some things to keep them in.

As soon as they arrived, they guys were rushed inside, ears bleeding at the frequency of all the screaming girls who were standing outside hoping to catch a glimpse of One Direction. One inside, they were immediately rushed into their interview. One they were all seated on a plush cream colored couch, the got right down to business.

"So, after some delays, we finally have the boys from One Direction here!" Robin Roberts said, looking into the camera. "Now bear with me boys, I've been practicing getting all your names right. Now starting on the far left we have… Zayn, Naill, Harry, Louis, and Liam?" she asked, pointing to each of them in turn.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Niall.

"Amazing, good job." Said Liam, giving her a high five.

"I want to marry this woman." Said Louis, getting a good laugh out of each of the boys, and Robin herself.

"You boys definitely live up to your reputation. Handsome, funny, _and_ talented! Now, I hear you all had a flat on the way here?"

"Yeah, we did. I think we may 'ave hit a pot hole or somethin'." Answered Zayn, looking over at the others for confirmation.

"Well, we're so glad that you got here, especially since you have so many fans waiting outside to see you perform." Robin commented.

"Yeah, I think it's so great they are here, we love the support and we love all of the fans. So thanks guys." Liam said, looking into the camera.

"Great. Now in a few minutes, One Direction is going to perform their first single, What Makes You Beautiful. But first, some fan questions."

They got the usual ones, like "What was it like being thrown in a band when you didn't know each other?", "Did you ever expect to be this big of a success?", and of course "What's the deal with the carrots?" to which the answered comically, but with sincerity.

After they were done with the interview, the show went to commercial, and the boys got ready for their performance, which was to be inside the studio. When someone called one minute till they were back live, the boys got into their huddle. They leaned in, heads and shoulders bumping together.

"Let's do this poo!" Harry called, making the boys laugh. Ever since he said it in that one video diary, they said it in the huddle. The boys broke up, taking their positions on the small stage. Robin introduced them and then they were off, singing together with perfect harmonies. The even followed the little bit of choreography they had in perfect synchronization, just enjoying themselves.

When it came time for Harry's solo, Louis and the rest of the boys stepped back, putting him in the spotlight. Louis looked on with adoration at his friend, so proud of Harry and how he had come, confidence wise, since he first sang this solo. That time, nerves had gotten the better of him and it had been shaky and unsure. The backlash had affected Harry greatly, and it still hurt Louis to think of one of his best friends so upset. Now however, Harry was spot on and had perfect pitch. The boys rocked out to the finish, throwing arms on each other's shoulders and sharing hugs.

Robin thanked them again and then then they were being rushed back to their newly repaired bus, their manager trying desperately to get them back on schedule. Right before Louis was about to climb the steps to get in the bus, Harry jumped in front of him, cutting him off and getting on first. Louis was about to say something when he got distracted by his nice view of Harry's grey Calvin Klein briefs. Louis blushed, having that same feeling as earlier when Harry took off his shirt. _Jesus Christ Louis! Get a grip!_ He got onto the bus quickly, locking himself in the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face trying to clear his mind. Why was he having these feelings about Harry? They were just friends… Weren't they? Louis didn't know what to think, he really didn't. But one thing was for sure. He needed to talk to Liam. Soon.

**A/N: Okay, that's the first chapter. What do you think? I'm not so sure about the ending, though. Please comment and review, and leave suggestions! **

**Oh, and if you find grammatical errors, feel free to tell me! I'll gladly go back and fix something I missed!**

**Also, gonna plug my tumblr here ;) I reblog a lot of One Direction stuff so… yeah :D**

**.com**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks to the people who favorited this fic, I can't believe I'm really writing this! I really appreciate your support! So without further ado, here's chapter 2 :D**

Chapter 2

Louis stepped out of his room, making sure he had his key card and phone, before shutting the hotel door behind him. He walked down the hall to Liam's door, and knocked gently. He heard some mumbling and shuffling on the other side of the door, and he could have sworn he hear Liam shout "the cookie man!" Then Liam ripped the door open and exclaimed with shock, "You're not the cookie man!"

Louis stood there a moment, not sure how to respond, then came up with a quick reply. "Yes I am! But I'm afraid I've eaten all the cookies." He made a pouty face and came into Liam's room, realizing he was in the middle of a twitcam. "'Ello!" he waved at the laptop. Louis followed Liam over to his bed and sat down next to him in front of the camera.

"I should have known it wasn't the cookie man, I haven't ordered any cookies!" Liam said into the camera before turning to Louis. "How ya doin' mate?"

"Well," Louis said in his best bitch voice, "I was _trying_ to sleep, but I kept hearing these strange noises coming from your room. And I said to myself 'Louis, you better make sure Liam isn't killing another bodyguard.'"

"Oh, shut up Louis." Liam said, hitting him painfully on the arm.

"Ow!" Louis said, rubbing his arm. "What are you doing up anyway? It's nearly one in the morning."

"Is it really? Man, time flies when you're being a twitcam DJ. Beside, you guys need sleep and so do I." he said, addressing the camera. "I'm saying goodnight guys! Bye! Thanks for watching!"

"Bye!" Louis called, waving at the camera while Liam killed the connection. He typed a quick goodnight tweet then turned off his computer all together. "Sorry mate, I didn't mean for you to kill your twitcam."

"It's cool, it was going on two hours and I'm dead tired. It was time." he said, patting hid laptop fondly. Louis went to speak, but felt nervous all of a sudden. Now that he was here, he wasn't sure if he wanted to talk about this or not.

"Oh, well, I'll just let you get on to sleep then…" He made to get up, but Liam grabbed his arm.

"Hold on, hold on. I've got time, sit back down." He pulled Louis back down on the bed next to him. "Did you want to talk about something?"

"Yeah actually. About um…" He paused unsure on whether he wanted to go on. But Liam's reassuring gaze comforted him, so he plowed forward. "About Harry. I want to talk about Harry."

"What about him?" Liam asked nonchalantly.

"I've started getting these… feelings when I'm around him. But not all the time, at random moments."

"What kind of feelings?" Liam asked curiously, even though he thought he already knew the answer.

"Like, feelings I used to have about Eleanor, before we broke up." He said, looking awkwardly around the room, feeling his face heat up. He and Eleanor had gotten pretty serious last year, but they broke up because they never got to see each other anymore. It was mutual.

"I see." Said Liam, felling a little awkward, but quickly brushing the feeling away. He needed to be here for his best friend. "When did this start happening?"

"I don't know, a few months ago I guess. At first I just started noticing little things, like how he got that little smirk on his face when he was making a dirty joke, or the way he fixes his hair. But it's slowly getting worse. I mean, I was _checking him out today_! God Liam, what's _wrong_ with me?" Louis collapsed back on the bed, shutting his eyes and taking deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart. He also needed to stop picturing Harry sweaty and shirtless or he was going to have a different kind of problem.

Liam sat there a moment, soaking in all his friend had said. Louis was in a little deeper then Liam had expected, but it also confirmed he was right about Louis' feelings. "Well, do you think you're… gay?"

Louis groaned and rolled over on the bed, burying his face in a pillow. "I don't know." Was he gay? Now that he thought about it, he had had feelings like this about men before, only not this strong. _Why do I find it so hard not to think about Harry this way? _"But if I'm gay, why am I still attracted to women?"

"I don't know, maybe you're bisexual?" Liam suggested, patting Louis' back gently. He only grunted in reply.

"What do you think I should do?" Louis asked, voice muffle by the pillow.

"Well," Liam said, lying down next to him, "I think you need to think about this more fully, before you do anything too rash. Like the next time you get a "feeling," take a second to dissect it, find the root of the emotion. And the next time you find yourself looking at a girl, compare that feeling to the one's you're having for Harry."

Louis laid there a moment, soaking it all in. then he rolled over and looked up at his best friend. "How do you know all this?"

"Honestly? I grew up with two older sisters. I learned things, thinks about women that have saved me from many an argument. And as a result I'm pretty good when it comes to feelings."

Louis sat up and gave Liam a meaningful look. "Well, that was awkward. But thanks Liam, you always know what to say to help me out." He made to stand up, but Liam grabbed his arm.

"Hey, that's what best friends are for. And thanks for confiding in me, it means a lot that you trust me this way."

"Of course." Louis said, giving him a hug, which Liam returned firmly. Louis may be the oldest, but he often thought of Liam as him older brother because he was so wise and knowledgeable for his age. "Good night mate."

"Good night." Liam called, waving to Louis as he let himself out of the room. He walked back to his room, entering quietly as not to wake a sleeping Niall. They had opted to share a room this time, having not done so in a while. Louis lay down on his side of the bed and closed his eyes, even though he knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight. Liam had given him much to think about.

**A/N: Okay, that's chapter 2! I hope you like that I've made Liam this all knowing mentor, because that's how I picture him with the other guys. Thanks for reading guys! I really means a lot! Please comments and review! I would love some suggestions for this fic, as I've said, its my first! Let me know how I'm doing so far!**

**P.S. heres my tumblr if you like to reblog One Direction like I do :D**

**.com/**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, here's chapter 3. I'm not really sure where this story is timing wise, Im just kind of making up my own tour for the boys. I guess you can call it the 2013 tour, but they are just gonna go where I want mainly. Just go with it ;) Anyway… Here's chapter 3 :D**

Chapter 3

"Babe, what's wrong? Why do you look so upset?" Liam asked, leaning toward where he was Skyping Danielle on his laptop. Her eyes were puffy and it looked like she had been crying.

"I… I've got something I want to say." She replied, not looking into the camera. Liam suddenly got a bad feeling in his stomach, and he knew this wasn't going to end well. "I- I really hate not seeing you."

"I hate not seeing too babe." Liam replied, putting all the sincerity he could muster into the little sentence."

"I just wish we could spend time together, _actually_ together, and not talking to computer screens." She said, biting her lip.

"I know, I wish we had more time together too, but we're both just… really busy." He said, looking at her in earnest, hoping, praying that she wasn't about to do what he thought she was.

"I know. I know we're 'just busy,' but I have a feeling we're _always_ going to be 'just busy,' and I can't live like that." She took a deep breath before continuing in a rush. "I think we should break up."

—

Harry was heading back to his room from breakfast at about 8:30, half an hour after Liam had come up to talk to Danielle, when he heard a strange sound. _What was that?_ He paused, looking around for the source. It was like a low whine, a pitiful sound. He listened closely, before realizing it was coming from the room on his left. He stepped closer to the door. He heard it again, and looked at the room number. _Wait, this is Liam's room._ "Liam?" he called, leaning on the door. He thought he could make out the tell-tale sounds of weeping. "Liam?"

"Go away!" Liam called thickly. Harry could tell he'd been crying.

"Liam, open this door!" Harry said more firmly, and stepped back when he heard Liam shuffling behind it.

Liam threw the door open with so much force, it smashed into the wall with a loud bang, no doubt leaving a sizable hole. "What? What the hell do you want?"

Liam's eyes were extremely red and puffy, and his face was flushed with fury. He had lots of tear tracks running down his face. Harry just stared at him for a moment, shocked into silence. Then Liam broke down again, sobbing so uncontrollably that he had to lean against the wall to keep from falling over. Harry took this opportunity to walk in and shut the door behind him. Liam grabbed for Harry, pulling him into a tight embrace. They stood there for a long time, Harry slowly rubbing Liam's back until he calmed down enough to walk over to his bed and sit down.

"Hey mate, it's going to be okay." He said, patting him on the shoulder as Liam wiped his eyes and let out a shaky breath. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Danielle…she- she broke up with me." he said, throat thick with emotion. Harry started. _She broke up with him? But they've been dating for so long…_ Harry turned back to Liam.

"I'm so sorry, Liam. When did this happen? You were just fine at breakfast not half an hour ago."

"Just now. I came up here to Skype her like I do every morning, and then she, she-" he broke off, unable to go on without letting out some more tears.

"She broke up with you through Skype? That bitch." He said under his breath. Liam let out a little groan and Harry immediately felt bad for the slip. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." _Wow, way to go Harry, I bet he feels just great now._ "Did she say why?"

Liam nodded. "She said the long distance thing wasn't working out. She said she couldn't be in a relationship with someone she couldn't see." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I promised myself when Louis broke up with Eleanor that Danielle and I wouldn't end like that. I Skyped her twice a day for Christ's sake!" he flung himself back on the bed, covering his face with his hands. "I guess long distance relationships aren't meant to be."

"Hey, don't say that. Sure, this one didn't work out, but that doesn't mean that all long distance relationships don't work. Maybe next time you can find someone who you can be closer too." Harry suggested, feeling lame for not coming up with anything wiser to say. Liam was always the wise one when it came to relationships.

"But Harry, we dated for _three years_. I thought we would eventually marry…" Liam trailed off, letting more tears fall. Harry was taken off guard. He knew Danielle and Liam were serious, but he didn't know of any plans for them to _marry_.

"Did you mention any of this to her?" Harry asked.

"I was going too on our anniversary. Oh God, that was like in a few weeks." Liam lay there in silence for a long time, taking deep breaths.

Harry watched as Liam visibly started to calm down. He did this whenever he got really angry and upset. It started with deep breathing. Then Liam slowly stretched his arms over his head and rolled his shoulders. Next he sat up; keeping his eyes closed and rolling his neck. Harry heard a faint pop and winced. Liam, however, sighed.

"Harry?" Liam finally asked, sniffling a little and wiping his nose.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I was kind of having an episode."

"Hey, there is no need to apologize. I completely understand." He gave Liam another hug and then pulled away, patting him on the shoulder. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, thanks for coming in to check on me. I really appreciate the talk too, mate." Liam said, smiling faintly at Harry.

Harry got up to leave Liam to his thoughts when he remembered something. "Oh, Liam, don't forget we're meeting that pop singer who is supposed to open for us on tour next week at noon. Are you still up for that?"

"Yeah, um, I think I just need some time to think, that's all." Liam looked down glumly at his feet. Harry wondered how long it would take Liam to feel better, and hoped it would be soon. He missed the cheerful, goofy Liam already.

"Okay. Do you want me to tell the other guys?"

"Would you? That would be great. Thanks Harry." Liam said, lying back on his bed again, shutting his eyes. Harry left him to his thoughts.

**A/N: Okay, there's chapter 3! And I can't wait for yall to meet this new pop star I've created. Lets just say she's based off a curly haired girl we all know and love! (yes its me, cut me some slack, I NEEDED to be in this story) So until next time, happy reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So as you've noticed, I've gone on a writing spree! I just took my AP US History exam on Friday, so I'm officially done studying for a while! (Yes, I'm still in high school) Anyway, my muse told me to write, so I obliged. **

**Also, if you think my chapters are too short, please tell me! I've been wondering if I should have combined some. However, that would mean less updates because I would be combining chapters.**

**So, thanks for reading and here's chapter 4!**

Chapter 4

Liam lay on his bed for a while, just staring at the ceiling. His mind was still racing, trying to make since of what was happening to him_. Danielle broke up with me. She broke up with me. And I thought I would marry her. The world sure is a funny place._ He laughed without humor, looking over at his clock. It was now 9:00 and he knew he needed to get ready for the day_. _

_Okay Liam, it's time to stop moping. Let's try to find the positives. Hmm… Oh, here's one: Now, when girls flash us, I won't feel bad for looking._ He sighed, knowing what he was doing wasn't going to help very much. But he kept making the list anyway, hoping it would cheer him up.

_Also, I won't have to worry about Skyping her twice a day. Less stress._ He shut his eyes, still searching for one more positive. _How could I forget, the band! I will always have the boys, and we will be lifelong friends. And besides, Harry's right, not all long distance relationships fail. I will find someone who will love me like I know I can love them. _

Liam got out of bed and put on one of his favorite plaid shirts, jeans and some matching red converse. He styled his hair to perfection, and strode out of his room with his head held high. Danielle was not going to ruin his day. He was living a wonderful life, and he didn't need her to make him happy. He had Louis. And Niall, and Zayn, and Harry. He had his fans. He was on his _third_ world tour, and he was staying in a five star hotel in Ney York City. _Yeah,_ thought Liam, _I couldn't ask for anything more from my life right now. I'm living the dream._ And with that, Liam went down to the lobby to face the world as a single man.

—

Louis paid close attention to Liam all day, waiting for him to breakdown like he had this morning. However, every time Louis thought he saw a sign of distress on Liam's face, he blinked a few times and perked up. Louis thought about asking Liam about it, but decided to leave his friend to deal with his pain a little in private. That's what Louis would have wanted.

They were in a van, headed to Madison Square Gardens at around noon, when they're main body guard, Paul, turned around from the passenger seat to talk to the boys. Zayn, of course, had to be roused, and once he was awake, Paul continued.

"Okay boys, we are going to be meeting our opening act today. Her name is Emma and she is huge here in the U.S. Now, I've never met her, but I have heard she is extremely talented. She was discovered on this American TV show the Sing Off, I think it's called. Be nice to her." Paul went to turn back around, but something triggered in Louis mind.

"Wait, is she the one who did all those covers of Adele songs?" Louis asked, recalling watching a video on YouTube of an A Capella group performing a live version of Rumour Has It.

"I believe so, yes." Paul turned back around and phoned the studio, giving them the boys estimated time of arrival, which was about ten minutes.

Louis turned to the rest of the boys. "Guys, this girl is really good. I've seen some videos of her on YouTube, and she sounds a lot like Adele."

"Really? Wait, the one from that video we watched? Of that girl singing Rumour Has It?" Harry asked, leaning forward. Louis nodded, trying not to notice how green Harry's eyes looked in the afternoon light. "She's amazing! Man, now I'm really excited!"

"Does she have an album out?" Niall asked to no one in particular, looking around at the boys. Louis noticed Zayn had gone back to sleep.

"Wait, I'll check…" Louis said, pulling out his new iPhone. He went to iTunes and typed "Emma" into the search box. Lots of songs popped up, but they all seemed to be from the show The Sing Off. "Doesn't look like she's got a solo album, but there is plenty of stuff from when she was on that TV show. It looks like her group was called Blue Rumor… wait, here's a video of her group doing one of our songs!"

"Really?" Niall asked, looking over Louis shoulder at his phone. "Which one?"

"More Than This, I think." Louis replied, scrolling down to the comments.

"Well, let's watch it!" said Harry, reaching over and pressing play on the video. Louis was hyperaware of every small touch he shared with Harry as he leaned in towards the screen. He mentally shook himself as the music started, and held the phone out to where he, Harry and Niall could all see the screen.

The video started and a girl of about eighteen stepped into the center of a group of eleven girls, all wearing royal blue and black outfits. The group behind her started singing the opening chords to the song, and the girl, presumably Emma, began to sing Liam's part of More Than This.

The first thing Louis noticed about her was that she was a big girl, like Adele herself. However the similarities became even more pronounced when she started singing. Her voice was full of soul, and made Louis think of warm fall colors. It gave him goosebumbs to listen too, and the other boys seemed just as awed by her as him.

They sat there quietly until the video was over. Niall's mouth was open and Harry had a huge grin on his face. "I cannot wait to hear her sing live." Said Harry, leaning back in his seat next to Louis, folding his arms behind his head. Louis caught himself looking at Harry's biceps and deliberately scooted a little close to him so their legs were touching. He knew he shouldn't feel so much satisfaction when Harry put his arm around his shoulders, but he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.

The rest of the ride to the stadium was quiet, each of the boys either caught up in their own thoughts, or in Zayn's case, fast asleep. Louis watched Liam closely on the ride there. He had remained quiet the whole car ride, and Louis knew his friend was deep in thought. Louis deliberated on leaning over and saying something, but when Liam looked up at him and smiled, Louis's mind was put as ease. Liam might have just gotten dumped, but he wasn't letting it ruin his day_. Good for him, he was too good for Danielle anyway._

When they got to the stadium, their driver pulled the bus into and underground area designed especially for loading and unloading performers. Needless to say, it was being kept super-secret that One Direction was practicing for their big show at Madison Square Gardens _at_ Madison Square Gardens. Otherwise the girls would be swarming by the thousands. Their hotel was already being swarmed morning and night, and they had only been there one day!

Louis got out of the car with the others, hiking his bag a little further up his shoulder as he followed Harry inside. They were lead to a large dressing room, and the boys set about making themselves at home, lying on the couches and throwing their bags haphazardly on the floor. Louis plopped down on the couch next to Liam, who was watching Harry, Niall and Zayn play with a football, doing tricks and trying to balance it on their heads.

"How's it goin' mate?" Louis asked Liam, patting him on the leg.

"You know, I'm doing okay, I think. At least, okay for it just happening this morning." Louis nodded. He knew how hard to was to break up with a girlfriend after a long distance relationship. He could only imagine how hard it was for Liam though. He and Danielle had been dating for nearly _three years_. That was a long time to be with someone, even if they didn't get to see each other much.

"Well, you know you can talk to me about anything Liam. You _are_ my best friends after all." Louis said, putting an arm around Liam's shoulders.

"Thanks Lou, you're the best." Liam said, giving him a small smile. Louis wasn't completely sure whether he was okay or not, so he decided to try a different subject.

"Have you heard about this girl Emma who's opening for us on tour? She's amazing from what I've heard, just like Adele." Liam gave him a blank look. "We watched a video of her in the car?"

"Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention. Was she really that good?" He asked skeptically. Liam thought very highly of Adele, and if you compared someone to her, you better be prepared to get a critiquing of that person's work.

"Yes Liam, and don't start bashing her just because I compared her to your beloved Adele."

"Hey, I gotta represent for my girl." He chuckled, lightening the mood considerably. Louis smiled, glad his friend was acting like himself again.

After about five more minutes of Harry, Niall, and Zayn showing off their football skills, Paul walks in and shuts the door behind him.

"Okay lads, look alive, Emma is on her way up. Remember boys, no funny business! And for God's sake Harry, put some clothes on!" Louis looked over to where Harry was begrudgingly putting on his shirt, and smiled. Harry really did have a problem keeping his clothes on.

A few minutes later they heard loud laughter on the other side of the door that was unmistakably a girls. Louis liked the sound, and was pleased to see it was Emma's laughter when the door was opened and she continued cackling. It lit up her face in a very pleasant way. Curly blond ringlets framed her slightly round face. She was a little on the shorter side, about five four Louis noted. She was wearing a pair of quite short black shorts, a sequined grey tank top, and sequined black Toms. Louis nodded in approval at the shoes; already getting a feeling he was going to like this girl.

"Hello." She said, stepping forward to the boys to introduce herself. "I'm Emma."

"Hi." greeted the boys, all shaking her hand.

"Emma, Paul and I are going to go see what is on the schedule for today. Why don't you and the boys get acquainted?" A woman, presumably Emma's manager, told her before walking out of the room with Paul. This left Emma alone with the boys in the dressing room.

Emma nodded before sitting down cross legged on one of the black leather couches. Niall sat next to her on the left, Zayn sitting next to him. Liam, Louis, and Harry sat across from them in that order. Niall was the first to speak. "So Emma, hello again, I'm Niall, this is Zayn, Liam, Louis, and Harry." He pointed to each of them in turn.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she said, with a little wave. She smiled at all of them and Louis noticed she had very bright grey/blue eyes. "If I'm being honest, I'm a really big fan of y'all. Ever since you were on Saturday Night Live."

"Wow, thanks. That's really cool that you're a fan. We actually just watched a video of you in the car on the way here. You were on a TV show like us?" asked Niall, leaning back on the couch.

"Yeah, I was on this show called The Sing Off, where A Capella groups compete for a record deal." She answered, leaning back against the arm of the couch. "Basically, my school group entered the completion and we got second place."

"Wow, that sounds just like us." Said Zayn looking at the other boys for conformation. "What did you do before the show?"

"I was a senior in high school, and I just graduated back in May. I was gonna go to college to study Opera and Vocal Performance." She said, pushing some of her curly hair off her shoulder.

"Wait, you mean like classical?" asked Louis.

"Yeah, you could say that." Emma answered cheerfully.

"Where are you from? You accent is quite interesting." Said Harry, leaning forward on the couch.

"Texas. And you should talk. I've heard the way you say 'us.'" She replied jokingly. The boys found this quite funny, because they often teased Harry about that as well. _So she's got good fashion sense, she can sing, and she's funny. I think this tour is going to be the best yet._ Louis thought to himself with a smile.

The next hour continued this way with the boys and Emma joking around. She heard they liked playing hackie sack and insisted they play with her. Louis was surprised to find that she was quite good, and threw the very hard. And she wasn't just funny, she was hysterical. Emma cracked jokes like it was nobody's business, and Louis found himself rolling around on the floor several times. He was also mesmerized by her laugh, which was loud but not unpleasant. It was a lot like Niall's, but much more feminine.

When Paul and Emma manager, Kim, came back for them, Emma rushed out the door laughing, followed closely by Harry, Niall, and Zayn. Louis was close behind with Liam, who had cheered up almost suspiciously fast after Emma arrived. He followed Liam's gaze, and found it on Emma's smiling face. Louis got a small smirk on his face, and knew where Liam's mind was going right now. This was no doubt going to be an interesting tour for the boys.

**A/N: Okay, just so you know, I really am a singer and plan on doing opera in college. Also, I'm in a glee club/acapella group at my school called Blue Rumor. That stuff is true, and you can find our performance of Rumour Has It on Youtube. Just search EmilyIncorperated. That's my channel. I'm singing the solo **

**Okay, about the chapter. I know Liam is getting over Danielle pretty fast, but just give me the benefit of the doubt. Everything will work out. **

**On that note, REVIEW AND COMMENT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: okay, so I'm gonna try to update this fic at least once a week, cause I have spare time now, especially since school will be out in two weeks! And I know things are moving slower than you would like, but good story development is more important than smut! (at least to me ;) So, happy reading!**

Chapter 5

Harry followed Louis and the others out of the hotel to the van. Harry looked around, feeling like something wasn't right. _Oh, my ears aren't bleeding!_ He laughed at himself. The boys had been moved to another hotel because the gathering outside their old one was becoming hazardous, not only to One Direction, but the fans and passersby as well. They had been in New York City for almost a whole week now, and their first show of their new tour was Wednesday night. _Wait that's tomorrow!_ Harry thought as he settled into a seat next to Louis in the back of the van.

With all the things the boys had been doing, the time had flown by. Between morning shows, signings, and rehearsals, Harry hadn't realized the kick off was tomorrow night. Harry decided to voice his thoughts. "You blokes know our opening show is tomorrow night?"

"Really? Man the time sure flew by!" exclaimed Niall in his Irish accent.

"No way, I thought it was last week!" said Louis sarcastically, bumping Harry's shoulder. Liam just rolled his eyes, not even surprised at how oblivious Harry and Niall were to what was going on.

It was always this way; Liam knowing exactly what was going on and worrying about being places on time. Louis knowing but being too hyperactive to stress about it. Harry realizing something was happening as it happened, and Niall just going with the flow, completely carefree. Zayn, as usual, was asleep.

The boys settled into their seats for the now hour car ride. Louis was getting out his iPod from his pocket when he dropped his headphones on the floor. Louis leaned forward to grab it, his shirt ridding up his back, revealing blue underwear that fit his bum nicely. Harry took this opportunity to stare at Louis' butt. Harry had always appreciated Louis' ass, enjoying how his pants always fit it snugly. Now if the boys heard him say that, they would never let him live it down. Just because he knew a nice ass when he saw one didn't mean he was gay, right? Right. And besides, Harry liked girls, and girls certainly liked Harry.

"You like what you see, Hazza?" Harry started, realizing Louis was watching him stare at his bum.

"You know it, Tommo!" Harry said, hitting Louis' butt playfully. He didn't miss the way Louis' face turned pink when he leaned back in his chair.

"Alright boys, don't make me come back there!" Liam called playfully from where he was sitting in the middle row, tweeting some pictures of Zayn sleeping. They all laughed when Zayn gave a little snore.

Louis let out a huge yawn, and leaned his head back on the seat, trying to follow Zayn's example. Harry noticed he was having trouble getting comfortable. "Come here, Lou." He opened his arms and Louis gave him a small smile before leaning over and resting his head on Harry's shoulder. Louis was out in minutes.

Louis and Harry slept on each other all the time, but for some reason, this time felt different to Harry. Normally, after a while, he became uncomfortable with all of Louis' weight on him and got a little overheated. But Louis slept almost the entire car ride, and Harry didn't feel the least be uncomfortable. In fact, he felt… content. He liked the weight on his left side, and like the way he could feel Louis' heart beating. Harry looked down on Louis' sleeping face and couldn't stop the grin spreading across his face. Louis had the longest eyelashes. They spread out on his face delicately, impossibly dark against his skin. Louis sighed a little in his sleep and moved closer to Harry, making their bodies even closer, if that was possible.

Harry was suddenly very hot, and he had an uncomfortable tightness in his pants. _Oh god Harry, of all the times to get a boner…_ Harry shifted himself and took some deep breaths, trying to calm down. _What is going on? Why did that just happen? And had I really been admiring Louis's face earlier?_ Barely getting things under control by the time the van arrived at the stadium, Harry woke Louis gently and quickly got out of the car. He needed to splash some water on his face before things got out of hand.

—

Liam and the boys had been rehearsing for tomorrow's show for a whole week now, and Liam had yet to hear Emma sing. Like_ really_ sing. He didn't count all the times she would randomly burst into song, even though she sounded good when she was just messing around. He wanted to hear her on stage with a mic and a band and everything.

At this point, Liam was feeling much better about his break up with Danielle, but he still had moments of doubt, especially whenever a strong memory of them was triggered. He had cried three times since they broke up a week ago, twice before he fell asleep, and once in the middle of rehearsal that day they first met Emma. They had been in the middle of Moments when Liam had lost it. He always thought of Danielle during that song, and for a minute, he had forgotten they weren't still together. When it hit him, he burst into tears and couldn't continue the song. He ran off stage, embarrassed and miserable. The boys found him half an hour later in the dressing room, crying softly. They quickly tackled him and made him laugh, getting him out of his pit of despair.

After that, Liam found it easier to see the brighter side of things, and it didn't hurt that he was naturally an optimist. He knew it would take a while to get over Danielle, but he also had come to terms with the fact that they were over. It was a strange yet not unpleasant feeling to know he was single again. The only thing he dreaded now was announcing it to the public. But he could worry about that later.

They had just arrived at the stadium and Paul was leading them to the dressing room. It was about one o'clock and they would be getting their fittings done for the show at two, so they had an hour to kill. It was Niall who suggested they look around the stadium, only he said "go exploring."

They were messing around in a hallway behind the stage when Liam heard it. Drums and guitar blaring, and what he could have sworn was the instrumental parts of Rolling in the Deep. Liam turned to the other boys and saw them looking at him. "Well let's get a move on, I want to hear this!" he said, rushing out of the hall and going around to the front of the stage.

When they got there, Emma's full band was onstage, but not Emma. Liam and the other boys took seats on the front row and waited to see if she would emerge. Sure enough, after about five minutes, she came out from back stage with her hair up in a messy bun, wearing a Rolling Stones T-shirt and some skinny jeans, and she was barefoot. He also noticed how her jeans hugged her legs nicely, accentuating her curves. Liam had to admit, she was rather appealing, especially with her hair slightly messy like it was.

Emma noticed the boys and waved cheerfully before walking over to the sound technician. He fixed her up with a mic and she tested it by saying random things Liam was pretty sure were in Spanish. Then the band started up with Rolling in the Deep again and Liam sat up a little, ready to see if the others had exaggerated her talent.

As soon as she started singing, Liam's jaw dropped, as did several of the others'. _Oh my god, she really _does_ sound like Adele,_ Liam thought, realizing his mouth was open and shutting it quickly. Emma moved around the stage a little, putting soul into the music and giving the boys goosebumbs. When it got to the chorus, Emma belted out the song like it was her own.

"_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_

_You had my heart inside your hand_

_And you played it to the beat"_

She smiled at the boys as they whooped and whistled, Zayn getting up and dancing like a dork. The rest quickly joined in, making fools of themselves. They rocked out to the rest of the song, Liam not realizing he had a big goofy grin on his face until she sang the last line. She laughed when she was done, like you hear some singers do after they finish a good song. The boys rushed over to the stage, calling praise.

"Oh man, that was great!" said Niall, jumping up and down. Emma came and sat on the edge of the stage so she was slightly elevated above the boys.

"Mmm, you go girl!" said Louis, doing a little head bob. Emma laughed, making Liam's stomach do a little flip. _What the-_

"When Louis told us you sounded like Adele, I didn't realize how much! You've got incredible talent! Are you sure you're not really her doppelganger?" Zayn said, leaning up on the stage next to Emma. She blushed a little at the flattery, and Liam felt a pang in his stomach. He was confused, because he felt a sudden irritation toward Zayn. He was surprised at his slight anger, and chastised himself for being weird_. I guess my emotions are just a little overworked from the breakup._ Liam concluded, putting the feeling out of his mind and putting his attention back to the stage, where Emma was now chatting with her band.

Liam was about to go sit down with the other boys when Emma called to him.

"Liam!" she said cheerfully, walking over to the end of the stage once more. His curiosity sparked, he jogged back to the edge quickly. "What would you say to doing a duet with me in the show?" she smiled down at him, and he noticed for the first time how bright her eyes were. Like a cross between blue and gray.

"Really? That would be great. What song did you have in mind?" he asked, getting excited about the idea immediately.

"Well, its between two different songs right now, one more recent and the other a little older." She said, offering him a hand so he could join her on stage. Liam took her hand, but mostly just used it for balance getting on stage.

"Which ones?" he asked excitedly, walking over with her to the sound tech, who handed him a microphone. She told him.

"Oh man, those are both amazing songs, I can't choose!" he said excitedly. "Can I let the boys decide?"

"Sure." She agreed, giving him a warm smile that made his stomach do that strange little flip again.

"Oi, boys, I have a dilemma!" he called into the microphone, gaining the boys' attention. "Emma wants to do a duet, but we can't pick between two songs." He told them the choices. "What do you reckon?" They all looked at each other a moment before leaning in, obviously trying to come to a decision. Then Louis stood up and raised his hand, obviously trying to be prestigious but just ended up looking like an idiot.

"The counsel has come to a decision." He said before walking up to the stage and beckoning to Liam to come to him. Liam rolled his eyes and walked over to the edge so Louis could whisper in his ear.

"Oh, good choice." Liam said before coming back to Emma and relaying the message. She nodded in approval, and then told the band their decision. She smiled and winked at Liam as the band started the song and they got ready to sing together. Liam felt an involuntary grin spread across his face, and he was eternally grateful to Niall for suggesting they "go exploring" today in the first place.

—

It was 4:30 and Louis was in the dressing room with the other boys, finishing their final fitting for their concert tomorrow night, making sure all their new clothes fit perfectly.

After Liam and Emma had practiced their duet together and she had run through a few more songs, Paul had come looking for them, to bring the boys back to the dressing room to try on the new clothes.

Louis looked over to where Harry was taking off his clothes, apparently done with his fitting. He was wearing only a pair of black Calvin Klein briefs which left nothing to the imagination. However that isn't to say Louis imagination was taking a break. That was far from the case. Louis couldn't take his eyes off him. Between his pecks, abs, arms, and that amazing v leading down his stomach, he was having trouble concentrating on doing his tie.

Louis had taken what Liam had said to him last week to heart, trying to analyze his feelings for Harry. After much thinking and staring at women's chests, he had concluded he was indeed gay. No longer did he feel the need or want to shove his hand down a girl's shirt or stare at her butt. That's not to say he didn't appreciate them, he just didn't want girls that way. At least not anymore. There was a time when girls were all he could think about, but all boys are like that. If he was being honest with himself, Louis had suspected for a while that he might not be completely strait, especially since he occasionally would check out a guy's bum.

And now that he was thinking about all his feelings for Harry, he knew he would never feel that way about a girl again. Louis was fascinated by Harry, he always had been, and now he knew why. But it wasn't that Louis liked boys, it was that he liked Harry. Just Harry. He had never gotten so worked up over someone before. Louis was aware of everything Harry did, like how he was flipping his hair right now, and how he was flexing his muscles at Niall, and- _Oh. My. God._ Louis felt his face heat up as Zayn pulled Harry's briefs down, laughing when Harry yelped and quickly covered his privates. But not before all the boys saw what there was to see. Especially Louis. Harry was blushing profusely. Sure, he liked being naked, but on his own accord.

Harry pulled up his underwear as the boys laughed, Niall and Liam falling to the floor, quickly joined by Zayn, and Louis himself. After a rather hilarious twenty minutes, Harry was now playing football in his underwear. Louis was sitting on one of the couches with Niall and Zayn, Liam looking at his new jeans in the mirror on the wall, his shirt unbuttoned on his chest.

There was a knock on the door, and Harry called for them to come in. Louis was surprised to see Emma, wearing shoes this time, red Toms. Emma saw Louis and the boys on the couch and waved, before looking over at Harry and letting out a snort. Harry had no shame though; putting his hands on his hips like nothing was out of place. Louis also noticed that Liam was quickly buttoning up his shirt, covering his bare chest, and his cheeks were slightly flushed. Liam was giving Harry a dirty look as well, almost like he was angry at his lack of shame. Louis couldn't help but smirk. He was starting to have suspicions of Liam's feelings for Emma, but he wasn't about to say anything.

"Um," Emma said, still smiling skeptically over at Harry, who was now flexing his muscles, obviously trying to get her to laugh again. "I was wondering if after we all are done with rehearsal, if y'all wanted to go to dinner tonight?"

"Yeah!" said Liam enthusiastically. Then he quickly cleared his throat and lowered his voice slightly before continuing. "I mean, sure, that would be cool." He said shrugging. Louis didn't see this however, because he was laughing too hard to notice.

"Sounds good." said Zayn, turning to the others for conformation. "We will be done at eight, I think?" he said, turning to Paul for conformation. Paul nodded, going back to standing against the wall quietly.

"Awesome, it's a date, then." She said, smiling at them all kindly, saying she would meet them in the parking garage at 8:30 before letting herself out the door with a wink. Louis looked over at Liam, who seemed to be in a stupor, and he waved his hand in front of Liam's face. He started; turning around suddenly to face his new pile of clothes.

"I've got to find something to wear!" Louis and the others just rolled their eyes. Louis' attention was drawn back to Harry who was, unfortunately for Louis, putting his clothes back on. Louis looked at the others, suddenly excited for their dinner, not only because they would get to spend more time to get to know Emma, but because he would get to spend the whole night with Harry as well.

**A/N: things are getting going! Bear with me readers, all in good time ;) Thanks so much for reading this ff, and I hope you will continue. As always, check out my profile for links to my tumblr, the video of me singing Rumour Has It, and also, my twitter is ekneisler, so check those out for updates on my writing!**

**P.S. I use the word "started" as in he jumped back, or was surprised. Just so you know :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yay, another update! Can I just take a moment to thank everybody who favorited my story or added it to their alerts, it's really encouraging to know that you all like it :D Thank you guys so much! Here's chapter six!**

Chapter 6

Despite his earlier nervousness about dinner, Liam and the boys had an excellent rehearsal. After they were done with their fitting, they got their mics and ran through all the songs, minus Liam and Emma's surprise duet. It had been a last minute add-in approved by both their managers, and Liam was extra excited about it. He had a feeling the fans were going to go mad.

After they were done, the boys went back to their dressing room to shower and change for dinner. Emma had found Paul while the boys were singing and told him they needed to dress on the formal side, so the boys got to make use of their new clothes.

Liam decided on a white button up shirt with a red collar, a charcoal vest, and matching pants with a red stripe on the side. He also put on his new pair of black dress shoes. After fixing his hair, he went to the mirror to inspect himself. _Not bad Payne, not bad._ He made his way over to one of the couches and sat down next to Zayn, who was wearing a black button up and red jacket, with black pants and dress shoes.

"Looking good, mate." Liam said, clapping Zayn on the shoulder as he sat down.

"Thanks. You look sharp yourself. Trying to impress anybody?" he asked casually, though Liam could tell what he was hinting at.

"No, no, just trying to follow dress code instructions." Liam replied just as casually, though he didn't miss the smirk on Zayn's face.

Now, Liam knew that the boys thought he liked Emma, but Liam didn't know exactly what he felt. He knew he liked spending time with her; he absolutely loved the way that she cracked jokes, and there was no denying her talent, but in some place in his heart, he still felt something for Danielle. You don't date a woman for three years, break up, and suddenly forget everything that happened between you. Liam wasn't sure what he was going to do. He didn't know if he liked Emma like that yet. He didn't know if it was _okay_ for him to like someone so fast after a break up. _Okay, here's what I'll do. I'll see how tonight goes, and then later I can figure out how I feel exactly and go from there. Maybe it's time I take my own advice and try to analyze my feelings. It seems to be working for Louis._

Just as he was thinking this, Louis and Harry stumbled out of the locker room that was connected to the dressing room. Louis was wearing turquoise pants, a black button up shirt, and white suspenders. Harry had on a dark jacket over a white shirt, and black jeans. Liam smiled as Harry ruffled Louis hair playfully, and Louis got a look on his face that Liam knew well. All the boys knew it. The bitch face. This look occurred whenever Louis was pissed or annoyed, and it amused the boys to no end.

"Harry Styles, how dare you touch these gorgeous locks! I just spend half an hour trying to fix my hair!" Louis said, before storming back into the locker room. Liam, Harry, and Zayn looked at each other in astonishment. Louis _never_ got that upset over little things. Niall suddenly emerged, wearing a dark green sweater and khaki pants. He was also wearing an expression of bewilderment.

"What did you say to Louis? He's gone mad!" Niall said looking around at them. Liam got up and walked over to the door.

"I'll see if I can't talk some since into him." He said before going into the locker room. It had lockers and a shower on one side, and a large white counter and mirror on the other. Louis was combing his hair angrily in front of a large mirror.

"Your hair looks fine, mate." Liam said walking over and sitting on a bench by the lockers.

"It did, until Harry had to go and muss it up." Louis grumbled, tossing the comb away in exasperation. "God, he's so frustrating!"

"How do you mean?" Liam asked, leaning toward Louis.

"I don't know, I keep getting mixed vibes from him! I mean, in the car this morning, he was totally staring at my bum, and then he let me sleep on him. But when Emma or any other girls come around, he just acts… strait around them!" Louis said, looking at Liam with frustration etched across his face.

"So you thought about what I said? You think you're…"

"Gay? Well, I like Harry, so if you wanna call that gay, go ahead." Louis said angrily.

"Wow, calm down, mate. I wasn't trying to label you. You like Harry. Good. We're finally getting somewhere." Liam said, watching Louis calm down a little. "Now, what do you mean by 'acting strait'?"

"You saw what he was doing when Emma came in earlier today. He just stood there, practically naked, flexing his god damn gorgeous muscles at her!" Louis said sadly, sitting down next to Liam.

"Come on Lou, you know Harry, he's just a huge flirt. He can't help himself." Liam said, patting Louis knee reassuringly.

"So are you saying he doesn't really like me? He's just being a flirt?" Louis asked, looking close to tears. Liam quickly put his arms around him, surprised at his friends' sudden vulnerability.

"Hey, you know that's not what I meant. He obviously likes you if you two hang out so much. Why don't you just see how tonight goes, and then we can worry about everything later?"

"Is that what you are gonna do with Emma?" Louis asked quietly, looking up at him through his lashes.

"Yeah… wait, what? I don't know what you're talking about!" Liam said two quickly, angry at his slip.

"Ohhhhh, I got you! LIAM LOVES EMMA, LIAM LOVES-" Liam put his hand over Louis' mouth to muffle his shouts, embarrassed, although he was glad Louis wasn't upset anymore. Louis licked his hand and he let go, wiping his hand in his pants.

"You are seriously mental, you know." Liam said as he and Louis left the room, rejoining the boys who were all ready to go. Liam also noticed that they looked like they had heard exactly what Louis had been shouting.

"I take it you are feeling better?" Harry asked Louis with a smirk.

"Yeah, Liam and I had a good snog, so I feel much better now." The boys all died laughing, and Liam started beating Louis, although he too was laughing too hard to really hurt him.

"Let's get a move on boys, don't want to keep the lady waiting." Said Paul, opening the door for them. The guys filed out, Liam going first excitedly, which didn't go unnoticed by Louis and Zayn. Harry and Niall were out last, followed by Paul. Liam led the boys down to the underground parking lot, where they arrived every morning. The boys walked over to their van, Zayn and Harry leaning against the side. They waited about five minutes before Emma showed up with her manager, Kim. Liam did a double take.

_Oh my lord._ Emma was wearing a black strapless dress that barely went down to her mid-thigh. It had one royal blue zigzag stripe going down the front. But that wasn't what made Liam's heart pound. She had on black patterned see-through fishnets and four inch stilettos. That's what made Liam hot around the collar. They accentuated her legs quite nicely. And her hair. Her usually curly hair was ramrod straight down her back, and it came down to the top of her butt. Liam's eyes lingered there a little longer than was necessary.

Zayn wolf whistled, pulling Liam back to earth. Emma looked down and blushed, and batted her eyes at the boys. Liam got that same strange anger towards Zayn as he had earlier, and he struggled to place what it was. _Jealousy_. Liam was jealous of the way Zayn could make Emma blush and smile. Which was stupid, because Liam wasn't even sure he liked her, was he?

"Damn girl!" Louis say, nodding his head in approval, making Emma and the other boys laugh. "Are we going to a club or something?"

"Maybe. I had a little something planned for after dinner." She said as Paul unlocked the car and let everyone in. Kim took the passenger seat with Paul behind the wheel. Harry, Louis, and Niall went to the back of the van, Liam getting in the middle, followed by Emma and Zayn.

"So, where are we goin'?" asked Niall from the back seat.

"Well," said Emma, turning around to talk to him. "When I first came to New York, my friends and I went to this really fancy Italian restaurant on Broadway and it's kind of become a tradition for me to go there with my Blue Rumour girls, so I figure I'd take y'all there, too."

"So we're your new girlfriends?" teased Zayn, making Emma roll her eyes good-naturedly. Then she turned back around and leaned forward to whisper something to Kim. They both laughed, and Liam found himself wishing he knew what they were talking about.

After about five minutes of pleasant silence Emma asked Paul to turn on the radio. As soon as it came on, she started singing along. Liam was yet again taken by her voice. It just had so much soul. Every song that came on, Emma knew. She knew the words, the melodies, even some of the harmonies. Liam recognized most of the songs, but he certainly didn't know all the words. He wanted to ask her how she knew it all, but he didn't want to make her stop singing, so he just sat there and listened quietly the whole way to the restaurant, quite content.

When they got there, Liam followed Emma out of the car and into the restaurant quickly, not wanting to be caught in the street by fans just yet. Maybe after dinner. As soon as she walked in, a hostess came over to her quickly, glancing at the boys with interest.

"Hello, Miss Emma. It's always good to see you back in New York."

"Thank you, I love it here. It's so big and busy." She said with a charming smile that made Liam's pulse race.

"Would you like the usual spot?" the hostess asked, smiling back at them all.

"If it's available, that would be great, thanks." She said kindly, turning back to the boys as the hostess went to check on the spot.

"How often do you come here?" asked Niall curiously.

"Every time I come to New York," she said, smiling at Niall.

"I'm guessing you come a lot then?" asked Harry with a smirk, and Emma playfully hit him on the arm.

"Well, my record label's headquarters are here, so yeah, I'm in New York a lot. Plus I used to live here." Just then the hostess came back and led them to a secluded spot in the back of the restaurant. There was a large table set for six, and a smaller one set for two off to the side that would be for Paul and Kim. The area was partially hidden by a wall and a curtain, giving them just enough seclusion from the rest of the restaurant to be comfortable.

"Here you are ma'am. And your waiter will be with you shortly." Said the hostess.

"Thank you so much." Emma said before sitting down at the round table. Liam made to sit opposite Emma, but she said otherwise. "Liam, come sit next to me."

Liam walked around the table and sat on Emma's right, while Louis took the seat to her left. Niall sat next to Liam, Harry next to Louis, and Zayn took the remaining seat. Liam looked around the table at all of his friends, feeling happier than he had since the breakup. Whether it had to do with the fact that he was in New York, about to play Madison Square Garden for the second time, or if it was because he could smell the sweet and subtle scent of Grapefruit coming off Emma, he wasn't sure. But then again, he didn't think it mattered.

—

"So," Harry asked Emma, after they had all gotten their food. "How did you end up signing to a record label in New York? You're from Texas right?"

"Yeah, I grew up in Houston." She said, taking a sip of her coke. "Well, before we entered the Sing Off, I had plans to move to New York. I even auditioned for Julliard and got accepted. I was going to sing opera professionally."

"No kidding." Said Liam, leaning his head on his fist as he listened to Emma with rapt attention. Harry smiled a little; happy Liam was… enjoying himself.

"Yeah, that's what I did in high school, lots of classical stuff. I did our TMEA choir completion all four years, and I even made All-State my senior year. But then Blue Rumor entered the Sing Off and we did the competition. When we didn't win, me and three of my best friends moved to New York. They all were going to NYU for musical theatre. I took a job singing at this karaoke bar near the school, where the bartenders are also singers. We would go up on this stage whenever we weren't busy at the bar, and take requests. I was the one who always got requests for Adele songs, and I did it happily."

Harry looked around the table, and all the boys were listening to her now. "Well somehow this big label guy heard that I was singing there, and he came to the bar and requested me to sing Rumour Has It, even though I had no idea who he was." She pushed some hair behind her ear. "So after I sang the song, I went back to work and served drinks the rest of the night. When my shift was over, he found me and told me he worked for Sony Music, knew who I was and that I was on the Sing Off, and wanted me to sign with his label."

"Wow." Said Niall, leaning back in his chair, eyes wide. "That's increadable. He just came up to you after work and asked you to be a pop star?"

"Pretty much." She said, laughing a little at the surrealism of it all.

"Wait," said Louis, touching Emma's arm lightly. "What happened with Julliard?"

"Well, I haven't dropped out, but it's not like I can go to class either. Right now, it's just like I'm taking an extended vacation. I have no idea what my label said to or paid the school, but it must have been good, because I haven't been given any flack about it." she said, sitting up a little straighter in her chair. Harry wondered what kind of power it took to make that happen, and figured it took a lot of money. But he could tell Emma didn't take it for granted. Just by the way she was always so polite to everyone. Harry could tell it wouldn't be going to her head any time soon.

"So, speaking of your record label," said Louis, "Are you going to do an album soon?"

"I've been working on a little something." She said coyly, winking at Louis.

Harry got a sudden surge of anger at this, but not for the reason he would have thought. He wasn't angry at Louis because he was getting friendly with Emma, he was angry that _Louis_ was getting this attention from _her_. Harry felt like _he_ should be giving Louis that attention and he didn't know why. _Why do I care if Emma likes Louis like that? It shouldn't matter to me... But look at that damn smile she's put on his face._ Harry felt suddenly aggravated, but it was mostly at himself for being stupid. He tried to put the negative thoughts out of his mind and focus back on his food, but it was hard to ignore how happy Louis looked.

**A/N: Ooooo, tensions are building! You will finally get some good Lourry (shorter for Larry Stylinson) and Lemma moments next chapter, so don't hate me for building suspense! Also, I'm not trying to be a bitch about how awesome I think I am as Emma, this is just as much a fantasy for me as it is a story for you ! Until next time 3 Emily**

**And as usual, check out my profile for Tumbr, YouTube, and Twitter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ah, chapter 7! Sorry this took so long guys, I had Pop Show rehearsals for choir and then the show all week, so I haven't had serious time to sit down and write. I only have one week of school left till summer, so hopefully once school is out, I'll be writing more **

**So there has been a slight change to the story. Emma works at a piano bar, not a karaoke bar. I was missing the right word last chapter, so I just thought I'd let yall know. So it's a piano bar, not a karaoke bar. She still did the same thing there, it just has another name. I've fixed it in this chapter.**

**Here come some Thank You's: To my best friend (who shall remain nameless) for always being amazing and making me laugh and telling me to go home and write so he can read my fic. Also to Izzybell27 for being super supportive and helping me with little aspects of the story and making up my mind. And StarGleekBelle for being an awesome inspiration for my writing style. **

**Love yall, and happy reading!**

Chapter 7

Louis laughed at Emma's flirty personality, loving how quick she was to respond with humor at almost everything he said. Had a feeling that he and Emma were becoming fast friends, and that they would be for years to come. Their personalities were so similar, it was a little scary. Louis sat back in his chair, surveying the table. Liam was staring at Emma like a love sick puppy, and that made Louis smile_. Ah, young love._ Zayn and Niall were talking about a sign they saw for Godspell down the street, and Harry was eating.

"Louis?" Emma said, touching his arm lightly.

"Yes love?" Louis said, taking her hand in both of his romantically, making everyone laugh, except Harry, who stood up quickly and mumbled something about finding the toilet. He was gone so fast, Louis didn't have a chance to say anything. Louis looked over at Liam with a questioning look, but Liam just shrugged. "Um… I think I'll go make sure he's alright."

Louis got up and pushed in his chair, walking around the corner and heading toward the small sign that said "Restroom." He pushed the door open and found Harry leaning against the sink, staring angrily at his reflection. He looked up as Louis walked in.

"Ugh, what do you want?" Harry said angrily, turning on the sink to wash his hands. Louis was surprised and a little hurt at the menace in his voice.

"Wow mate, I just came to see if you were okay, don't get your nickers in a twist." Louis made to leave, but Harry stepped towards him and grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry, I'm being a dick."

"Yeah Haz, what's the matter? You just stormed from the table." Louis said, placing a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked up into Louis' eyes and he was surprised he didn't faint right there. The smolder in Harry's eyes was almost too much.

Harry looked like he was about to say something, but then decided against it, because all he said was "Its nothing." Normally Louis would have persisted, but he was having trouble forming a coherent sentence, so he just nodded and opened the door for him and Harry to leave the men's room.

They walked back to the table to find Liam helping Emma up from the table and the others getting up as well.

"You boys ready to go?" she asked, taking her hand bag from Liam gratefully, giving him a smile that would have melted any man's heart. Louis saw Liam gulp and had to look away to keep from laughing at his obvious longing. How Liam was going to survive the rest of the night with Emma dressed like that, he didn't know, but he hoped he was there to see it.

"I figured we could go to the piano bar I used to work at, and you know, have a little fun?" Emma said smiling at Louis and Harry. Louis nodded, looking over at Harry. He seemed to have perked up a little, like he had come to some decision in his mind. That made Louis feel a bit better. He didn't like seeing his friend so upset.

They followed Paul and Kim from the restaurant to the car, Liam talking to Emma the whole way. "So Emma, you never told us where you're staying while you're here in New York. Do you have a flat?"

"No. When I was in school, I lived on campus, so I never needed an apartment." She said as they got into the car. They took the same seats as last time, except Liam and Emma were switched, so she was by the window. "Actually, I'm staying at the Manhattan Centre Hotel on seventh avenue."

"Wait… what?" said Liam, turning to her in confusion. "That's where we're staying!"

"I know." She said, a smirk playing on her face.

"But… We've never seen you there." Said Niall, leaning forward.

"Because we work on different schedules. You leave and get back before me every day." She said, shrugging.

"Well why didn't you say anything?" asked Zayn, looking across at her.

"I didn't want to say something at the arena and it get leaked to the press that you were staying there. You already had to move hotel's once. Plus, you don't need to know my business!" she added with a little head bob that made the boys laugh. Louis smiled, touched by her consideration.

"Which floor are you on?" Louis asked her.

"The very top. I've got a penthouse, and you can see the roof pool from my window."

"Oh, we're just below you then." Said Zayn.

"Okay, cool. Wait, did y'all have some kind of dance party the other night? I kept hearing loud club music coming from below my room." She said, looking around at them as Paul drove on, Kim giving him directions to the bar.

Louis saw Liam's eyes widen and his face turn a light shade of pink. "Um, _that_ would be my twitcam…" Liam said sheepishly.

"OH! Okay, that explains a lot. DJ Liam and all." She winked at him and he was fully blushing now. "It's really cool that you still do those, after all this time."

"Well thanks. It's all for the fans, they're the ones who got us to this point."

Louis sat back in his seat as Liam and Emma fell into easy conversation. He looked over at Harry, who was staring out the window quietly. He hadn't said anything since they left the restaurant and Louis knew he was still upset about whatever had happened there. Niall leaned forward to talk to the others, and Louis took the moment of privacy to say something to Harry.

"Harry, are you sure you're okay? You're dead quiet." Louis said, placing his hand on Harry's thigh, enjoying the warmth of their bodied so close together. Louis gasped softly when Harry put his hand on top of Louis', turning to look at him with green eyes that burned with intensity. Harry squeezed Louis' hand for a moment before turning back to the window.

"I told you, I'm fine." His voice was surprisingly even. Harry released Louis' hand and smiled softly at him before turning back to the window. The rest of the car ride was quiet.

—

Niall looked around the car as Paul expertly parallel parked the van across the street from B Minor's Piano Bar and Club. Louis and Harry were sitting together closely, though they weren't talking. Emma was still talking animatedly with Liam and occasionally Zayn, who was surprisingly still awake.

"Oh my gosh, guys, we're here! Man, its crowded tonight." Emma commented as Niall noted that the line to get in stretched around the corner. He also noticed there were a lot of hot guys here tonight.

Niall had known he was gay for a while now, almost a year. He used to get these feelings about guys, ones he knew he wouldn't have if he was strait. He was okay with it, in fact, Niall liked being gay. It just felt like… him. He was comfortable with it. The only problem was that nobody knew but him. Niall was pulled from his train of thought when Paul turned around in his seat to address the boys.

"Okay people, no funny business, and that means you boys." Paul said, pointing his finger menacingly at them. "I don't want your publicist to kill me over a few pictures of you lads drunk or nude, got it?"

The boys nodded, grinning excitedly at the prospect of alcohol and a good time. Niall especially liked his pints. They got out of the car quickly, crossing the street and heading to the front if the long line. As soon as the bouncer saw Emma, he stepped back and let the group through with a curt nod. "Thanks Jake." She said, placing a kiss on his cheek as she walked by. Jake got a small smile at this, but he still looked quite menacing.

The club was packed from wall to wall, the only open space the raised platform on the other side of the room, which had a grand piano and an acoustic guitar on it. Once inside, Emma led them over to the bar, where she leaned forward toward a man standing with his back to her. "Hello gorgeous." She said seductively, placing her hands on his shoulders. The man turned around and Niall's jaw hit the ground.

He was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He had short brown hair that was slightly ruffled in a very sexy way. He had clear blue eyes that at the moment were filled with excitement. "Emma, oh my god, what are you doing here?"

"I'm touring with One Direction, didn't you hear?" at this the man turned to the boys, smiling at each of them in turn, his eyes lingering a little on Niall. "Oh, boys, this is Elliot, my best friend and former lover."

"Girl, don't be telling them our business." He said sassily, making Emma smile at him fondly. _Oh sweet Jesus, he's gay._ Thought Niall with excitement. "Oh my god guys, I love your music! It's so… catchy." Elliot said, smiling at Niall directly. Niall almost melted on the spot.

"So," Emma said, taking a seat on a barstool, "I'm sure you know who they are, but this is Liam, Zayn, Louis, Harry, and Niall." She said, pointing to them in turn. Then she addressed the boys. "Elliot and I have been best friends since high school. He goes to NYU, musical theatre right?"

"Indeed. I work here at B Minor's part time." Elliot said, leaning forward, his elbows resting on the bar. Elliot took a breath to say something when a red headed girl came up behind him and whispered in his ear. "Ooo, I'm on people. Wish me luck!"

"Break a leg!" Emma called as Elliot walked out from behind the bar and made his way to the stage.

Elliot hopped onto the stage and took the microphone off its stand. "How's everybody doin' tonight?"

The club whooped and hollered, signaling they were excited for Elliot to sing. Niall cheered along with the rest of them, eager to know what he sounded like.

"Now, I believe someone requested a little Florence + The Machine?" Elliot said to more cheering. "Can I get my friend Jessica up here to help me out?" At this an Asian girl of about twenty walked onto the stage with a violin. She smiled at Elliot before starting to play. Elliot opened his mouth to sing and Niall about had a heart attack.

"_Your songs remind me of swimming_

_Which I forgot when I started to sink_

_Drank further away from the shore_

_And deeper into the drink"_

His voice was like nothing Niall had ever heard. A sweet tenor that was smooth as butter and a little Broadway. He was in love in seconds. _Sweet Jesus, I need to talk to him._ Niall tried not to seem too excited because he was still around everyone, but he couldn't help the huge smile that was spreading across his face.

As soon as the song was over, Elliot bowed and hopped off, making a b-line for the Emma and the boys. Niall was suddenly got an idea and started walking to meet Elliot before he got to the others. Niall had stood by and watched for too long. Now it was his turn to make a move.

**A/N: Yay, more love interests! Next chapter will pick up right where this one left off. Plus, FINALLY some good Lourry next chapter, and maybe a little Liemma? Oh yeah, im gonna tease you like that.**

**On that note, I love you all, and I hope you keep reading my fic! Until next time, Emily :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Guys, heres chapter 8! This is the first chapter with smut in it, although its only a tiny bit. Nothing to intense Things are finally starting to heat up for our love interests! Keep reading for more juicy goodies! (yes, I know im a dork) Also, warning for bad language! xD**

As soon as Elliot left to go sing, Harry took a seat at the bar. He needed a drink, and soon. He barely noticed what was going on around him, he was so frustrated_. Why on earth do I care if someone likes Louis? Why does it make me angry every time Emma fucking touches him? Jesus-_

Just then Louis decided to come talk to Emma, who was sitting one seat over from Harry at the bar. Harry got a sickening feeling in his stomach, and he was about turn away when Emma leaned forward to whisper something in Louis' ear, making him giggle. That was the last straw for Harry. When the bar tender walked over, he grabbed her arm.

"I need two shots of tequila, please." He said hastily, rubbing his temples.

"Do you have an ID?"

"Just get the fucking drink!" he growled, scaring the hell out of her. She just nodded and got his shots, setting the bottle next to them. Harry threw them back, and then shook his head as the alcohol burned his throat. He looked over at Louis and Emma again, and that was a mistake. They were dancing together now, apparently having an amazing time. At this, Harry grabbed the bottle and took a swig.

Harry knew getting hammered wasn't the answer to his problems, but at the moment, he didn't give a damn.

—

Liam sat down at the bar where Emma had been sitting when they got there. Since then, her and Louis had consumed three drinks each, and were dancing tipsily to the club music that was being blared in-between house acts.

Liam realized he had been getting jealous feelings about Emma for a little while now, and he had finally admitted to himself at the restaurant that he liked her. He half expected to get the same angry feeling against Louis dancing with Emma, but at the same time, he knew Louis liked Harry. So he just ended up sitting there watching them dance with big smiles on their faces.

Liam wasn't drinking tonight because he wanted to stay cool around Emma, but that was definitely not the case for Harry and Zayn (Niall was nowhere to be seen). Somehow, Harry had gotten his hands on a bottle of tequila, and he and Zayn had now taken it upon themselves to grind on every available female in the bar. Harry had two girls in the front and in the back, and they were currently dry-humping to Dance Ass by Big Sean.

Zayn had been dancing with this sexy Asian girl, but now, Liam was looking on in confusion while he watched Zayn shrug her off and start moving toward Louis and Emma, who were dancing, but not having sex on the dance floor. _What's he doing?_ Liam's vision suddenly turned red as Zayn started grinding on Emma. She turned around, shock written all over her face as she tried to push him back and get her personal space.

Zayn seemed to take get the message, because he stepped back a little, but then Liam gasped as Zayn leaned forward and planted a sloppy kiss on Emma's open mouth before she could push him away. Liam was there in a second, rage burning inside him at his friend's action.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Liam roared, dragging Zayn off Emma. She looked extremely taken aback by what had just happened, and slightly confused.

"Get off me!" Zayn yelled, completely wasted. "Don't be jealous because I can get more ass then you!" Zayn tried to reach for Emma again, but Liam stepped in-between them.

"Step back Zayn, I think you need to take a walk or something." Liam said, placing a hand on his chest to keep him back.

"Come on man, just because you don't get to fuck Danielle anymore cause she dumped you doesn't mean that-" Zayn didn't get to finish his insult because Liam pulled back his right hand and punched Zayn in the face. Liam had been trying desperately to control his anger, because he knew Zayn didn't really know what he was doing, but Liam lost it at that last statement.

"Don't you ever fucking bring her up to me!" Liam said, grabbing Zayn by the collar and shaking him. "At least I don't go around fucking every skanky girl I meet at the bar!"

Liam released Zayn and he fell to the floor, still shocked by the hit to the face. Everyone around them had stopped dancing, and was now watching with curiosity. Emma's eyes were watering, and Harry and Louis were staring at their friends with complete and utter shock. They had never fought like this before, and Liam was scaring the shit out of them.

Suddenly, Paul and Kim pushed through the crowd and came up next to Liam. "What the hell is going on?"

Liam was unable to bring himself to speak, so Emma told them all that had happened. When she was finished, Paul leaned down and pulled Zayn up off the floor, whose face was now showing signs of a black eye.

"I think Emma and I are going to find a cab…" Kim said, turning to Paul, who nodded.

"That's fine, I've got to deal with these boys anyway." Paul replied. Liam watched as they headed for the door and at the last minute, Emma turned and gave him a small smile. Liam tried to smile back, but it just came out as a grimace. Liam turned back as Paul started to speak. "Okay, this is what's going to happen. Louis, you are going to help Harry to the car. I'm gonna take care of Zayn, and Liam, I need you to go get Niall." Liam nodded, eager to get away from Zayn. _It should be easy enough to find Niall._ He thought, only there was one problem. No one had any idea where he was.

—

"Oh God…" Niall moaned into Elliot's mouth as they continued to kiss and grind on each other. They were standing in a secluded corner at the end of the hallway that led to the restrooms where they were not likely to be spotted. Niall couldn't remember a single word they had said to each other after Elliot's song, but he knew he would remember this touch forever. "Elliot…"

"Hmmm?" He said as he moved to place open mouth kissed down Niall's throat.

"I've, ahhh, never done this before." Niall said, moaning at the mind-blowing friction between them as he rolled his hips forward.

"What, this?" Elliot answered with a thrust of his hips, making Niall's eyes roll back in his head. They had been at this for a while now and Niall had been close for the last ten minutes. He knew he couldn't last much longer, and he ground against Elliot's hips once more, feeling that familiar pull starting deep in his abdomen.

"Oh god, I'm so close…" Niall whispered.

"Me too, love." Elliot whispered, nibbling at Niall's earlobe. Elliot bit down hard on his ear and Niall was coming in his pants, grinding against Elliot as he too climaxed. Niall leaned back against the wall, panting heavily as Elliot continued to kiss his neck, occasionally sucking lightly.

"That was… wow." Was all Niall could say as he wound his arms around Elliot's neck. They kissed sweetly now, both still breathing heavy. "You know, I've never kissed a boy before."

"Well you did damn good for your first time." Elliot said, pulling back and resting his forehead on Niall's. "What made you come and talk to me, anyways?" he asked after a moment.

"Your voice, it was so amazing. You sing with such subtle sweetness that's just so…_sexy_." Niall said, looking into Elliot's eyes. He went to take a step forward and grimaced at the stickiness on his pants. "Um, maybe we should clean up…"

Elliot laughed lightly and took Niall's hand, pushing the door open to the men's room. Niall tried to clean himself up the best he could, but he still had to pull his sweater down extra low to make sure no one saw anything. Niall looked up and saw Elliot watching him in the mirror.

"What?" Niall asked, already feeling himself growing hard at Elliot's seductive gaze.

"Ready for round two?" Elliot asked before sauntering over to Niall and placing a firm kiss on his lips. Just as Niall was running his hands threw Elliot's hair, Liam burst through the bathroom door, looking like a mad man.

"NIALL! Oh there you are, we're leaving." He said, before turning and leaving just as fast as he had come in. Niall looked at Elliot, mouth agape and shock on his face.

"What in the world…" Niall said, removing his hands from Elliot's hair reluctantly. "I um, should probably…"

"Go find out what's up, yeah." Elliot said, taking a step back so Niall could move around him.

"Can I, uh, can I see you again?" Niall asked timidly, wringing his hands slightly.

"Yeah, definitely. Here, I'll give you my phone number…" They exchanged numbers, and Niall reluctantly left Elliot standing there in the restroom, hard and wanting more.

—

The car ride back to the hotel that night was the most awkward of Liam's life. He sat in the passenger seat because he didn't want to look at anyone. But most of all, it was because he was ashamed of himself. Nothing Zayn said to him gave Liam the right to hit him.

When they got back to the hotel, Liam went straight to his room without saying anything to anybody. Once he got there, he threw himself on his bed and cried. Liam wasn't upset about what was said about Danielle, he was over that now. He was upset with himself. He had more self-control than that, and he knew that this incident was going to get into the media.

Liam stripped down to his boxers and laid down trying to go to sleep. He tossed and turned in his bed for ten minutes before sitting up. He rubbed his neck. _Man, I'm so tense_. He tried to relax his usual way, by deep breathing and stretching his muscles, but it wasn't working. He needed something more. He needed heat, pressure… _the hot tub!_

Liam looked over at the clock. It was 12:30; no one was going to be there, so he wouldn't have to worry about running into fans. He grabbed his room key and a towel and left his room, closing the door quietly. Liam walked down the hall silently, choosing to take the stairs up to the top floor instead of the elevator.

He climbed the one set of stairs to the top floor, and made his way down the hall to the door that led to the roof pool. Liam walked out into the open air and let out a sigh of relief. He walked over to the edge of the roof and looked out into the city. The view was breathtaking. A cool breeze blew across the roof and gave Liam a chill. He turned around to face the hot tub and froze. There was Emma. In the hot tub. Starring at him.

"…Hi." Liam said, crossing his arms over his chest and suddenly wishing he had something more on then just his boxers.

"Hey." Emma said quietly, smiling at him. She was shoulder deep in the hot tub and had her hair up in the messy-yet-sexy bun that Liam liked so much.

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize anyone else was up here." Liam said, and he turned to leave.

"Wait, you can stay." Emma said, sitting up a little in the water. "It's too quiet up here anyway."

Liam slowly made his way over to the hot tub, setting his stuff on a chair before lowering himself into the water. The water was quite warm but not unpleasant, just what he needed to relax his tense muscles. Liam sat there for a few minutes with his eyes closed, letting the water work its magic, enjoying the jets that beat into his back.

Liam opened his eyes, smiling when he noticed Emma's eyes were closed. He noticed she wasn't wearing any makeup, and her skin looked really smooth. Her lips were a light shade of red, and her eyelashes were long, splayed across her face. Liam thought women didn't need makeup anyway. They were much more beautiful naturally. He noticed her tank top and shorts and smiled, realizing Emma must have done exactly what he did, and just came up to the roof to relax.

"What are you so happy about?" Emma said, making Liam jump a little. He hadn't noticed she opened her eyes. "Last time I saw you, you looked ready to rip someone's head off."

Liam looked up at her with shame shining in his eyes. "Emma, I'm so sorry about tonight. I can't believe I lost control like that. And I apologize for Zayn as well. Don't hate him; he just gets really out of control when he's drunk."

"It's okay; I definitely had an interesting evening." She said smiling at him softly.

"No, it's not, I feel like we ruined your night. And we made fools of ourselves were you used to work, and I'm sure there's going to be something in the media about One Direction hating each other or that we are fighting over you or-"

"Liam!" Emma said, grabbing his hand to stop him. "It's really no big deal. You don't need to sweat about it. If rumors start, we'll clear them up. And in Zayn's case, he can either apologize and make amends or go on being rude about it."

Liam took Emma's hand in both of his and squeezed it gently, smiling at her in thanks. He tended to get a little stressed about these types of things, and she seemed to handle it quite well.

"And… I'm sorry to hear about you and Danielle. I know y'all were together for a long time." she said slowly taking her hand back and smiling at him sadly.

"Well, thank you. We dated for almost three years. But I'm doing okay." He said, smiling softly.

"May I ask why?" Emma said, scooting a little closer to Liam.

"She said that the long distance thing wasn't working for her." Liam said solemnly, recalling the conversation.

"Well, she made a huge mistake." Emma said, leaning back against the wall again and closing her eyes. Liam couldn't help the huge grin that spread across his face at this. They sat there in comfortable silence for a few more minutes, just enjoying the water. Then Emma said, "So, I'm in love with Louis Tomlinson."

Liam paled, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "…What?"

Emma opened her eyes at this, suddenly smirking. "Oh, not like that! I know he's in love with Harry. I meant like he's my new best friend."

"Oh, okay… wait, how do you know he likes Harry?" Liam asked, confused. He was sure he hadn't said anything to her.

"Uh, because I have eyes?" Liam just starred at her. "Oh, come on, I've seen the way they look at each other. Harry might not realize he's in love with Louis, but Louis has. The fans know it too."

"Well, just because the fans speculate doesn't mean they know the truth. How did _you_ figure it out?" Liam asked, leaning forward toward Emma.

"Liam, I am famous for my amazing gaydar. I can sniff 'em out from a mile away. Besides, I can tell by the way Louis holds himself that he's gay. What can I say, it's a gift." She said shrugging. There was silence for a moment, then suddenly, "Jesus, I'm turning into a prune! Look at my fingers!"

Liam starred at her like she was speaking a foreign language. "You're an interesting one, you know." He said, shaking his head.

"You've never heard that expression? Huh, must be an American thing. I meant my fingers are all wrinkly, like a prune?" she said, holding out her hands once again. Liam just shook his head as he stood up in the water and walked over to Emma.

"Can I walk you to your room?" he said, holding his own (not nearly as wrinkly) hand to help her up.

"Of course." Emma said, taking his hand as he helped her stand up and then followed her out of the water. Liam tried really hard not to stare at her butt as he also got out of the hot tub, as her wet shorts clung to her skin nicely. Liam looked down and noticed his boxers were clinging too, and quickly wrapped his towel around his waist before anything too embarrassing could happen. Emma quickly dried herself and then wrapped her towel around her as well. They left the roof together, Liam holding the door for Emma. "You know, you're quite the gentleman, Liam. Very… old school."

"Is that a good thing?" he asked, smirking at her as the headed down the hall. They stopped in front of a door at the very end.

"Well, it's like I said, Danielle made a huge mistake, letting a guy like you get away." She paused before opening the door. "So, are you going to try to kiss me goodnight?"

"Oh, uh…" Liam stammered, embarrassed because he'd been thinking about it.

"Because that would be alright." She said, taking a step closer to him and placing a hand on his chest, looking up at him through her unbelievably long lashes. Liam took one look into her blue eyes and leaned forward, closing the space in between them in seconds, connecting their lips.

Emma kissed him back sweetly on her tip-toes, smiling into it. Liam placed his hands on her waist gently, shivering at the coldness of her wet clothes and the pleasure of his lips against hers. Her lips were unbelievably soft, and they tasted faintly of mango chap stick. Liam fell in love with the taste immediately.

Emma was the first one to pull away, gently sinking back to her normal height and sighing lightly. They looked into each other's eyes for a minute before Emma placed a pec on Liam's cheek and stepped back, opening her door. "Goodnight Liam."

"Night." He said, a huge grin plastered on his face as Emma closed the door. Liam could have sworn he heard her mumble "dork" as she shut the door, but that could have been his imagination. _Sweet lord, I just kissed Emma… _Liam thought as he made his way back down to his room. As soon as he closed the door to his room, he was on twitter making a public statement about his life.

So guys, just thought you should know, Danielle and I have called it quits. But don't sweat it, I'm the happiest I've ever been in my life right now. I'm on a world tour and I'm surrounded by wonderful people. Life for Liam is looking pretty good at the mo'. #lovinlife

**A/N: Okay, there it is! Did you like it? this is definitely my favorite chapter so far! And be nice about my smut, it's the first I've ever written. BTW I think that Liam always posts important things on twitter, so I figured it was a good way to end the chapter. Let me know what you think! As always, love Emily :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Not much to say besides the usual! OH, people have been asking if Liam saw Niall and Elliot kissing, and the answer is not really. He was so enraged that he didn't really register what was happening. Liam just knows that Niall was in the bathroom when he found him. But that's not to say he won't realize anything later on ;) **

**So, Just a big thanks for reading and reviewing, and here's the next chapter. Also, another warning for language and smut. OMG guys, shit's about to go down… All you Larry Stylinson peeps, look out, that's all im gonna say. Enjoy! **

Chapter 9

When the boys got back to the hotel, Louis watched sadly as Liam stormed up to his room without a word to anyone. Louis knew he was more upset with himself than Zayn. That was just Liam's way; he was never one to judge others, only himself. Zayn's rapidly growing black eye wasn't helping either.

While Paul was taking Zayn up to his room to get his eye checked out, Niall helped Louis get a very drunk Harry up to his room. With some difficulty, they got him there, and they carried him to his bed. As soon as Harry was sitting down, Niall left in a hurry, wishing Louis and Harry a goodnight. Louis noticed Niall had been acting strange all night, and he seemed strangely giddy the whole ride home. Louis was at a loss to what was going on, and at the moment he had bigger issues on his hands.

Louis was helping Harry to his bed when he started going crazy. "Ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass Stop….. NOW MAKE THAT MOTHER FUCKER HAMMER TIME LIKE-"

"Harry Styles shut your mouth! People are trying to sleep." Louis whispered hastily, putting his hand over Harry's mouth. That was definitely a mistake. Because apparently, Harry was feeling mischievous. Before Louis could stop him, Harry stuck his tongue out and started licking Louis' hand to get him off. Louis quickly moved his hand, only to be suddenly pinned against the wall by Harry. "Harry, what are you-"

He was cut off by Harry pressing up against him, putting both his hands on either side of Louis' head. "I'm mad at you Lou."

"Wh- why?" Louis stammered, suddenly feeling very hot around the collar and also aware that he was having a very hard problem down below. If Harry took one step closer to him, he would know exactly what was going on.

"You completely ignored me tonight. A man's got feelings you know. You've know Emma for what, a week? And now you two are suddenly BFF's? I'm hurt, Lou." Harry said, his eyes blazing green as he looked into Louis' blue ones.

"It's, uh, it's not like that, we're just friends." Louis stammered, looking away from Harry's intense gaze. "Besides, I didn't think you would-" _Oh my fucking god_… Louis gasped as Harry suddenly pressed him against the wall with his full body. Louis could feel everything, and he groaned when he felt Harry's hard on against his leg.

"I don't like being ignored Louis. But I _do_ like you. Don't you want me Louis?" Harry ground his hips down on Louis', and it took every single ounce of Louis' self-control not to melt right there. _Oh my god, Harry can't do this to me now! He's completely drunk, this isn't right. Ngh, but it feels so good…_

"_God_ yes, I want you, I want you _so_ bad. But Harry, you're completely wasted. We, uh, we can't do this now. I can't do this if you won't even remember it in the morning." Said Louis, hating himself for it. But deep down he knew he was doing the right thing.

"Come on Lou, nothing like a little liquid courage to get your juices flowing, if you know what I mean." Harry said, leaning in to kiss Louis. But Louis pushed him back, all the way to the bed where Harry sat.

"I said no, Harry. Not like this. Now go to bed." _So you can forget everything that just happened in the morning_. Louis thought. He turned to go, leaving Harry sitting there on the bed. He was almost out the door when Harry spoke up.

"I love you Louis." Louis almost turned around right then and jumped Harry's bones, but then he heard snoring and turned to see Harry had fallen back on the bed, asleep.

"I love you too." Louis said, before shutting the door to Harry's room and making his way to his own. He just managed to hold back his tears in time to shut his own door. Then he sank back against the wall and cried.

—

The next morning Zayn woke up to what he thought was an elephant siting on his head. _Shit…_ he thought, as he tried to roll over but quickly stopped trying to move. He was sure that last night was the most he had drunk in a while. He could only imagine how Harry felt, he had drunk twice as much Zayn.

Zayn went over the past night in his mind, trying to make since of the blur. He remembered getting to the club, then finding Harry with that bottle of tequila. After that, it all went to hell. He danced on every girl he could find, until for some reason unknown to him now, he decided to go up to Emma. _Why on earth would I _kiss_ her? Sure, she's attractive and funny, but _Liam_ likes her! Why would I do that to one of my closest friends?_ Zayn put his hands over his face and winced. His right eye was tender, and he was pretty sure he had a black eye from where Liam had hit him. _Good, I deserve everything he did to me and more. I was a right git last night, to him and Emma. I need to apologize._

He made another attempt to get out of bed, and managed to sit up on the side. Zayn looked over at the clock. 7:30 am. They had pretty much a free day today until 5, when they were supposed to be at the stadium for sound check and then the show was at 7. _Get up man, you need to apologize._ With some effort, Zayn got up and put on a shirt and sweats before going to the bathroom and splashing water on his face. That helped a little. He looked up and saw that his eye was definitely turning purple. Their stylist was gonna flip out. He took two aspirin and left his room, making his way down the hall towards' Liam's.

When he got to the room, Zayn took a deep breath before knocking twice. "Liam? It's me, I need to talk to talk to you." He only waited a moment before Liam cracked the door open.

"…Hey." Liam said, rubbing his neck uncomfortably.

"Hey mate. I just, I came to apologize for being an idiot, and I that I should never have said those things to you about Danielle. That was out of line, and I'm sorry about Emma, and-" Zayn was suddenly cut off by the force of the hug he was getting from Liam. "Liam?"

"Zayn, I can't believe I hit you, I feel terrible. Look at your face! Nothing you say to me gives me the right to hit you." They stood there in the embrace for a moment in silence, Liam glad his friend was okay and Zayn in shock that Liam could forgive him so quickly.

"How can you forgive me so easily?" Zayn asked, still hugging Liam back tightly.

"Because, we're brothers. And brothers fight, but that doesn't mean they don't love each other." Liam said, releasing Zayn and taking a step back, but keeping his hands on his shoulders.

"Well," Zayn said, smiling a little. "That was easier than I thought it would be. Now I just have to talk to Emma…"

"Well, tell you what. I was just about to head up to her room. I think if I'm there she'll go easier on you." Liam said, going back into his room. Zayn followed, suddenly a little suspicious.

"Wait, how do you know where her room is?" Zayn asked.

"Oh, well, last night I went to the hot tub, and she was there, and we talked for a little while, then I walked her to her room…"

"Ooo, Liam, what you doing?" Zayn asked in his funny Indian accent, smiling like an idiot.

"Shut up Zayn." Liam said, but he was grinning just as idiotically.

"What happened? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Zayn said as Liam grabbed his stuff and they left the room together, heading for the stairs.

"Well, I actually should thank you, because what you said last night is how she knew we broke up. That kind of broke the ice. Then I walked her back to her room…"

"And you kissed her!" Zayn exclaimed as they started climbing the stairs.

"Actually, it was more like she kissed me." Liam said, smiling again.

"Ooooooooo, Liam, you got a feisty one!" Zayn said in the accent again as they reached the top floor.

"We only kissed! She probably just felt sorry for me."

"Then why are you coming up to her room?" Zayn asked with a knowing look.

"Well, she asked if I wanted to go to breakfast with her…"

"Liam, mate, I'm pretty sure that's a good sign." Zayn said as they made their way down the hall. Liam stopped at a door at the very end and knocked.

"Emma? It's me. And Zayn's out here as well." Liam called. There was movement behind the door and then Emma opened it. She stood there a moment, then crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame, giving Zayn her best bitch face.

"Nice shiner." She said, pointing to his eye. Liam stepped to the side out of the line of fire.

"Okay, before you say anything else, I just want to say how sorry I am. I was completely out of line last night, and I should never have kissed you, especially since I was drunk out of my mind. And I completely deserve anything you have to say to me." Zayn said with utmost sincerity.

Emma stood there a moment before smiling at him. "Dude, I completely understand. You were hammered last night. I'm surprised you even remembered what happened."

Zayn stood there in shock. Not only was Emma not mad at him, she was joking around about it. "You're really not mad?"

"Of course not. Everything's cool. Come here." She said, opening her arms for a hug. Zayn gladly accepted, happy everything had worked out. She released him with a mischievous smile. "Okay, not get out of here. I've got a hot date." She said, before grabbing Liam by the arm, pulling him into her penthouse suite and shutting the door.

Zayn stood there a moment in shock, then he burst out laughing as he made his way back downstairs. _Liam's definitely got his hands full with her_.

—

Harry wasn't sure if the banging was coming from his head or the door. All he knew was that it was loud and it hurt his brain. The banging continued, and Harry realized it was coming from his hotel door. He cracked one eye open, and immediately shut it. Everything was so bright. The banging continued and Harry knew he had to answer the door, but his body wasn't listening to him. He opened his eyes again and managed to keep them open. He looked over at his alarm clock and saw it was already 10 am. _Come on Harry, there's someone at the door. Get your ass out of bed._

"Harry!" now the person at the door was calling his name, and he barely managed to sit up. "Harry!" A sudden wave of nausea swept over him and he almost retched right there. But he stopped himself. _Just let the person in, and then you can let it out. _He told himself. With a lot of willpower, he got up and shuffled over to the door. He pulled it open and his gaze fell on a worried looking Louis.

"Louis, what do you-" Harry stopped mid-sentence, feeling the same sickening feeling in his stomach again; he turned and rushed towards the bathroom, barley making it in time. He heaved, and all that came up was alcohol. "Uh…" Harry groaned, retching again. He was hot and cold all the same time, and he was sweating like crazy. He had never had such a bad hangover. Then again he had never consumed that much alcohol. Harry heard water running and looked over his shoulder to find Louis wetting a wash cloth, which he then started dabbing Harry's forehead with. "Lou, you don't ha-" he was interrupted by another heave, which burned his throat.

"Shhhh, it's okay Harry. This should help." Louis started rubbing small circles on Harry's back, trying to sooth him. Harry felt considerable better, and he leaned back from the toilet slowly, careful not to move to swiftly and bring back the nausea. Louis gently placed the towel on Harry's forehead, and he sighed with relief at the coolness.

"Thanks Lou." Harry said, smiling over at him without moving his head. He knew the worst part was over, now that his body had gotten rid of the alcohol. "I love you, mate." Harry said, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths as he let his nausea fade.

"I love you, too." Louis said very quietly, almost too quiet for Harry to hear. "Do you need anything?" he asked, louder this time.

"Could you go find the aspirin I have in my bag?" Harry asked, cracking an eye.

"Sure." As Louis went off to fetch the pills, Harry tried to recall what had happened last night.

He remembered going to the club, and listening to Emma's friend sing. Then Emma and Louis had started dancing. And therein lays the problem. Harry had gotten that sudden jealousy and he was angry and confused, hence the tequila. He tried to drown his feelings for Louis in booze, and in return he was sitting on the floor of his hotel bathroom, having just puked his guts out.

Harry coughed and he felt so many pains at once, tears were brought to his eyes. "Louis?"

"I'm right here mate, I got the aspirin." Louis said, handing Harry the bottle as he filled a glass with water. "Here, this will help."

Harry eyed the water, worried it might make him throw up again, but he took it anyway. He took the medicine and a small sip of water, and was relieved when it didn't immediately come back up. "Thanks Lou, you're a life saver. You don't have to do this you know."

"What are friends for? I know you would do the same for me anyway." He said, smiling softly at Harry. They were silent for a moment, and then Louis asked very quietly, "So, do you remember anything that happened last night?"

"Not really. After I got that bottle, I don't remember much. Just a lot of dancing, then it all goes blank. I think my brain stopped functioning." Harry waited for a laugh or chuckle from Louis, but was suddenly worried when Louis' face fell. He looked like he was going to cry, and Harry was suddenly worried he'd done something wrong. "Lou, what's wrong? Did something happen last night?"

"Well, Liam punched Zayn in the face." he said, shrugging. Harry, however, was in shock.

"What? Our Liam? Daddy Direction Puppy Dog Liam? Punched Zayn. What happened?" Harry said in a rush. His jaw fell open as Louis recalled the whole situation. From Zayn kissing Emma all the way to Paul carrying him up to his room later that night. When he finished, Harry's mouth was still agape. "Have you talked to Zayn?"

"Yeah, I have. He's talked to Liam and Emma and everything is cool. But the presses are having a field day. You should see the articles online. Ranging from Liam and Danielle's break up all the way to the possibility of One Direction breaking up and cancelling the tour. Liam, Emma, Zayn and I have already tweeted about it, trying to quell rumors and in Zayn's case, making a public apology. We are planning on addressing it again at the show tonight." Louis said, getting up off the floor and starting to pick up the bathroom.

"Wow…" Harry said, taking it all in. They had all had quite the night. "Wait a minute, where was Niall during all this?"

"That's the thing, nobody knows. I've asked him and he says he was there with us, dancing and having a good time. But when Liam went to go get him to leave, he was in the bathroom. I think he was hiding in there. You know he doesn't like conflicts, and seeing Liam that angry probably made him uneasy. I didn't mention this to Liam though." Louis said, leaning against the counter.

Harry sat there for a moment in silence, taking it all in. He really had missed a lot. "So, why did you come up here anyway?" he asked Louis, while he very slowly stood up. He was still feeling ill, but it was a dull ache now, and not a searing pain.

"I came up to make sure you were still breathing. You consumed ungodly amounts of liquor last night." Harry nodded. He couldn't argue with that. "So, what do you want to do today? It's just you and me, the other boys are busy."

"Doing what?" Harry asked as he slowly made his way from the bathroom to his bed, where he sat down slowly, followed by Louis.

"Well, Niall was off to go see some musical on Broadway. Zayn is doing damage control, and Liam and Emma are out shopping and sightseeing." Louis said, sitting down next to Harry and picking up the room service menu off the bedside table.

"Since when does Niall like musicals?" Harry asked, but Louis just shrugged. "Wait, wait, wait, did you say Liam and Emma were out together? When did this happen?"

"I will explain it _all,_ over some sandwiches. I'm famished." Louis said, picking up the phone and looking at the menu. Harry smiled. He didn't much care what he did today, as long as he was with Louis.

—

Liam smiled over at Emma, who was signing some autographs for a few fans who ran into her at the clothing store they were in. Liam had been approached earlier as well, but he found he wasn't as well recognized as Emma.

She finished with the girls after a few pictures, and then walked back over to Liam. "Sorry about that, those girls are big fans; they're coming to the concert tonight." She said, taking her bags back from him. Emma turned to head out of the store and Liam followed. She was wearing a dark indigo tank top with lace around the top and bottom, black skinny jeans, and bright purple wedges, which made her about three inches taller. Emma's blonde curls fell loosely down her back, and her hips swayed slightly as she walked. Liam chastised himself yet again for looking at her butt. He caught up to her at the front door and held it open.

"So, where to next?" Liam asked, following Emma out onto the street. It was busy, people walking everywhere and lots of cars in the street.

"What time is it?" she asked, pausing on the side walk.

Liam looked at his watch. "Eleven thirty."

"What do you think about lunch? There's a good deli down the street." She said, stepping closer to him.

"Sounds like a plan then. Are you sure I can't carry your bags?" Liam asked for the third time that day. Emma had about five, and they weren't light. Liam only had two, one big and one small.

He had never seen a girl shop like her. She found something she liked and she bought it, no price was a problem. He had asked her about it as she was paying for a 500 dollar pair of shoes. "Clothes and shoes are pretty much the only thing I splurge on. I like to look good, you know?" Oh, Liam had noticed, and he definitely couldn't complain about her style. He liked that she dressed however she wanted. A lot of stars had stylists and managers who controlled their images, but Liam and Emma were some of the lucky ones.

"I can carry them, thanks." She said, winking at him as they headed down the street to the deli. Liam looked around the street, smiling at people as they walked by. There was a spring in his step that he had been missing for a while, and he knew it was because he was utterly happy. He wished Emma's hand was free, because he really wanted to hold it. "This place is pretty good, I've been here a few times."

Liam followed Emma into the shop. It was on the smaller side, but it was doing good business. "Here, I'll take our stuff and find a table." Liam said, getting Emma's bags from her.

"Okay, what do you want?" Emma asked, turning to face him. Liam looked up at the menu. _Mmm…_

"Just get me what you get." He said.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked, stepping up to the counter.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Liam said before turning around and looking for a table. There was a small booth in the corner, and he went strait for it. He put all their bags by his feet, and whipped out his phone to check for messages. There were a few texts from the boys, all teasing him about what he was doing with Emma. He brushed those aside and headed for twitter to check on the fans.

So far there had been numerous trending topics about the boys, a few rather crude and hurtful, but most were encouraging. The ones that he really appreciated were #StayStrongLiam and #1DFamilySticksTogather. Under those you could really see all the true love and support the fans gave, and it almost made Liam emotional to know that he could go through something so painful and they still have his back. Liam was replying to some rather heartfelt tweets when Emma came back with two cokes.

"What's the damage?" She asked, setting their drinks down and taking he seat across from Liam.

"Well, twitter's not that bad actually. The fans are supporting us even though they don't really know the whole truth." He said, taking a sip from his drink.

"I haven't gotten on my lap top since yesterday, before everything went down. I was almost too afraid to see the comments…" she said, looking down at her hands. Liam felt a pang in his chest for causing all this drama for her, and he reached across the table and took one of her hands in his.

"Emma, I'm so sorry that I made this mess. You shouldn't have to deal with this. I shouldn't have over reacted-"

"Stop saying that, you didn't overreact. If Zayn had said those things to me I would have kicked his ass! He's lucky all you did was clock him once." She said seriously, taking Liam by surprise.

"Man, Zayn was right…" Liam mumbled, raising his eyebrows in appreciation.

"Right about what?" Emma asked, taking her hand back and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh nothing, he just said you were uh…" he paused, unsure if he should tell her.

"What Liam? Do I need to slap him?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"No! He just said you were… feisty." Liam braced for impact, but was surprised when Emma just smiled seductively at him.

"Baby, you have no idea…" She said, moving her foot under the table to touch his leg. Liam blushed and Emma giggled, making Liam smile as well. Her laugh was like music to his ears. They were both unconsciously leaning forward, and Liam was suddenly distracted by how naturally red and plump Emma's lips looked. He remembered how smooth and soft they felt against his, and the light taste of mango that lingered after they kissed last night…

"Here you go guys!" said a small waitress, bringing their plates over to the table. Both Liam and Emma leaned back quickly, Emma smirking and Liam's face red.

"Thanks." He said, accepting his plate. He eyed Emma skeptically across the table. "Ham and Cheese?"

"What can I say, it's a classic." She said before winking at him as she took a bite. Liam just shook his head and ate his lunch. They both made easy conversation over the food, Liam making Emma laugh probably more than necessary. What could he say, he loved the sound. When they were done eating, they both got up, Emma reached for her bags, but Liam only handed her two. "Come on Liam, give me the others, you don't have to carry them."

"But I want to carry them, love." He said as they left the shop, Emma blushing slightly at the pet name.

"But why? They're heavy." She said, walking over to the curb to hail a taxi.

"So I can do this." Liam said, taking her free hand in his own. Emma smiled down at their intertwined fingers and sighed lightly.

"Well, I guess I can't argue with that." She said, successfully stopping a taxi. Liam reached forward and opened the door, letting Emma in first and following quickly behind.

"Where to?" the driver asked once Liam shut the door.

"Manhattan Centre Hotel on Seventh Avenue, please." Emma said, buckling her seatbelt. They rode back to the hotel in comfortable silence, still holding hands sweetly. Liam never realized how nice it could be just to sit close to someone holding hands. It made his heart swell with warmth. When the taxi reached the hotel, Liam paid the man before helping Emma out of the car.

They took the elevator up to the top floor, and Liam walked Emma to her room. When Emma opened up the door, Liam hesitated. "So, should I set these down or…?"

"Lord, just get in here." She said, pulling him in and shutting the door. She set her purse on a table and led him over to the couch, where Liam put the bags down.

"What all did you buy, anyway?" Liam asked, peeking in one of the bags. Emma slapped his hand away. "Ow!"

"No peeking, those are my clothes for tonight! They're a surprise." She said, picking up the bags and disappearing through a door off the living room. Her suite was huge, with a separate bathroom, bedroom, kitchenette and living area. Emma walked back into the room and kick off her heels before taking a seat on the large couch.

"What do you want to do now?" Liam asked, taking a seat next to Emma on the couch.

"How about a movie? I can order one on the TV." She said, reaching forward and grabbing the controller off the coffee table. She turned on the flat screen and went to some movie menu. "Which one?" she said, switching between Toy Story and Madagascar.

"I think I'm gonna have to go with Toy Story. It's my favorite." She smiled at him before selecting it.

As the movie started, Emma scooted closer to Liam, her legs up on the couch beside her and her left side pressed against him. He relaxed at the warm touch and put his arm around her shoulders. They watched the movie quietly for a while, until Emma rested her head on his shoulder and started snoring softly. Liam smiled down at her as she slept. Her eyelashes splayed out against her skin. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and whispered "Night, love," before turning back to the movie.

Liam felt that familiar swell in his chest and was comforted by the warm weight of Emma leaning on him. This is what he had missed most, being able to just be close to someone. Liam sighed, and at this moment, he was completely and utterly content.

**A/N: OH MY GOSH GUYS! I'm falling in love with this story more and more! And see, I don't hate Zayn, he's actually a lovely guy! Ooo, and just wait for the next chapter! More smuttie goodness! **

**P.S. I love you all, Read, Review, Comment, you know, just do your thing. Links in my profile (on :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: hey peeps, new chapter on its way! Just a quick thanks for everybody who has reviewed and favorited my story, it's really encouraging to know y'all are liking it! **

**Also, I apologize if my smut is terrible, I've never written any before and I've been told its too direct… but I'm working on it so bear with me!**

**And here's chapter 10 **

Chapter 10

Niall was sitting on the edge of his seat, full of excitement. He was watching Elliot in Godspell, and it was amazing. He has never really been one for musicals, but Elliot's voice was so enticing, he couldn't get enough of it! And the way the show was set up, with the stage in the middle and the audience all around, it was really different, but cool.

Niall had woken up to a text from Elliot this morning, telling him he had a ticket waiting for him for the one o'clock show. When he had arrived, not only did he get in, they gave him a backstage pass. Elliot was only going to be in the show for this week, and Niall was glad they had today off before the concert so he could go see him.

Niall was enjoying the show, and he sat up a little straighter as All for the Best ended and Elliot stepped forward for All Good Gifts.

"_We plow the fields and scatter the good seed on the land..  
But it is fed and watered by God's almighty hand..  
He sends us snow in winter, the warmth to swell the grain...  
The breezes and the sunshine, and soft refreshing rain..."_

Yet again, Niall was blown away by Elliot's sweet tenor. The way he moved his voice seemed so effortless, _and that_, Niall thought, _was true talent_.

After the musical ended, Niall joined in with the rest of the audience in a standing ovation. Just as the cast was taking a bow, Elliot spotted Niall, and he winked. Niall thought he might pass out right there. As soon as the cast filed out and the audience started to leave, Niall started making his way towards backstage. When he got to the hall, he flashed his pass at a security guard before heading in.

Niall spotted Elliot immediately; he was talking to two girls down the hall. He walked up to him and they smiled at each other as he approached. "Elliot, you were amazing. I knew you could sing, but that was incredible!" Niall must have been making goo-goo eyes at Elliot because the two girls politely excused themselves, leaving Niall and Elliot standing there alone. "I'm serious, I was blown away."

"Well, thanks. I'm really glad you came, especially since I'm only in it for the week." Elliot said, stepping closer to Niall. Niall's breathing quickened as the space between them decreased, and his mind suddenly was full of memories from last night. The way Elliot's blazing blue eyes looked at his, how soft Elliot's lips were on his, that amazing friction… "Wanna go to my dressing room?" Elliot asked suddenly, apparently following Niall's train of thought.

"Yeah…" Niall said, following Elliot as he took him by the hand and led him down the hall. They reached a room at the end of the hall and Elliot led them inside. He locked the door behind them. "Elliot-" Niall was interrupted by Elliot throwing himself at him. Their lips met, and their kisses were all teeth and tongue, but Niall didn't much mind. Elliot had him pinned against the wall, and they were slowly grinding again.

"Niall…" Elliot whispered in his ear before nibbling on his ear lobe.

"Ngh…" Niall managed before grinding against Elliot again.

"Can I touch you?" Elliot asked, and Niall froze. He had never been with another guy before, and although he loved what he and Elliot had done last night, he didn't know if he was ready for… _that_ yet.

"Elliot, I've never…" he muttered, his cheeks turning red. Elliot continued to nibble on his ear, and Niall could feel his hesitation slipping. Elliot placed his hand on the growing bulge in Niall's pants and Niall moaned, thrusting into his hand. "God yes."

"Just tell me if you want me to stop." Elliot said, squeezing lightly. Niall moaned again, and Elliot started playing with the elastic of Niall's boxers, teasing. He slowly dipped his hand in, and gripped Niall's length loosely.

"Oh sweet Jesus…" Niall moaned as Eliot gripped more firmly and started moving his hand slowly. Niall was in heaven, completely blissed out. He turned his head and caught Elliot's lips in a hungry kiss. Elliot continued his movements, occasionally twisting his wrist and almost bringing Niall to his knees from the pleasure.

After a little while, "Are you close?" Elliot asked breathlessly, grinding against Niall's leg as he continued to stroke Niall.

"Uh, yes, I'm so, so close, ah." Niall said, as Elliot continued his movements with a little more intensity, thrusting against Niall at the same time. Just as Elliot decided to bite down on Niall's shoulder, the pleasure became too much, and he reached his climax. He sagged against the wall a little, and turned to kiss Elliot as he ground down twice more before releasing as well. "That was incredible."

"I know…" they both stood there panting a moment, before Elliot turned and placed a sweet kiss on Niall's lips. "So, hi."

"Yeah, hi." Niall replied, smiling like he meant it.

"Man, my day just keeps getting better." Elliot said, nuzzling into Niall's neck.

"Just wait." Niall said, before tackling Elliot and kissing his fiercely again, ready for round two.

—

Emma woke up to the sound of Liam's low chuckle. It was a deep sound, low in his chest, which sent tingles from her nose to her toes. She turned her head from where it was resting on his shoulder and sighed, opening her eyes. "Hmmm."

"I'm sorry love, did i wake you?" Liam said, brushing some hair off her face. Emma's smile widened at the pet name. _I could definitely get used to that._ She thought, pecking him on the cheek.

"It's okay, I probably need to get up anyway. What time is it?" She asked, sitting up on the couch and stretching her cramped legs. She had fallen asleep with them tucked by her side, and now her left foot was asleep.

"It's almost three forty-five." He said, turning down the volume on the TV.

"What? Liam, you should have woken me up, we need to leave in less than an hour!" she said as she shot off the couch. She ran into her bedroom and opened her closet. _Where is that shirt…? Ah, okay. Now my bra…_ Emma grabbed her clothes for her opening numbers; black liquid leggings and a bright indigo shirt that was slightly see through and flowed down to her mid-thigh. She also grabbed her black lace bra, which she knew looked great showing through her shirt. She came out of her room and went to go hang her things in the bathroom. Liam was still sitting on the couch, now watching Top Gear on BBC America. "Don't y'all have to get ready, or do you do that while I'm singing?"

"We will do it while you're singing…" he said, turning to answer her as she went into the bathroom and shut the door. Emma had already taken off her shirt when she realized her robe was still in her bedroom, and she needed it. _I'll just go grab it and be back._ She opened the door and went back into her room just as Liam was getting something out of the refrigerator, which had a full view of the bathroom. He had just picked up a bottle of water as she came out in just her bra and jeans, and he proceeded to drop it on the floor as she smirked at him. "Ugh, do you, um, want me to leave?"

Emma just smiled as she grabbed the robe and strode back into the living room. "No, you don't have to, unless you need to go do anything?" she called as she went back into the bathroom again.

"No, nope, I've got nothing to do." Liam called form the living room, sounding quite flustered. Emma smiled to herself as she turned on the shower. She really liked Liam, and he was definitely the sweetest and nicest guy she'd ever met. And she could tell he liked her too.

Emma smiled as she washed her hair and shaved. It was nice to be wanted, and although she had dated a few guys before, none of them made her feel like Liam did. Like… she was more than a famous singer, or just another girlfriend. Liam made her feel warm and, dare she say it, loved. By the time she was done in the shower, she was in a great mood. She put on her bra and underwear before putting on her robe, and coming out of the bathroom. Liam was looking around the room, and he had found her notebook on the kitchen table.

"Whatcha doin'?" Emma asked as she was toweling her hair dry. He looked up and smiled at her, still holding the notebook.

"Is this all your stuff?" he asked, pointing to her drawings. Emma had a hobby of designing clothes and shoes, and she kept all her stuff in a purple notebook. She was actually going to be wearing some of her clothes tonight.

"Yeah, those are mine." She said, leaving him at the table with her drawings and heading back into her room to grab her makeup. She came to the table and set it down. Then she went back into the bathroom to fix her hair. Emma had a process for her hair. First, she combed it out with a detangler. Then she put moose in it and blowed it dry with a defuser, which helped control her blonde curls. While she was doing this, Liam walked over and leaned against the door frame to the bathroom.

"Don't you have a stylist for that?" he asked, brushing some of her hair behind her shoulder.

"Nope, I don't need one." She said, putting the blow drier down and turning to him. He stood up strait as she stepped closer to him and placed her hands on his muscled chest. "And by the looks of it you don't either."

Emma leaned forward and met him in a sweet kiss. Liam's lips were so soft, the softest Emma had ever kissed. He was always so gentle too, like he was worried if he kissed her too hard he would hurt her. And for some reason, she liked that. She pulled back, and smiled up at him. "I need to do my make up."

"You don't need it." he said, making her blush lightly. "I wish you wouldn't wear it, you're so pretty already." Emma couldn't help but give him another kiss for that. But then she really needed to get ready.

Liam looked through Emma's designs as she got ready, which she would like to point out, was in record time. She went into the bathroom and got dressed, adding her bright indigo felt heels, which gave her three inches in height. She stepped out of the bathroom, ready to go, and Liam's eyes widened at her outfit. She did a little twirl for him, and he raised his eyebrows in appreciation. "See something you like?"

"Definitely." He said. Emma took his hand as they left her room and headed downstairs to the lobby. "Ready for tonight?"

"Ready to rock the house!" she said, and they shared another kiss as the elevator door shut.

—

Louis and Harry had spent the whole day together, playing Halo and Call of Duty. They hadn't had a day like this since they left London, which was over a month ago. Even though Louis's feelings for Harry had changed since then, he still loved just messing around with him and hanging out together.

They played video games, ate junk food, and around three, they decided to do a twitcam. "Whose twitter do you want to use?" Harry asked, setting his lap top up on the coffee table that was in front of the couch.

"Let's just use yours, you're already logged in." Louis said, coming to sit next to Harry on the couch. Harry opened his twitter on the computer and sent out a tweet that said "Heads up Directioner's, there's a twitcam coming your way in 5." Since then, they were already trending topics called #HarryTwitcam and Follow Me Styles.

"Okay, let's get this baby started…" Harry said, opening the link. He looked into the camera. "Hello!"

"Hi guys! How's it going?" Louis said, scooting into the shot. He realized that He and Harry were both wearing beanies, and mentally kicked himself. The fans were going to run with that one.

The boys spent about five minutes just saying hi to everyone, and explaining that they were bored. Then Louis asked if anyone had any questions, and the live stream almost froze, so many ones came in. Most of the questions were either about Liam and Danielle, Liam and Emma, or Liam and Zayn. Harry and Louis looked at each other and Louis turned back to the camera.

"Okay, so a lot of you guys are asking about what's going on in the band at the moment, so I guess we can take a second to address some rumors. First of all, One Direction is definitely not breaking up." Louis said, looking at Harry.

"Yeah guys, we're still as strong a band as ever, and just because we have a few bumps doesn't mean that it's over." Harry added.

"Also, we are continuing with the tour as scheduled." Louis said, nodding reassuringly. "Moving on. Harold?"

"Well, as for Liam and Danielle, they have broken up. It's been almost two weeks since then, and we can assure you Liam is doing fine, and that he really appreciates how you were all there for him." Harry said, smiling at the camera.

"And as for last night, Zayn will be saying something later tonight at the concert, so don't get your nickers in a twist." Louis added, nodding his head again, making it final.

The rest of the twitcam went as usual, with many prank calls and strange antics from the boys. Louis caught himself looking at Harry's lips several times, and he scolded himself for not being I better control of himself. _But Harry's lips looked so soft…_

"Louis?" Harry said, waving a hand in front of Louis' face, bringing him back to the present.

"What?" Louis said. He sensed he'd been asked a question.

" ekneisler asked us what it's like working with Emma." Harry said, giving Louis a look.

"Oh, yeah she's great. I think I speak for all the boys when I say we were blown away by her talent. And she's quite funny as well. She's always very quick witted about her jokes, quicker than me sometimes." Louis said, smiling into the camera. He really did love Emma, they were becoming good friends.

Harry agreed with Louis, telling the fans how she had made fun of him for how he said "us". After a bit more goofing around, Louis noticed the time, and he and Harry said goodbye at 4:30. Harry gathered his things he would need for tonight, and Louis stopped by his room to grab his bag before both boys made their way downstairs. They walked over to the elevator and hit the down button, the doors opening to reveal a red-faced Liam and an ecstatic Emma.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Louis asked, smirking at Liam's slightly mussed hair. He would bet his bum they had been snogging about five seconds ago.

"Ahem, good." Liam said, clearing his throat before answering Louis. Louis turned his gaze to Emma and she winked at him. Oh, they were so going to be talking about this later. Louis noticed how close they were standing and then he glanced at himself and Harry. It was a little sad how he and Harry could be so close yet so far apart. He wanted that same intimate closeness with Harry, where he could put a hand on his waist and whisper in his ear like Liam was doing to Emma right now.

Louis sighed. Then he got an idea. _Tonight, I am going to make a move. I don't know what yet, but Harry is going to notice me._ And with that he crossed his arms and rode down the elevator with a new determination. He was going to be with Harry, if it killed him.

—

Niall strolled into the lobby at exactly 4:29, water in hand, where he was supposed to meet the boys and Emma before heading to the stadium. He was practically skipping he had had such a great time today. After some _very_ special alone time with Elliot, they had gone out for ice cream.

Niall and Elliot had walked down the street to an ice cream parlor, which Elliot said was the best in New York. While Niall's order had been simple, a Neapolitan with sprinkles, Elliot's order had made Niall's eyes widen. He remembered the moment.

"And for you sir?" the woman behind the counter had asked.

"Yes," Elliot replied, smiling sweetly at the woman. "I'd like a large Cinnamon Vanilla and cake batter ice cream with Kit Kats, chocolate chips, and chocolate fudge on top. Please."

Niall had stared at him for a full five minutes with his mouth open. "What on earth did you just get?"

Elliot explained that ever since he was a kid, he had gotten the same ice cream. He really didn't know when he first had eaten it, but he loved it none the less. Niall and Elliot had spent the rest of the day chatting over their ice cream, both boys discussing their childhood and their lives in general.

Niall was so engrossed in their time together, he hadn't noticed Zayn sitting on the couch to his left. "Hey Niall."

"Jesus!" Niall jumped about three feet in the air, before putting his hand over his heart and glaring at Zayn, who was now laughing at him. "Bastard."

"Sorry mate, I thought you saw me." Zayn said between fits of giggles. "Why are you so giddy? Who's the girl?" Zayn asked, leaning forward in his seat as Niall took the one across from him.

"Um…" Niall debated on whether he should tell Zayn the truth, and he figured he should start somewhere. "No girl."

"Boy then?" Zayn asked, completely serious. Niall had chosen the wrong time to take a sip of water. He about choked.

"What? How did you know?" he sputtered, dribbling water on himself.

"I've suspected for a while now, especially since you've never had a girlfriend." Zayn said. "And I'm totally cool with it by the way."

"Well… thanks I guess." Niall said, still in shock that Zayn knew. Zayn was about to ask Niall something when the elevator opened and Kim and Paul came out, followed by Liam, Emma, Harry, and Louis.

"We'll talk later." Zayn said, getting up off the couch and walking over to everyone. "Everybody ready to go?"

"I'm so excited guys! This is my first live concert in an arena!" Emma said, managing to bounce up and down in her three inch heels, which Niall noticed, were the exact same shade as her shirt. Then Liam smiled at her before pulling her into a soft kiss. Then they walked to the car, hand in hand. Niall turned to the other boys in shock, slowly pointing from Liam to Emma with a questioning look. Harry seemed just as shocked as Niall, but Louis and Zayn were smirking.

"We'll fill you two in later." Louis said, before following Paul and Kim out to the van. Harry quickly followed, leaving Zayn and Niall in the rear.

"It's certainly going to be an interesting concert tonight." Zayn commented.

"Yeah, that's for sure."

**A/N: SDFGHKLSDFJSLKDJFH! Sorry, little flail for Lemma there. So guys, what do you think? Personally I love it! I can't wait to see what Louis does at the concert! And I'm sorry that it isn't in this chapter, but I'm trying to post something before i leave on a weeklong cruise tomorrow, because I won't have internet until I get back.**

**And yes, I used my own twitter name there, but I don't regret it! Lol. As always, Read, Review, and Comment! Love you guys!**

**Emily 3 **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys, IM BACK! Super sorry for the late update, but I've been away from the country. This next chapter is gonna make up for it though, so DON'T HATE ME! Also, I'm just gonna use the music from the Up All Night concert, cause I didn't feel like writing songs for the boys to use However, I did write one for Emma, and the Lyrics for it are mine, so DONE STEAL THEM! Kay, that's it… Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Liam followed Emma and the boys into the stadium from the underground parking lot, all of them buzzing with excitement. The drive from the hotel to the stadium was crazy, fans crowding the streets all around the venue.

When they reached the dressing room, Emma turned to Liam. "I've got to go, I'll see you before you go on." Emma said, before giving him a quick kiss and then following Kim to go get her mic and have one last sound check. Liam smiled after her, her hair bouncing as she hurried down the hall. Once she turned the corner, the boys let him have it.

"Ooooooooo, Liam, what you doing?" Zayn asked in his funny accent, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Liam and Emma, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Louis said in a very high pitched sing-song voice.

"Ooo yeah…" Harry said in a deep voice, pretending to make out with himself.

Niall was just rolling on the floor laughing at all of them. Liam rolled his eyes good-naturedly as he stepped over Niall to go into the dressing room. Then Liam said, "You're all mental."

"But seriously," Niall said, following Liam in with the other boys, "What happened between you guys?"

Liam walked over to the clothes rack and grabbed his outfit for the opening numbers, a plaid long sleeve flannel, kakis, and some red trainers. He started changing as he talked to the lads. "What do you want to know?"

Zayn was the first to ask, also looking through the clothes. "What exactly did you two do today?"

"Well," Liam said, buttoning up his new shirt. "We met up for breakfast, then we took a cab to Time Square," The whole time, he's looking off into space with a love-struck look. "We went to central park, then we went shopping, and my god, you should see her shop! The amount of money she spends on clothes and shoes…"

"Well, you can't dress like she does and not spend good money." Niall said, shrugging into his polo.

"Mate, you must really like her if you spent the whole day shoe shopping." Louis commented, shimmying into his turquoise skinny jeans.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," Liam said, pulling on his pants. "Anyways, after that we went to lunch, this little deli, and Niall, I think you would really like it. I'll give you the address. But after lunch we went back to the hotel, watched a movie, took a nap, and then got ready for tonight. That was it."

"What kind of nap were you taking, Liam?" harry asked, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, shut up Harry, we only kissed." Liam said, fixing his hair in the mirror.

"Ooo, is she a good kisser?" Niall asked, putting his head on his chin like a little kid at story time.

"You have no idea. And this mango chopstick she uses…" Liam said, sighing at the memory.

"Oh Liam!" said Harry, pretending to make out with himself again. He was politely ignored.

"So, are you two going out now?" asked Louis.

Liam had to think about that one. He and Emma hadn't really talked about that, but he was sure she liked him, and he liked her, maybe more than liked her. "I don't know, we haven't talked about it. Yesterday was the first time she ever said she liked me. I just want to take my time with this; I don't want to screw it up like I did with Danielle."

"Liam, you didn't screw up with Danielle, she was the problem. Emma's nothing like her, and I think that's why she's perfect for you." Harry said. Liam looked at him, shocked. This was very insightful of him.

"Thanks mate." Liam said, giving Harry's shoulder a squeeze. "Now, I'm going to head down and watch Emma, I wanna hear her sing all those Adele songs."

"I'll be round in a minute, Liam; I want to watch as well. I'm just going to fix my hair." Louis said, heading to the bathroom. Liam nodded at him, realizing Louis needed to talk to him about something. He waved to the rest of the boys before leaving the room and heading toward backstage. When he got there, Emma was standing to the side, bouncing with excitement, clutching her mic to her chest. Liam snuck up behind her and put his hands over her eyes and said in a very deep voice, "Guess who?"

Emma smiled as she reached up and felt his hands, pulling a concentration face. "Hmmm, is it Liam?" she asked before turning around and grinning up at him, placing her hand in his. "I knew it!"

"How long till you go on?" he asked, swinging their hands lightly.

"Less than five minutes." She said, still a ball of energy. Liam looked towards the stage. He could see some fans, but they were in a position so they couldn't see him and Emma. "Oh my god, this is crazy, my first performance in an arena!"

"You're cute when your excited," Liam commented, "You get all… bouncy."

"Yeah, it's a habit. I just want to jump around and get all this hyper-ness out." She said. Then she remembered something. "Why are you here? Don't you have to warm up or something?"

"Eventually, but I wanted to come hear you. What are you singing tonight?"

"You'll find out." She said, and just then the lights dimmed, and the crowd went crazy. The screen behind the stage lit up, and it said "One Direction Proudly Presents Pop Sensation, Emma." Emma turned to Liam. "Well, that's my cue, wish me luck!" she said, and made to go onstage, but Liam grabbed her and planted a fierce kiss on her lips. When he let go of her, she was grinning ear to ear. "Best 'good luck' I've ever gotten." She muttered as she made her way onstage, to thunderous applause.

"Break a leg." Liam called, before looking around for a folding chair to sit in. He set it up just as Emma started addressing the crowd.

"How you doin New York?" Screaming. "Who's ready for One Direction?" Ears bleeding. "Well, before the boys come out, I'm gonna make you put up with me for a little while, kay? How about a little _Rumour Has It_ to kick off the show?" If possible, even louder applause. At this, two of Emma's back up singers stepped onstage as well, dressed in all black. "Hit it Eric!" Emma said to her drummer as he started the song, and the backup girls started with the ooo's.

When Emma started singing, Liam about died. He still couldn't believe how good she was, how soulful and jazzy her voice sounded. He was rocking out to the song when Louis came over to him and set a chair down. "Hey mate, how's it going?"

"Oh my god Louis, she's just so, so-" Liam was searching for the right word.

"Talented? Amazing? Beautiful? Sexy?" Louis was teasing him, but he didn't much care.

"All of those mate. Just… Incredible." They were quiet for a while, both boys enjoying listening to Emma. She finished _Rumour Has It_, _Rolling in the Deep_, and had started Shontelle's _Impossible_ before Louis said anything to Liam.

"Liam…" Louis said, rubbing his neck.

"What is it, Lou?" he asked, hearing the hesitation in his voice.

"I… I need to tell you something. Something happened between Harry and me last night…" Louis still wasn't looking at Liam.

"What is it, mate? You know you can tell me anything." Liam said, patting Louis on the shoulder gently.

Louis took a deep breath before telling Liam everything that had happened, from Harry attacking him at the hotel room to how he didn't remember anything from the night before. When Louis had finished, Liam realized he was crying, and he gave him one of the biggest bear hugs he could muster. _Well, this certainly not how I thought things would go. _"Well, at least you know now that he likes you, even if he doesn't remember last night."

"But what if he was just doing that because he was drunk?" Louis asked, wiping his eyes.

"Well, that's a pretty big thing to do, even if you are drunk. I'm sure he wouldn't have done it if he didn't want to. Did he say anything to you that might give you a clue as to why he… did what he did?" Liam didn't really think he could say it out loud. He wasn't grossed out or anything, he just didn't want to make Louis any more uncomfortable than he already was.

"He, well he… I'm pretty sure he was jealous of me and Emma dancing together, which is ridiculous because he doesn't like her!" Louis said, clearly exasperated.

"Did it ever occur to you that Harry might be jealous of Emma? Maybe he wanted to dance with you, but he saw Emma with you and got upset. That would explain his heavy drinking last night." Liam said. Both boys were quiet for a time, Louis clearly pondering what Liam had told him. After a while he seemed to come to some conclusion, because he nodded to himself and said, "Okay then."

"So, what are you going to do?" Lima asked, turning back to watch Emma, who was singing the last note of _Impossible_ to great applause.

"Honestly, I have no clue, but Harry is gonna notice me, that's for sure." Louis said, nodding as if to confirm his own statement. "And thanks for listening Liam, I appreciate it."

"Of course, don't even worry about it." Liam said. Then his attention was caught by Emma, who had just been handed an acoustic guitar.

"Okay guys, this is going to be my last song, and then we'll get to One Direction!" Emma said to more screams. Liam and Louis smiled at each other, happy that the fans were excited. "Now, this last song is actually one that I wrote myself, and this is the first time I've ever played it for anyone except my crew, so y'all are getting a sneak peak at what it going to be on my new Album, which is going to drop in September. So, without further ado, here's _You're The Only One_."

Liam leaned forward in his chair as Emma started strumming expertly. Liam could tell she's been playing for years; she was just as good as Niall. The verses started off smoothly and at a slower tempo then the chorus, and when it came, Emma turned her head and winked at him.

"_Cause you're, you're the only one, _

_The only one who can make me smile when I'm angry at the world._

_And you're, you're the only one_

_The only one who knows my mind, knows what I'm saying when I don't even have a clue_

_Oh, nobody knows me the way you do."_

Liam clapped along with the rest of the audience when she finished, beaming at Emma. She had blown him away with her voice and talent, and, if it was possible, he liked her even more for it.

"Wow," Louis was saying, just as blown away as Liam. He too was clapping vigorously.

Emma bowed a few times before waving at the crowd and walking off stage toward Liam and Louis. She handed her guitar and mic off to one of the tech guys, and then ran straight at Liam. He was ready, and caught her as she jumped into his hug. She giggled and squeezed him tightly as he spun her around. Liam set her down and Emma grabbed his face, pulling him into a fierce kiss.

After a while, Louis cleared his throat to remind them that he was there. "Oh, hey Louis!" Emma said, releasing Liam to give Louis a big hug. "How was I?"

"Fantastic! Bloody brilliant!" Louis said, hugging her back.

"Thanks! I felt really good out there, with all the fans cheering and all. I know how you guys feel, the crowd is electric!" Emma said. Just then, Kim came up behind her and told her she needed to go get ready for her duet with Liam, which the fans still didn't know about. She nodded and turned back to Liam. "Okay babe, I've got to go change clothes." She pecked him on the cheek quick, and then stated to walk away. "Oh, and try not to think about me taking off my clothes in your dressing room while you're onstage!" Emma called over her shoulder.

Liam started after her in shock, his mouth hanging open. He turned to say something to Louis, but he was laughing too hard to notice.

—

Louis was laughing so hard, he hardly noticed the other boys walking up and getting their microphones. Emma was just so hilarious to him, and Liam's tomato face only made it funnier. "Oh Liam, she is DEFINETELY a keeper!"

"Shut up Louis." Liam said, but he was hiding a smile. Louis clapped him on the shoulder as he walked over to their sound tech to get his in-ears and mic. The little video of the boys was now playing on the screen above the stage, and the fans were going mental. About 30 seconds before the end of the video, the boys lined up backstage and got ready to go. As soon as the lights went black, they jumped onstage and started singing _Na Na Na_.

The crowd was electric, just as Emma had said, and the venue was huge. Louis was already buzzing, and he could tell the other boys were too. There was nothing that compared to the thrill of performing for a live audience, the instant gratification of seeing your music enjoyed and sang by thousands of screaming fans. The boys finished the song, and moved strait through _Stand Up_ and _I Wish_, changing lyrics as they pleased, making little inside jokes to each other.

At the end of _I Wish_, they were brought stools to sit in the middle of the stage, and Josh came down and sat on his "drum box" as Louis called it, and Niall got his guitar. They went through each of their favorite songs, and when Louis did _Valerie_, every single fan in the stadium sang along with him. He was almost brought to tears by the sheer love he felt radiating from the crowd. Next they all joined in for _Torn_, Niall getting his own mic this time, as it should have been before. After that, the boys sang an especially emotional _Moments_, in which the fans sang every single word, and Louis pulled the mic away when he was supposed to sing "harder," opting to hear the crowd instead. After that, they all ran backstage to do a quick change.

"Good job mate, phenomenal job on _Moments_ today." Liam said, clapping Louis on the shoulder, before going over to talk to Emma, who had changed and was now backstage listening to them. Louis smiled at them as he changed into his gray pants, button up shirt, and maroon suspenders. He watched Harry discreetly as he undressed, savoring the two minutes Harry walked around shirtless. _Lou, what are you gonna do about Hazza? You need to tell him how you feel if you ever want anything to happen between you two. _

Louis was still unsure of what he was going to do when they walked back onstage for _Gotta Be You_, and he sat next to Harry on the couch, making faces at him during the song, and laughing when Harry sang "wrong size shoe" yet again. The boys moved onto _More Than This_, and finished it to thunderous applause. Then the time came for Twitter questions, and Louis was still at a loss for how to approach Harry. _I guess I'll know when it's time,_ Louis decided, and turned to the crowd.

"What's up New York?" he said to more screams. "Well, I hope everybody is having a wonderful time so far, I know I am, isn't that right Zayn?"

"I know I am Louis." Zayn said, smiling at the crowd. Then he turned to whisper in Louis' ear. "You think I should say something now? About last night?"

"Go for it, mate, make sure it's from the heart." Louis whispered back, patting him on the back. He went over to take a seat on the couch as Zayn turned to address the crowd. _Come on Zayn, I know you'll say the right thing._

"Hey guys! I have something I'd like to say before we start our twitter questions. Can Emma join us onstage please?" Zayn asked, looking over his shoulder as a slightly surprised Emma made her way onstage, wearing a blue, red, and white plaid shirt with bright red skinny jeans, and blue and white striped Toms. Louis handed her his mic as she walked by, and she smiled at him.

"Um, hey guys, I'm back! And I raided Louis' wardrobe!" everybody laughed at that one, and Emma looked over and winked at Liam, who just grinned back at her. "What's up Zayn?"

"Hey Em, I just wanted to make a formal apology in front of everyone for what happened last night. For you guys who don't know, let's just say I drank way too much and got inappropriate. I was lucky Emma was so forgiving, but I just want to say that you should be careful if you do party and drink, because not everyone is as awesome as Emma." Zayn said, putting lots of feeling into it.

"Oh, Zayn, you're forgiven. And it's not every day you get kissed by a drunken member of One Direction!" She said, making Zayn and everyone else laugh. Zayn and Emma shared a big hug, and then Zayn turned to Liam.

"And as for my eye, it's my own fault. I said some inappropriate things to Liam, some very hurtful things, and he…" Zayn seemed at a loss for what to say, and Liam stepped forward.

"I hit him, and I feel really bad about it, but we talked it through, and I don't love him any less for it." Liam said, giving Zayn a big hug. Louis smiled at them, glad everything had been worked out. He stood up off the couch.

"Well, that was emotional. Give it up for Zayn! He was very brave for talking in front of everyone tonight!" Louis said, putting his hands in the air. "Now, Emma, would you like to join us for twitter questions? I believe you might have a few as well."

"I would be delighted!" she said in her best southern accent, even if it was a little exaggerated. They went through some questions, and they did the Fresh Prince rap, a dance off (between Liam and Niall), and even a little beat boxing from Emma, who was quite good at it. Liam looked like he was in love, and Louis couldn't help but laugh out load. Liam really had found his match.

It was a normal twitter session, at least until the very last tweet. Zayn decided to read it, and he giggled a little as he did. "Okay, this one says, 'Is Larry Stylinson real?' Ha, okay, Harry, you wanna address that?" but Louis didn't ever hear what Harry said, no one did, because he was too busy grabbing Harry's face and shoving his tongue down his throat.

**A/N: Oh yeah, I'm that cruel. Anyway, I hoped you like the chapter, I loved writing it! Also, I don't own any of the Adele or One Direction songs used in this story, but I did write You're The Only One for this ff, and I would appreciate you not stealing it **

**As always, Rate, Review, and Comment! **

**3 Emily**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: WHAAA here's the next chapter, I'm not gonna bore you here ;)**

Chapter 12

Louis' hands were everywhere, in Harry's hair, on his chest, grabbing his ass. They're lips were pressed together, and then mouths open, tongue's tangling. All Louis could think about was Harry. He was everywhere, hands roaming, touching, squeezing. Finally Louis pulled back for air and opened his eyes.

He was still standing next to Zayn. He blinked, shocked by the intensity of his imagination. No, he hadn't been kissing Harry; it was all in his head. He looked over at Zayn. "Okay, this one says, 'Is Larry Stylinson real?' Ha, okay, Harry, you wanna address that?"

"Of course not, Louis and I are just good friends." Harry said, smiling at the crowd like it was no big deal. It was all too much for Louis. Between his heartbreaking reality check and Harry saying Larry wasn't real, he was in hysterics. Louis lost it, he was weeping, and before anybody could stop him, he ran. And he kept running.

—

Harry stared in horror as Louis started to cry, and then ran off stage. Then he was running. He wasn't quite sure why Louis was so upset, but he knew he had to find him and calm him down before he did something he would regret. He vaguely heard Emma say from the stage, "Well, now seems like a good time to surprise y'all with Liam and I's duet! Who wants to hear No Air?"

But Harry kept running. He came to the hallway that led to their dressing room, and saw Louis disappear through the door. "Louis!" Harry yanked the dressing room door open and ran inside, but Louis wasn't there. Then he saw the light in the bathroom go on. He ran to the door and knocked. "Louis, what's wrong?"

"Go AWAY!" Louis shouted, his voice contorted by tears. Harry jumped at the pure hurt and desperation in his voice. He tried the door, and it was unlocked. Louis must have been too disoriented to lock the bathroom door. He turned the knob and stepped in. What he saw made him want to weep along with Louis.

Louis was laying on the floor, sprawled out like he'd given up, limbs bent in what looked like uncomfortable positions. It looked as if Louis had just thrown himself on the floor, like he didn't care anymore. Which is exactly how he felt. "Louis, please, tell me what's the matter!"

Louis didn't say anything, but he did move into a normal laying position, which made Harry feel slightly better. Louis kept on sobbing, and Harry lay down next to him, rubbing his back when Louis turned on his side. "Harry, I-" he couldn't get it out, so he turned to face Harry and buried his face in his neck, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Shhhh, it's okay Louis, let it out." Harry said, pulling him and Louis into a sitting position. They sat there, Louis slowly quieting while Harry rubbed soothing circles on his back for a good ten minutes. Harry didn't know what the other boys were doing, but no one came looking for them. Finally, Louis picked his head up and stared whipping his eyes on his shirt. "Louis, why did you get so upset?"

Louis took a few deep breaths before continuing. "I, I need to tell you something Harry."

"What is it, Lou? You know you can tell me anything." Harry said.

"I love you." And then Louis was kissing him for real.

—

Zayn smiled at Liam and Emma as they finished No Air in perfect harmony. _They really are perfect for each other. I'm so glad Liam found somebody._ Zayn thought, watching as they hugged after the song and smiled at each other. He could tell they were refraining from kissing each other onstage. _It must be nice to have someone to love you like that, it really hasn't been the same since Perry and I broke up… Wait Zayn, now is not the time to feel sorry for yourself! Louis is obviously hurting about something, and it doesn't seem like him and Harry will be coming back anytime soon. Worry about your own problems later. We have to figure out how to keep the show going._ Zayn got up off the couch as Emma and Liam received huge applause. "Whoo, let's hear it for Liam and Emma!"

"Yeah, that was amazing guys!" Niall said, walking over to stand next to Zayn.

"Well thanks, it was Emma's idea, and I think she was on the money!" Liam said, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"Hey, would you join me in a huddle real quick?" Zayn said, pulling the group into a circle. "Okay guys, what are we gonna do now? Should we go look for Louis and Harry?"

"No," Liam said, shaking his head. "Let's let them work this out. But we need to finish this concert…"

"I'll sing." Emma said.

"Really? Do you know all the stuff?" Niall asked, looking over at her.

"Yeah, I do. And some of the harmonies." She said, smiling at them. Zayn looked at Liam and Niall, and then nodded.

"Okay then, let's do this! And if you don't know a part, just sing the melody." Zayn said.

"No prob, I'm so excited!" Emma said, jumping up and down next to Liam. They broke up their huddle and Liam grinned at Emma's little happy dance.

"Alright, now we're not sure where Harry and Louis ran off to, but Emma's offered to help us out with the rest of the concert!" Niall said, laughing when Emma did a little twirl and almost fell over.

"Wow, I haven't even been drinking, I promise." Emma said, giggling as Liam steadied her. "Anyways…"

They all started dancing along as _Up All night_ started, and when it came time for Harry's part, Emma stepped in, singing it flawlessly. Zayn could tell she really was a fan, because she knew every word, note, and even some decent harmonies. The rest of the concert went like this, with Emma switching between Harry's and Louis' parts, making the fans forget that the other boys were missing, or at least that they were upset about something. They sang _Tell Me a Lie, Everything About You, One Thing, Save You Tonight, _and_ What Makes You Beautiful_.

They ran off the stage to cheers, the boys doing a quick change for the encore, and Emma running behind a curtain to change as well. She changed into a dark purple blouse and black skirt combo, with black leather stilettos. _Wow, she looks hot_. Zayn thought, than mentally shook himself. Emma was with Liam. And he was reassured of that when Liam walked up behind Emma and wrapped his arms around her waist. She giggled as he whispered in her ear, then she turned around and kissed him so sweetly, Zayn thought he might barf. _Wow, they're in love_. And as he said it, he knew it was true. Emma and Liam might not realize it, but Zayn did.

"Okay lads, you ready for our encore?" Niall asked, Liam and Emma stepping apart.

"You know it!" Emma said, and then they went out and killed it. The opening show, however bumpy, was definitely a hit.

—

Harry sat there in shock for a good 25 seconds, and then he did something he never thought he would ever do. He kissed Louis back. It was really soft at first, Louis moving his lips with Harry's slowly, savoring the way it felt. This was so new for Harry, he had only really realized he liked Louis last night, and look how that had turned out. But Harry had never had a kiss like this before. There was something behind the pleasure, the passion. It was… _love_.

"Louis…" Louis looked up at Harry with wide eyes, and he began to cry all over again.

"Oh my god Harry, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I knew you didn't like me." Louis started crying in earnest and Harry grabbed his chin, pulling him up to meet his eyes.

"Louis, stop crying, you haven't done anything wrong." Harry said, removing his hand. Louis looked at him in confusion.

"I haven't?" Louis said, whipping his eyes.

"No, of course not. And I want to tell you something." Harry said, leaning his forehead against Louis', and Louis closed his eyes.

"What?" Louis sighed.

"I love you, too."

—

Liam bounced a little as he stood outside Emma's dressing room door. He had asked Emma to dinner after the show, which despite Louis and Harry running off had been amazing. After the encore, Emma had gone to change and Liam had gone with Niall and Zayn back to their dressing room. They had found Harry there, changing his clothes, and Louis in the bathroom taking a shower. "How is he?" Liam asked, knowing Louis had run off because of his feelings for Harry.

"He's alright now, we, uh, talked about it." Harry said, turning a little pink. That was all Liam needed to hear to know that Louis had told Harry, and that made him happy. Finally Louis had gotten it off his chest, and hopefully would be better because of it.

Liam was pulled out of his train of thought by Emma stepping out of her dressing room looking beautiful. She was wearing a peach dress that was tight around her waist and at the bottom hem, but the rest was loose and flowing. The dress was teasingly short and strapless, stopping mid-thigh. Emma also had on cream colored wedges, with matching color feather earrings and a necklace. Her hair was half up half down, and she had on very minimal makeup, which made Liam smile. She really was beautiful.

"Is this okay?" Emma asked, looking at Liam's Burberry sweater and slacks.

"You look… absolutely beautiful, love." Liam said, brushing some hair behind her shoulder. Emma blushed.

"And you look extremely handsome. I especially like how your sweater hugs your chest." She said, wriggling her eyebrows at him. They both giggled as Liam took Emma's hand and they made their way to the underground parking lot. Liam had called for a car, and it was waiting for them when they got here. "Where are we going for dinner?"

"I figured we could go get pizza, if that's okay?" Liam asked.

"Of course, I love pizza." Emma said, turning on the radio as Liam pulled out of the parking garage and onto the street. She sang along to all the songs that came on the radio, and Liam found himself grinning from ear to ear. When they got to the restaurant, Liam led Emma inside. They ordered and enjoyed their pizza, Liam praising Emma for her performance at the concert. He was still impressed that she knew so much of their music. Liam mentioned this to her. "If I'm being honest, I used to be pretty obsessed with y'all. I knew all the inside jokes, the catchphrases, and especially your music. I even have all your X-Factor songs on my iPod."

"Really? I'm flattered." Liam said, pulling a funny face. Emma laughed, and Liam kept making jokes, loving the sound of Emma's laughter. After dinner, Liam took Emma to get coffee, and they were sitting in the corner of the shop eating cookies and coffee cake when Liam finally got the nerve to say what he had been thinking about since before the show. "So," Liam said, taking Emma's hand across the table. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot." She said, rubbing her thumb on the back of his hand.

"So, I really like you, and we've been spending a lot of time together lately, and I'm pretty sure you like me, and-" Liam was silenced by Emma putting a finger to his lips.

"Shhhh, you. I know what you are going to say. And yes, I would love to be your girlfriend." Emma said, leaning across the table to give him a kiss. Liam was a little shocked that she knew exactly what he was thinking, but he quickly being distracted by Emma's mango flavored lips. "Let's get out of here." She said, pulling away from him.

"Okay." Liam said, taking her hand and heading back to the car. The drive back to the hotel was quieter then the first. The radio was on low and Emma was looking out the window, smiling softly. She smiled at Liam when he reached over and took her hand, and they got back to the hotel shortly after that. They rode up the elevator together, sharing more kisses, and then Liam walked Emma to her room. "I had a wonderful time tonight."

"So did i." said Liam, bending down to kiss Emma again. She did a thing with her tongue, kind of licked his bottom lip then pulled it into her mouth, and Liam was quickly getting hot around the collar. Emma was running her hands through Liam's hair, and he had his hands on her hips. She pulled away suddenly.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked, biting her lip as she looked in to his eyes.

And for once, Liam didn't think twice. "Yeah."

**A/N: Big stuff happening people, big stuff! How about a little flail for Larry? ASDKJFHDFH! And now one for Lemma. ASDKJFHASASD! Okay, I'm gonna be completely honest, I'm in LOVE with this story **

**On a different note, I don't know if I can write Lemma smut. I don't know if I can convey their love into intimacy, but I'm going to try. We'll see what happens.**

**Okay, as usual, I love you all, Read, Rate, Review, Comment, you know, just do your thing ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Guys! Another chapta comin' atcha! Get it? See what I did there? No? Okay, I'll shut up now. But before I let you read, I'd just like to give a massive thank you (teehee) to everybody who keeps reading my story, and for those of you who are kind enough to review it! I love you guys, and enjoy **

Chapter 13

Emma reluctantly broke away from Liam to open the hotel door. As she was fumbling with the key, Liam stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Emma giggled when he nuzzled her neck, and finally got the door open. Liam kept his arms around her as they walked in, making them move twice as slow.

"Liam, let me go!" she giggled, trying to put her bag down as Liam kissed her neck. Emma tried to playfully get out of his grip, but Liam surprised her by swooping her up in his arms, her head on his right and her legs on his left. "Liam, you're crazy!" He just grinned at her as he spun around a few times, and then set her down. _Emma is so beautiful, look at her eyes, they are like blue crystals. How could I get so lucky?_

"You're so beautiful, Emma." Liam whispered, cupping her face in his hands.

"Oh come on, Liam, look at me." Emma said, rolling her eyes at him. "I'm at least, what, fifty pounds overweight?" Emma said, gesturing at herself. Liam started to protest, but she silenced him with a kiss. "Its okay, Liam. This is who I am. I may not be perfect, but I love myself. And that's all that matters."

"But you _are_ beautiful." Liam said, taking her hand and pulling her over to the couch with him. "I mean, look at you. Your hair is so soft." He ran his fingers through a few ringlets. "And curly. And your eyes, so bright and light blue." He brushed her cheek, smiling when her face flushed pink. "You have great fashion sense." Emma smiled at that one, and did a little twirl in the middle of the room, making the fabric of her dress swoop out. Liam was reminded again of how nice her legs were shaped. "And don't get me started on your legs…" Now that made _Liam_ blush.

"Oh really?" Emma said, pulling a smirk. She walked over to the couch and sat down close, extremely close to Liam. Then her face turned serious. "Do you really mean that?"

"I do." He leaned forward and their lips met, and the only word Liam could use to describe it was fireworks. Before he knew it they were laying side by side, stretched out on the couch, legs intertwined and lips locked. Liam ran his hands up Emma's arms, then up to her face. Emma's hands were everywhere. In his hair, on his shoulders, but mostly on his chest. But what got him the most was her tongue. Emma was an amazing kisser, and Liam was quickly finding it addicting. At first it was just a small graze on his bottom lip or a nibble, but then she got more mischievous.

Emma was everywhere, and Liam was finding himself a little dizzy for lack of air, so he pulled away slowly. "What's wrong, babe?" Emma asked, looking into his eyes.

"I've got to breathe eventually, love." Liam said, brushing her shoulder.

"Amateur." She teased, before taking the clip out of her hair and shaking it out. For some reason, Liam found this extremely sexy. He grabbed Emma by the waist and rolled over so she was lying on top of him. "What are you doing?" she giggled. But then Liam successfully distracted Emma with his own tongue.

—

Zayn stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. "Man Niall that was some show tonight."

"Oh, I know. The crowd was electric! I built up quite the appetite after that. God, I wish there was a Nando's nearby…" Niall said from the shower, lathering his hair.

"Oh, what a shock." Zayn teased, chuckling softly. The locker room was all steamy from their showers, Liam having finished before Zayn and heading out for his date with Emma. Zayn dried and combed his hair to the right, before leaving Niall in the locker room. Zayn pulled on some shorts and gathered his things, planning to make his was to the van where Louis and Harry were hanging out, waiting to go back to the hotel. As Zayn stepped out of the dressing room, he almost ran straight into someone. "Oh, sorry mate didn't see you there."

"It's okay; I should have been looking where I was walking." He said, and Zayn cocked his head to the side. _Why does this guy look so familiar…? Oh!_

"Hey, you're Elliot, right?" Zayn said, finally recognizing him from the club.

"Yeah, hi." Elliot said, shaking Zayn's hand politely.

"What are you doing here?" Zayn asked.

"Oh, you know, Emma got me a ticket to see the show…" Elliot said, suddenly looking a little awkward. "Is uh, Niall in there?"

"Um yeah…" Zayn said, and then he got it. "Oh wait; you're the guy that Niall's been seeing!"

Elliot looked completely shocked that Zayn knew, but not upset. "He told y'all?"

"No, just me. And it was more like I guessed, he didn't say anything." Zayn said, smiling at Elliot. _Well, I can see why Niall likes him, he's pretty handsome. And he seems really nice._ They stood there quietly for a moment, and then Zayn realized why Elliot was really here. "OH, I'll just leave you two to your business." Zayn said, before waving goodbye and heading down the hall. He glanced back over his shoulder as Elliot went into the dressing room. _Well, Niall's in for a surprise._

Zayn headed down the stairs and made his way to the parking lot. Harry and Louis were playing football with Josh, but there was someone else with them, a girl. She was short and had dark hair, built like a football player. She had on short shorts and a plain black t-shirt, and her hair was in a neat ponytail. Zayn walked over to the van and put his bag in it before heading over to the boys to join in their game.

"Hey Zayn, where's Niall?" Harry called as he passed the ball to the girl. She smiled at Zayn, and he found himself smiling back. "Oh, and this is Crystal, she's Lou's new stylist slash assistant."

''Ello Crystal, it's nice to meet you." Zayn said.

"Hello Zayn, same to you. You wanna play ball with us?" Crystal asked, in what Zayn realized happily as a Scottish accent.

"Yeah." Zayn said, and Crystal passed him the ball. Zayn popped it up with his foot, and then bounced it off his chest over to Josh. He just remembered he didn't have a shirt on. They played football for another half hour before Niall came out, looking slightly deflated, but not unhappy.

He joined them in playing until Paul came over and told them it was time to go. The boys said bye to Josh and Crystal, then got in the van. Harry and Louis took the back, so Zayn sat next to Niall in the middle, and Kim took the passenger seat, since Emma was out with Liam. Harry and Louis were quiet on the way back, Louis eventually falling asleep on Harry's shoulder along with Harry. Zayn leaned over to Niall. "So guess who I ran into outside the dressing room."

"Who?" Niall said, looking out the window.

"Elliot." Zayn said, and Niall turned to look at him.

"R-really?" Niall said, suddenly sounding nervous, and Zayn knew why.

"Niall, it's okay. Elliot's really nice, and I'm glad that you two like each other. When are you gonna tell the other guys?" said Zayn.

"I- I don't know. I don't know if we can even be together now. We're leaving New York in two days, and he's in school. I don't know what I'm going to do." Niall said, actually starting to tear up. This unsettled Zayn, he hated seeing Niall cry.

"Niall, shh, don't cry." Zayn said, pulling him into a side hug. "I'm sure it will be okay."

"But Zayn I, I love him!" Niall said, crying in earnest now. Zayn didn't know how to respond to that.

"Well, isn't his semester over in like, two weeks?" Zayn asked.

"I, I guess." Niall sniffed, whipping his nose.

"Then he can come see you, when he gets out of school." Zayn said, squeezing his shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right Zayn. That, that sounds awesome." Niall said, getting that familiar wide smile. Zayn grinned in return, glad Niall was feeling better. The rest of the ride to the hotel was pleasantly quiet.

—

Niall rode back to the hotel in a much better mood after talking to Zayn. Niall was a little worried at first about Zayn's reaction to him being with Elliot, but that hadn't been a problem. With that burden off his shoulders, he was free to think about his time with Elliot earlier.

Niall had been in the shower when Elliot had snuck into the bathroom. Elliot, being the sneaky boy that he is, slipped into the shower with Niall, almost giving him a heart attack for two reasons. The first being that Niall hadn't know anyone else was in the locker room, and the second being that Elliot was stark naked and impossibly beautiful. Elliot was pale, but in the most perfect way you could be. He was lean, like Niall, with subtle but present muscles, and a faint dusting of hair.

After Niall's little heart attack, he practically jumped Elliot. He had been missing him since they had parted after their date, and Niall was still full of energy from the show. They were kissing fiercely, hands roaming, bodies grinding, hips sliding in the hot water. All Niall's reservations about being gay were out the window as soon he was pressed up against Elliot.

Niall remembered Elliot whispering sweet nothings in his ear, and then pressing open mouth kisses down his throat. Elliot looked up into Niall's eyes as he kept moving down, asking for permission. Niall nodded, knowing he could trust Elliot to make him feel good. Niall remembered Elliot taking him into this hand, and wrapping his lips around his-

"Niall?" Zayn said, waving his hand in front of Niall's face. He jumped and shook his head, coming back to present with a jolt. He immediately started blushing at his train of thoughts, and got of the car quietly. They were back at the hotel, and it was pretty late.

Niall went up to his room with a half asleep Harry and Louis, and an amused looking Zayn. Niall wondered what he thought was funny, until Zayn winked at him and Niall turned red. Niall went up to his room and set his things down, and then tried to get ready for bed, but his mind was still buzzing. He couldn't go to sleep; he needed to talk to someone about Elliot, about how excited he was about finding someone like him. He didn't want to bother Zayn anymore about it, and Harry and Louis were probably both asleep. That left Liam.

Niall left his room and walked down the hall to Liam's room and knocked. He waited a few minutes, but no one came to the door. _He must be in Emma's room hanging out_, Niall thought, and walked back to the elevator. He went up to the top floor and walked down the hall to Emma's room. He knocked on the door lightly, and after a minute, Liam opened it, looking rumpled and half asleep. His clothes were slightly wrinkled, like he had fallen asleep in them, and his shirt was two thirds unbuttoned so you could see a little if his chest hair. Niall had always appreciated Liam's nice chest… _Niall, focus, Liam's with Emma and you're with Elliot._ That reminded Niall of why he was here. "Hey mate, I didn't mean to bother you but I kind of wanted to talk."

"Yeah, just keep your voice down, Emma's asleep on the couch." Liam said, moving in to the room quietly. Emma was lying on the couch in some cute pajamas, and then Niall realized that he might have almost walked in on something. He gave Liam a look. "I'll tell you in a minute, let me leave a note for Emma and then we can go talk on the roof." Liam said, jotting something down on the hotel notepad. Then he motioned Niall out of the room. They left, Liam closing the door quietly behind him. Niall followed Liam down the hall, then through the door to the roof pool.

Niall followed Liam over to some chairs, and they sat down across from each other. "So, did I see what I think I saw? Did you guys, you know, do it?" Niall asked, leaning back in the chair.

"No, we didn't make love. We both agreed it was too early in our relationship for that." Liam said, not looking the least bit upset about it. And Niall knew he wasn't. Liam was the kind of guy who put others needs first, and he also knew that Liam probably respected Emma even more for wanting to wait. "She just wanted to change her clothes before we lay down on the couch to watch TV. Then we both fell asleep."

"Wow, that's actually really sweet." Niall said. He wished he and Elliot could just lie down and take a nap together.

"What did you want to talk about?" Liam asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Well, I've… found somebody. Someone that I really like, that I might even love." Niall said.

"Seriously? That's great Niall! Do I know her?" Liam asked, getting that squinty smile he always did when he was excited. This is what Niall thought would happen, that Liam would assume it was a girl.

"Actually, it's not a girl. It's a boy. It's Elliot, Emma's friend." Niall said, looking him in the eye. Then Liam did something Niall totally didn't expect. He gave him the biggest bear hug ever.

"Niall, man, that amazing. I'm so glad you've finally found someone. I just never would have guessed you were gay." Liam said, pulling back from Niall but keeping his hands on his shoulders. Then Liam pulled his concentration face. "Wait… that night I walked in on you and Elliot in the bathroom, and I thought you just happened to be in there at the same time, it wasn't a coincidence was it?"

"Well, no…" Niall said, blushing deeply.

"Oh my god Niall, what have you been doing?" Liam said, smirking at him.

"You have no idea."

—

Harry woke up just as the van reached the hotel. He smiled down on Louis, who was asleep on his shoulder. "Lou, wake up."

"Whassat, where am i?" Louis said, shooting up. Harry jumped, and then laughed at Louis, who was rubbing his eyes.

"We're at the hotel." Harry said, helping Louis out of the car. They went up the elevator with Zayn and Niall, and then Harry helped Louis walk to his room. He had had an emotional day, and Louis was extremely tired. They walked into Louis' room, and Harry shut the door behind them. Louis immediately crawled into his bed and lay down. "Lou, we need to talk about today. About… us."

"Harry, I'm tired." Louis whined, yawning. "Can't we talk later?"

Harry smiled down on Louis. His nose always got all scrunched up when he was whiney, and Harry had always thought it was kind of cute. "Okay." Harry said, turning to leave.

"Wait," Louis said, sitting up a little. "Would it be too much to… ask you to stay? Just to sleep."

"…sure." Harry said, walking back to the bed. He crawled in next to Louis and wrapped his arms around him.

"Good night Harry, I love you." Louis said, snuggling up close to Harry.

"I love you, too." Harry said, and then kissed the back of Louis' head. Then they drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: ! LARRY! LEMMA! NELLIOT! But what about Zayn? Where's his true love? Doesn't he deserve someone too? Well, I guess we'll just have to see ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry I've been gone for a while, I just got back from Choir Camp, and I had no lap top but no fear, Chapter 14 is here! Now go READ BABY!**

Chapter 14

The first thing Louis realized when he woke up was that he wasn't alone. After a few seconds of panic, he remembered that Harry had slept over. The second thing he realized was that Harry was shirtless, and his head was resting on Harry's bare chest. Louis could tell by Harry's breathing that he was still asleep, so he carefully lifted his head to look up at him.

Harry had a small smile playing around his mouth, and his hair was wild. Louis smiled. _I can't believe this is how everything turned out. I thought if I told Harry how I really felt about him it would freak him out, but he just… said he loved he back. _Louis leaned up on one elbow and looked down at Harry. He was awed by his muscular form, and the way his chest was so defined. He especially liked the trail of fine hair leading from Harry's belly button all the way down to where his boxers covered his—

"What are you staring at?" Harry asked, making Louis jump.

"Jesus Christ Harry, don't do that." Louis said, punching him in the arm.

"Sorry." Harry said, leaning forward to kiss Louis' forehead. They were quiet for a moment, then "So, we should talk. About… us."

"Okay. What do you want to know?" Louis asked, leaning his head on Harry's shoulder.

"How long have you… felt this way about me?" Harry asked, playing with Louis' hair.

"Well, I guess I realized it that day the bus broke down, and you and the boys were playing hackie sack." Louis said, tracing circles on Harry's chest. "And you?"

"The night I got super drunk. You started dancing with Emma and I realized that I was jealous. But not of you, of her." Harry said softly. "But Louis, I don't know if I'm completely… gay."

"Well Harry, just because you have feelings for me doesn't make you gay. I mean, people fall in love with other people, not with a gender." Louis said, looking up at Harry. "And Harry, I'm sorry if I freaked you out with all this. I just couldn't hold in my feelings anymore."

"Lou, it's okay. I'm glad you told me. I've been in denial for too long anyways." Harry said, pushing some of Louis' hair off his face. "Did you tell anybody else?"

"Yeah, I talked to Liam." Louis said, still tracing small patterns on Harry's chest. _God, he's so muscular. All those trips to the gym with Liam sure have paid off…_

"You _always_ talk to Liam." Harry teased, tickling Louis' side. He started squirming, and Harry reached for his armpit. Then Louis went crazy. He was so ticklish, and somehow Harry ended up straddling Louis, three inches from his face.

Harry bent down, their lips meeting. Harry's lips were so soft and warm; Louis thought he could kiss them forever. He also decided at that moment that Harry was the best kisser in the world; he moved his mouth so expertly. Harry's tongue darted out and swiped Louis' lower lip. So he opened his mouth a little wider, and was in heaven.

Kissing Harry was so amazing and different for Louis. Louis had never kissed a guy this way, with these muscled arms on either side of him, the faint stubble on Harry's face, and the masculine line of his jaw. It was a whole new experience that turned Louis on immensely. Harry moved to Louis' neck, sucking gently, and Louis turned his head to give him better access. He glanced at the clock, and saw it was already 9:30. They had to leave for the stadium by 10 today, because they were doing interviews and had some things to sign. It took all of Louis' self-control to not just ignore the time. "Harry."

"Hmm." He said, from where he was licking Louis' throat.

"Harry, we have to get up." Louis said, using all of his concentration.

"But I don't wanna get up, I wanna keep making out with my boyfriend." Harry said, and Louis' gasped, gaining Harry's attention. "I mean, if you want to be my boyfriend? Is it too soon for that? I just don't want to lose you Lou."

"God yes." Louis said, taking Harry's face in his hands and kissing him fiercely. Harry started moving his hands up underneath Louis' shirt but Louis pulled back. "But we really have to get up now."

Harry groaned as he rolled over, but went too far and ended up on the floor. "Ugh, I'm up." Harry said from the floor. That cracked Louis up, and Harry stood. "But we will continue this," he gestured from himself to Louis, "later."

That sure put a smile on Louis' face.

—

Emma felt something soft graze the back of her neck. She tried to roll over but found that someone had their arms wrapped around her waist. Then he whispered in her ear, "It's time to get up love." This time Emma managed to turn over.

"Babe, how did we get to the bed? Last thing I remember was watching Nick at Night with you on the couch." Emma said, looking up at a shirtless Liam. And boy was that a wonderful thing to wake up to.

"I carried you." He said simply, playing with a ringlet of blonde hair.

"Seriously? But, I'm pretty heavy Liam." She said, surprised.

"Not too heavy for me." He said, kissing her forehead and putting a big grin on her face.

"What time is it?" Emma asked, running her fingers up Liam's muscled arm, then down his lightly haired chest.

"Eight. We still have two hours until we have to leave for interviews and stuff." He said, watching her as she continued to draw patterns on his skin.

"So, what are we going to say in interviews, if they ask if we're single?" Emma asked, not looking at Liam's face.

"Well, what do you think we should say?" Liam asked, taking her hand.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I think we should just say we're single. I mean, there's enough drama going on right now as it is." She said, finally looking up at him.

"Sounds like a plan. As long as you don't let anyone set you up on a date." He teased, making Emma roll her eyes good naturedly.

"I promise." She said, leaning forward to kiss him gently on the lips. Then her stomach growled loudly, making Liam laugh and Emma's face turn red. "Shut up." She said, hitting him with her pillow.

"Do you want me to make breakfast? After all you have a kitchen in your hotel room." He said, pulling her off the bed.

"You can cook?" she asked, skeptically.

"I dabble." Liam said, walking with Emma into the living room and kitchen area. "What do you want?"

"There are some eggs in the mini-fridge." She said, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Scrambled eggs it is." Liam said, taking the stuff out of the fridge. Emma watched and appreciated as Liam made breakfast in his boxers, scrambling the eggs and making a toast and a pot of coffee. Liam was so wonderfully muscular and defined, but not in an obnoxious way. His shoulders were wide and strong, and his back dipped nicely as it turned into the subtle yet extremely sexy curve of his butt.

"Hey babe?" Emma asked, stretching.

"Yes love?" Liam asked, getting plates out of the cupboard.

"What happened to your pants?" Liam just laughed as he put the food on plates and came to set them down in front of her.

"How do you like your coffee?" He asked, getting two mugs.

"With a lot of sugar and creamer." She said, taking a bite of toast. Liam fixed their coffee and came to sit down at the table. Emma took a bite of eggs and was in heaven. These were some of the best scrambled eggs she had ever eaten. "Jesus Liam, these are awesome."

"Thanks, it's my dad's recipe." He said, taking his toast and making an egg sandwich. After he had eaten a bite, he looked up at Emma. "So, I hear Elliot has a new boyfriend."

"Yeah, but he won't tell me who. How do you know?" Emma asked, taking a sip of coffee. _Mmm, perfect. I need to hang onto this one, he knows how to cook and can make my coffee right._

"Because, he's dating Niall." Emma choked on her drink.

"_What?_ I didn't even know Niall was gay! When did _you_ find out?" Emma asked, completely taken aback.

"He came to talk to me last night. You were asleep on the couch when he got here, so we went to the roof and talked." Liam said, continuing to eat.

"Wow… so let me get this straight." Emma said, setting down her coffee. "You and I are together, Niall is with Elliot, Louis and Harry are practically together as well, if not officially." Liam nodded. "So that just leaves Zayn. Do you know if he likes anybody?" Liam shook his head, mouth full. _Huh, I'm gonna have to do something about that. Zayn's too good of a guy to be alone. _

They finished their breakfast, and Liam poured himself and Emma some more coffee. "Although I prefer tea, I think coffee is growing on me."

"I love both actually. Tea is perfect for before a show or audition, it helps your voice. But I love to drink coffee in the morning; sometimes I just take my mug back to bed." Emma said, getting up to take her cup from Liam and go over to the couch.

"I'll keep that in mind." Liam said, winking at her as they sat down together to enjoy their morning.

—

Zayn walked into the hall backstage with the boys and Emma only to be bombarded by radio show hosts and interviewers. He was just about to start answering questions when Paul pulled him and the others into their dressing room. Paul was on the phone with someone. He put a hand over the speaker to address the boys and Emma. "Have a seat; Simon wants to talk to you all."

The boys looked at each other. Zayn knew it was only a matter of time before he called to yell at Zayn for his embarrassing mishap at the bar_. But why does he want to talk all of us if I'm the one who screwed up?_ Emma looked just as confused as Zayn. "I'll just wait outside for y'all." She said, making to step into the hall.

"No, Simon wants to talk you too." Paul said, covering the speaker once again. Emma looked thoroughly taken aback, and took a seat next to Liam, who just shrugged his shoulders. Zayn sat across from them, Harry and Louis taking the floor, and Niall standing against the wall. Everyone was clearly put off. A call from Simon usually meant one thing. Trouble. "Okay, I'm putting it on speaker." Paul said, setting his phone on the coffee table. They all sat there quietly for a moment before Simon spoke.

"Hello boys. Is Emma there as well?"

"Yes sir, I'm right here." She said quietly, not acting her usual boisterous self. Zayn figured that was for the best. Simon did not sound happy.

"So, I'll get straight to it then. I heard what happened at the show last night." Zayn's gaze shot to Louis and Harry, who suddenly looked nervous. "Louis, is there a reason you ran off stage? I can understand if you were gone for a few minutes, but _half the show_? Explain yourself."

"I… um." Louis looked at Harry, eyes wide, with no idea how to respond. He couldn't just tell Simon, not yet. Luckily for Louis, Harry had wondered if this would happen, and knew what to say.

"Louis just got really ill, Simon. I saw the look on his face and knew that he needed help getting to the locker room. And I stayed with him because he needed me." Harry said, taking Louis' hand discreetly. There was a long pause, and then Simon let out a loud sigh.

"Liam, is this true?" Simon asked, going to him because he knew Liam would be honest. But what Simon didn't realize was Liam's love and devotion to protect his brothers was stronger than his need to be honest with Simon. Louis gave Liam a pleading look, and Liam nodded at him reassuringly.

"Yes sir, Louis was ill and Harry went to help him. Louis got some medicine last night and is better today." Liam said, and Emma squeezed his hand and nodded at him, knowing he had done the right thing. Paul looked doubtful, but said nothing.

"Okay, then, thank you. And Louis, I'm sorry if I came off cross, but I was worried about the repercussions of two missing members during the premier concert of a world tour." Everyone was silent for a moment, letting everything sink in. Zayn knew he would be up soon, and tensed up, worried what Simon would say.

"On that thought, Emma?" Simon asked, his voice serious.

"Yes sir?" Emma said, sitting up a little straighter. Liam took her hand in both of his.

"I would personally like to thank you for stepping up last night. Not only do I understand that you had an amazing opening to our tour, the way you stepped up and helped the boys out showed lots of courage and enthusiasm. I knew I made a good decision when I decided to sign you onto our world tour. Again, you have my thanks." Simon said. Emma looked at the boys in shock, and it took a moment for her to compose herself.

"Um… It's no big deal, I was happy to help out, and I love to be onstage so it was really no problem. And thank you very much for saying that about my performance, it means a lot coming from you, Simon." Emma said, smiling and grateful that he had appreciated her talents.

"You're welcome. Now Zayn," Zayn gulped, knowing what was coming next. _He's gonna yell at me for getting drunk and soiling out reputations. Oh God…_ "I just want to say that I'm extremely proud of you for stepping up and admitting your mistakes. There is nothing better than a public apology."

Zayn was in utter shock. Simon was a serious man, and he wasn't always very forgiving, but apparently he was feeling generous today. "I, I don't know what to say." Zayn said, shaking his head.

"Say that I won't ever have to find out you've done something stupid from someone else again. If you make a mistake, you need to come straight to me. It will work out better, I promise." Simon said.

"Of course, I should have let you know, it won't happen again." Zayn said, completely meaning it.

"Very well. Enjoy your interviews today, and have an excellent show tonight." And with that, Simon hung up. The boys all looked at each other. Paul picked up his phone and went to the door.

"I'll give you some time to compose yourselves for your interviews." He said, and then he left them sitting there in silence. Emma was the first to speak.

"Are calls with him always that intense?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Pretty much." Niall said, shrugging.

"So," Zayn said, looking from Harry to Louis. "I'm guessing you weren't really sick last night?" there was silence. "Are you two together now?"

"Yeah, we are." Harry said, pulling Louis hand into his lap.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeee, this is so exciting!" Emma said, making them laugh, and effectively breaking the tension. She got up and went over to hug the two, whispering something in Louis' ear and making him laugh. "And you!" She said, turning to Niall. "I heard about you and Elliot! I'm so happy for you too!" she said, running over to hug him, too.

"Wait, Niall's with Elliot?" Harry asked, looking around at everyone with confusion.

"Yeah, I'm gay, forgot to mention it to you lads I guess." Niall said, laughing as Emma started bouncing again. _Man, everyone has somebody except for me…_

"Well, now that that's out of the way, shall we go lie to some reporters about our love lives?" Liam said, smiling jokingly at them all.

"!" Louis yelled, running out of the room, followed closely by Harry and Niall. Emma smiled at them, and then turned to Liam.

"Can I have a kiss before we have to go pretend to be single?" she said, giving him puppy dog eyes. Liam just smiled and complied, placing his hands on the small of her back.

Zayn took that as his cue to leave them, basking in their love. _Well, at least I won't have to lie about my relationship status…_

**A/N: Poor Zayn but don't worry, love will come! And a little WHOOP for some good Larry You're welcome.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: HEY GUYS how ya doin? You had better love me because I'm posting this chapter while on vacay. I'm currently in New Braunfels with the family, and I'm having loads of fun! I'm loving this chapter, as things start come together for our couples! Keep reading to see what I mean ;) **

Chapter 15

Zayn walked into the hair and make up room, down the hall from the dressing room (or basically the hang out room that it had turned into). He took a seat in front of the mirror next to Louis, who was getting his hair done by their main stylist, Lou Teasdale. He had just had a trim, and Zayn was here to get his done for the last concert in New York tonight. Their next concert was in Philadelphia in four days. They were leaving New York in the morning, and then driving all the next day. They would arrive and have three days off in Philly until their next concert, which was on Monday, May 27th.

"So, you ready for the show tonight?" a girl said in Zayn's ear, making him jump slightly. He hadn't realized that the new assistant, Crystal, was in the room. She started running a brush through his hair (which he had left down and off to the right), and Crystal smiled at him in the mirror on the wall.

"Yeah, we just finished a shit load of interviews, and after I get my hair fixed we're going to go warm up." Zayn said, enjoying the slight tug as Crystal continued to brush his hair. He smiled at her, and at that moment realized that she had the most beautiful, sparkling green eyes he had ever seen. They were in such contrast with her dark hair, and Zayn was shocked he hadn't noticed them earlier.

"That sounds exhausting." She said, trading her brush for a comb and spray bottle of water. She wet a part of his hair and brought the comb through it, then lightly trimmed the ends with a pair of hair dressers scissors. "Don't you get tired of answering all the same questions over and over?"

"Well yeah, but me and the boys try to change it up a bit, answering questions in a humorous way or adding onto something we've said before. The best ones are the ones where the interviewer knows that we get sick of them, and they have us play games or different stuff. You can also tell when a person knows what their talking about, and when they don't." Zayn said, all the while Crystal quietly cutting his hair. They were quiet for a moment, and then Zayn realized he was being rude. _I haven't even asked her how her day was. Idiot!_ "But enough of me, how are you? Have you ever been to America before?"

"Actually no. I've only ever been in the UK. And France, I went to France once…" she said, staring off into the distance with a dazed look on her face. Then she shook herself and smiled at him sheepishly, embarrassed that she had gotten distracted. Zayn just smiled, thinking how cute and adorable she had just looked, almost like a lost kitten. "Sorry, I was… um… reminiscing."

"It's okay, just don't cut me." he said, and winked at her. She flushed red and put her attention back on his hair. Zayn dared ask another question, enjoying these little reactions he was getting from Crystal. "How did you come to work for Lou?"

"Oh, it's simple really." She said, spaying his hair with the water again. "My mom is a really good friend of Lou's; she's practically my second mom. Which is weird because she's only like, ten years older than me?" Crystal said, getting a little side tracked again, but then quickly got right back on track. "Anyway, I had always wanted to be a stylist, so when I finished my year certification at beauty school, she asked me to come work with her. So, here I am." She said, running her comb through his now nicely trimmed hair.

"That's really cool, you're very good." Zayn said, running his hand through his hair, all the pieces trimmed expertly. "So, are we going with the usual quaff then?" He asked in a foe disappointed voice, smirking when he saw Crystal's face fall as she picked up the hair drier.

"Oh, well that's what I was thinking…" she hesitated mid reach, looking at him with a slight panic.

"I'm kidding, that's fine!" Zayn chuckled at her expression, which went from panicked to peeved in a manner of seconds.

"Zayn Malik, just remember I'm the one who had the sharp object in their hand." She said, motioning with her scissors.

Zayn held up his hands in surrender, and a triumphant grin spread across Crystals face. It was comfortably quiet as she blowed dry his hair, then worked it into his up-do with a flat iron and a comb, and a good amount of product. When she was finished, she stepped back and proclaimed, "Done!" with a perky smile. Zayn examined his hair in the mirror, nodding in approval. He looked good, damn good.

"Thanks babe, I love it." Zayn said, giving her big grin. He looked back into the mirror, admiring himself for a moment. Some people called Zayn vain, and he didn't deny that he liked the way he looked, but that just meant he had confidence. He didn't rub it in other people's faces. "Tell me Crystal," Zayn said, feeling a bit cheeky and mischievous, "do you find me sexy?"

"God yes." She blurted out, before covering her mouth in horror. She looked on wide eyed at Zayn, who just chuckled before turning to leave.

"Thanks again babe." He said, before planting a light kiss on her cheek and leaving the room. Zayn practically skipped back to the dressing room, his heart beating a little fast and his face in a broad grin.

"What are you smiling about?" Harry asked, seated next to Niall on the floor playing cards, as Zayn took a seat on one of the leather couches across from Liam and Emma, who were having a whispered conversation, their hands and legs intertwined. About thirty minutes ago, the sight would have made Zayn a little sad. But not now.

Louis walked into the room just as Harry addressed Zayn, and he answered Harry's question. "He's been chatting up Lou's new assistant. He's got the hot's for her, it's all over his face."

Zayn just rolled his eyes at them, but he certainly didn't deny it.

—

Harry was sitting open mouthed with the other boys backstage, watching Emma's opening performance. Liam and Louis had seen her last night, but the other boys had wanted a chance to hear her too. Liam was absolutely beaming, obviously impressed and engrossed with his girlfriend's talent. The other boys had similar gaping expressions as Harry.

Admittedly, Harry hadn't liked Emma at first. She had a very bubbly and ecstatic personality, very similar to Louis', and when Louis had taken an immediate, however innocent, liking to her, it made Harry subconsciously jealous. But now that Harry knew that he had Louis all to himself (however selfish that seemed), he could appreciate Emma with the rest of the boys. She had an amazing talent. Harry had learned a lot about her in the last hour, sitting next to a very proud Liam on one side, with Louis in his lap and Niall on the other side, Zayn on the other end.

Emma wasn't just a pop singer that got lucky; she was properly trained in music, both classical and pop. Harry could tell by the way she sang that she had an amazing set of lungs, and she supported her sound with her diaphragm, not her throat. That was something Harry had personally struggled with in the X-Factor. Savan had had to train the boys in proper singing, so they wouldn't hurt their vocal chords. Now, sitting here with his mates, he saw that in action.

Emma finished up her set with an original song, in which she accompanied herself on acoustic guitar. As she strut of stage, she ran, yes ran, in _four inch heels_, to Liam and jumped in his arms. Liam spun her around and kissed her sweetly, before setting her down on her feet. "You were amazing love." He said, releasing her so the other boys could come over.

"Oh. My. God! Emma, you are so incredible, I had no idea you wrote your own music! And your guitar skills? GIRL!" Niall said, totally fangirling over Emma, she just smiled and hugged him, whispering something in his ear. Niall's smile spread into a grin and, he kissed her on the cheek in thanks.

"Emma, I think Niall pretty much covered it, but I don't know how we are supposed to follow that." Zayn said, pulling her into a hug. "Absolutely amazing."

"You were exceptional!" Louis said, hugging her as well. "Except for that last note, it was a little flat." He said, his bitch face on. Harry couldn't help but brace himself for the fake-yet-frightening bitch-off that was about to ensue.

"MMM girl you best step off." Emma said, with a little head bob.

"Bring it bitch!" Louis said, putting his face up in hers.

"Liam, you gonna have to hold my ear rings." Emma said, pretending to take them out, her face utterly serious.

"Harold, hold my baby." Louis said, stone face. They glared at each other for another ten seconds, before bursting into laughter, Emma doubling over in hysterics and Louis gripping Harry's shoulder for support.

"I'm sorry, but when you asked Harry to hold your baby, I couldn't hold it in anymore." Harry and the rest of the boys watched on in wonder at the two, Harry catching Liam's eye and raising his eyebrows as if to say "any idea what just happened?" but Liam just chuckled and shook his head.

"Boys, you're on in five." Their sound tech called. Emma and Liam kissed goodbye, Emma going to change for the twitter questions. The boys had agreed that she should help them out every time, plus her and Liam's duet was directly after.

Harry followed Louis over to get their mics situated, and then his in-ears. Harry leaned over to whisper in Louis' ear. "So, are you gonna be okay tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now. I was in an emotional state yesterday. But I'm better now." Louis said, fiddling with his in-ears.

"Could I have anything to do with that?" Harry whispered cheekily, before squeezing Louis' ass and then walking over to stand next to Liam and Niall, waiting to hit the stage. Louis' cheeks were flaming when he came to stand next to Harry.

"You're in for it later Hazza." Louis mumbled.

"Promise?"

—

Emma was getting changed in the boy's dressing room when her phone went off, her ringtone the Incubus song _Adolescence_. She looked at the caller I.D. and saw Elliot's name. "Hey girl." She answered, holding her phone between her cheek and shoulder as she shimmied into her red skinny jeans.

"Hey Em, how's the show going?" Elliot replied cheerfully.

"Awesome, I just finished my set. The boys are onstage right now." She replied, holding the phone properly now.

"I wish I could be there right now, but we're in intermission at the show." Elliot said, referring to his second to last Godspell performance. "Did you give Niall my message?"

"Yes sir, I told him to meet you at the ice cream shop after his gig." Emma said, sitting down to put on her Toms.

"Okay good. I've got a surprise for him." Elliot said suggestively, and Emma could almost hear his smirk.

"Elliot, you dog." She said. "But just remember not to push him, okay? I know you're not new to being gay, but he is. And Niall is fragile."

"I know, I know. But you wouldn't know it by the way he gives hand jobs." Elliot said.

"Really too much information, Elliot." Emma said, shaking her head.

"Speaking of hand jobs, how's it going with Liam?"

"Elliot, we've only know each other for like a week." Emma said, her cheeks slightly red.

"So? I've known Niall for what, four days? And we've done more than that."

"Well, Liam and i both agreed we should wait a little while before anything like that happens." She paused. "But..."

"But what?" Elliot asked, suddenly curious.

"He's just _so damn hot!_ Every time he says something sweet or even when he just smiles at me, I want to jump his bones!" Emma exclaimed, throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Of course you do, he fucking gorgeous!" Elliot agreed.

"I mean, I've dated guys before, but I've never wanted someone _so badly_! Why am I so horny all the god damn time? I thought that was the guys' job!" she said, face palming.

"Hey, we both know girls want it just as bad as guys. What are you going to do about it?" Elliot asked.

"I can't just walk up to him and ask! We _just_ decided to wait to have sex." Emma said, standing up and glancing at her watch.

"Well, tell you what. When do y'all move hotels?" Elliot asked.

"We're checking into a new one tomorrow night." Emma replied, wondering where he was going with this.

"Okay, just go up to Liam and tell him you want to share a room. I'm sure he'll be okay with it. And while y'all are there, if one things leads to another and you just happen to be naked in bed waiting for him, then so be it." Elliot said matter-of-factly.

"Okay, that all sounds good, besides the naked part. You know I'm still self-conscious about my body, especially after what happened with Jessie." Emma said, recalling that horrible incident with her ex.

"Oh, don't even worry about that douche bag. Liam is totally not going to walk out on you because of the way you look. Now I have to go, I'm going back onstage." Elliot said.

"Okay Elliot, thanks. I love you." She said.

"Love you too babe." Elliot replied before hanging up.

Emma stood there for a moment, deep in thought. _I know Liam won't react the same way as Jessie, but that doesn't mean that I'm still not worried about it. Damn him! Damn Jessie for making me insecure. _Emma thought, but then quickly decided to stop worrying about it. Emma thought about her amazing boyfriend (still giggled at the thought of dating a member of One Direction) and walked out of the dressing room. She couldn't wait until they got to the hotel in Philadelphia. Because Liam was in for a surprise.

—

Louis glared at Harry, but not before squeezing his ass a little. "Oh, I promise."

Louis heard him chuckle as the lights on stage dimmed. This was everything Louis had ever wanted, to be standing by Harry, joking and flirting lovingly right before they were about to go onstage. Harry bent down to Louis' ear and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." Louis smiled as the lights flashed on, and then turned and jumped onstage with his boyfriend to do what he did best- Live his dream.

**A/N: Ooo, Zayn, what you doing? And Emma, you cheeky girl! ;) But don't forget about the Larry! You guys lovin it as much as me? I hope so. Also, next chapter we'll see what happens with Nelliot before the boys have to leave New York. Will it be heartbreak? Or does distance make the heart grow fonder? Guess you'll have to find out.**

**And cutting the BS, you guys have been so awesome and supportive of me and this ff, and I can't believe my first ever attempt at fan fiction is doing this well! Thank you, I love you**

**-Emily **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: OMFG guys have you seen Liam's new haircut? If you haven't, LOOK IT UP. It's like PURE SEX! I feel like every picture of the boys from the Flying Start thing could be an ad for Hair Porn. AKLSDHJFALKHSDFALJSHDLFJKH**

**Okay, pardon my sexual frustration, back to the matter at hand. Sorry if my updates aren't going up fast enough, my summer has been really busy lately. But here's chapter 16! Enjoy! **

**P.S. Happy 2 year anniversary to our lovely lads! Keep up the great work boys!**

Chapter 16

After the concert, Zayn ran off the stage with the rest of the lads and Emma, who they had asked to sing the encore with them. He was buzzing; they all were, from the massive crowd. The stadium was packed from floor to ceiling with screaming fans, and that's just the way they wanted it. "I will never get tired of doing this." Zayn said, whipping some sweat off his forehead with his t-shirt.

"That was so amazing. You guys have no idea how grateful I am for this, this is crazy." Emma said, smiling widely at them.

"GROUP HUG!" Louis yelled, and they were all squishing Emma, hugging as tight as they could.

"GUYS! I might need to breathe eventually!" she said, muffled under all the boys.

"Alright, alright, don't suffocate my girlfriend." Liam said, pulling back to let Emma breathe. Zayn smiled, letting go of her last, and ruffling her hair. She scowled at him playfully, brushing hair off her face.

"Watch it Malik, you're still at the top of my list." She said, putting her hands on her hips. Zayn had to admit she would be quite menacing, if she wasn't smirking at him.

"Alright, let's go lads, I need a shower!" Niall said, clapping Zayn on the shoulder. They followed Niall off stage and down the hall, dropping off Emma at her dressing room along the way. Zayn was just about to pass by the makeup room when he decided to poke his head in. He opened the door to find Crystal packing up some hair products. She didn't hear Zayn come in, so he snuck up behind her. When he was a foot away he whispered 'boo!' right in her ear.

"AAAAHHHH! Oh my- ZAYN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? You almost gave me a heart attack!" Crystal cried, clutching a hair dryer to her chest.

"Oh- my- god- you- should- have- seen- your- face!" Zayn said between gasps of laughter. Crystal looked around for something to whack Zayn with, and decided on a curling iron.

"That- was- not- funny!" she emphasized each word with a whack.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry! Now stop hitting me." He chuckled, putting his hands up in surrender.

"What are you doing here?" she asked angrily, heart still pounding.

"Nothing." He said, "Just wondering what you're doing later tonight."

"Oh." Crystal said, her face falling. "I actually have to help Lou pack all of our stuff up; it's supposed to take a while."

"Oh, okay." Zayn said, feeling disappointed. _Shit, I really wanted to ask her out_.

"But, we're about to have like, four days off, and so if you, you know, wanted to do something that would be okay. Like… later." She said, rambling quite a bit.

"Uh-hum, yeah, that would be awesome. Like… later." Zayn said, laughing a little at her cute little ramblings.

"Cool." She said, blushing pink.

"Cool."

"Okay then. Bye Zayn."

"Bye Crystal." Zayn said with a smile, giving her a little wave as he left the room, heading down the hall to the dressing room. He walked into the dressing room to find Louis and Harry making out on the couch. "Jesus, will you two get a room?" he said smirking, making the two of them jump apart.

"Oh, erm…yeah, sorry mate. We got a bit… carried away…" Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Louis was similarly red in the face.

"It's okay, just, you know, try to contain yourselves." Zayn said, chuckling as he went into the small locker room. Niall was standing in front of the mirror in a towel, and Liam was in the shower. "So, did Lou give us _all_ haircuts?"

"Yeah, I think so. You and Harry just got a trim, though." Niall said, styling his hair with precision. "I like Liam's the most I think."

"Thanks mate!" Liam called from the shower.

"Niall, why are you taking so long with your hair?" Zayn asked, stripping down to his boxers. He needed a shower as well.

"Oh, I've um… got a date." Niall said, turning red.

"Is that what Emma was whispering to you earlier?" Liam asked, peaking his head around the wall of the shower. He had shampoo in his hair. Zayn thought he looked quite funny.

"Yeah, Elliot wants to meet me for ice cream." Niall said, putting his comb down.

"You really like him don't you?" Zayn asked, going over to the counter to take off his earrings and bracelets.

"Yeah, I really do. I'm gonna ask him to meet me on tour when he's done with his semester." Niall said, taking off his towel and putting on some fresh underwear and jeans. "Liam, can I borrow some of your trainers? Most of mine are back at the hotel."

"Yeah, go ahead mate." Liam said, turning off the shower and stepping out. Zayn took off the rest of his clothes and got in, turning the water on really warm. Zayn loved long, hot showers, especially after concerts. They just relaxed his muscles after all that running around, and it also gave him time to reflect. Zayn heard Niall say goodbye and leave the locker room. Then Liam asked from where he was drying off, "Zayn, where were you, mate?"

"I stopped by the makeup room to say hi to Crystal." Zayn said, lathering his hair.

"Oh really? What for?" Liam asked, pulling on some briefs.

"Well, I was going to ask her out tonight, but she said she had to help Lou pack all the styling stuff."

"Well that's too bad." Liam said.

"Yeah, but she said that I could ask her sometime during our days off." Zayn said.

"That's great Zayn! I'm glad for you. What are you gonna ask her to do with you? Like dinner or something?" Liam asked, hopping up to sit on the counter.

"Yeah, probably. I'm gonna have to look up some restaurants though…" Zayn said, looking around for soap. "Hey Liam, Is this your body wash?"

"Yeah, you can use it if you want." Liam said, hopping off the counter to style his own hair. "So what are you gonna do tonight then?"

"I think I'm just gonna go back to the hotel and chill. I'm dead tired. What about you and Emma?" Zayn asked, rinsing his hair and body off.

"I was thinking about doing a twitcam, and asking her to join me." Liam said, finishing with his hair. His new haircut left the top part of his hair the same length, but his sides were trimmed down. His bangs were frayed out and up, a lot like Louis', but not as long. Their stylist had done an excellent job.

"What a surprise." Zayn teased, getting a little 'shut up' from Liam. "But Liam, why did you and Emma tell all those interviewers you were single? You're usually so honest with interviews." Zayn asked, letting the hot water pour over him.

"I don't know, it was really her idea. Emma said it's because she doesn't want to put me through any more stress after just breaking up with Danielle, but I think it might be because she doesn't want to deal with all the hate that will come if we say we're dating. And I completely understand if that's the case."

Zayn thought about that. He didn't peg Emma as the type to be bothered by hate, but then again, it could get to the best of them. "Well just ask her, then."

"Yeah, I will, thanks man." Liam said, stepping out of the locker room. Then Zayn heard him shout, "_Jesus, will you two get off each other?_" Zayn fell into hysterics as he switched off the shower.

—

Liam was lying on the couch in Emma's hotel room, fiddling with his laptop. Emma was getting ready to take a shower. "Babe, can I borrow your iPod player? Mine is packed somewhere." Emma asked, coming out of her bedroom with her iPod in hand.

"Sure love, it's on the table over there." Liam said, pointing it out.

"Cool. So are we gonna do a twitcam when I get out of the shower?" Emma asked, getting the iHome and bringing it to the bathroom.

"If you want to." Liam said, opening twitter. _Should I ask her about what Zayn and I talked about? Now or Later? Ugh Liam, stop staring at her butt…._

"Yeah, I really do. I've only ever watched your twitcams; I've never done one myself!" Emma said, plugging in her iPod and shutting the door to the bathroom, flashing him a dazzling smile.

Liam slapped himself and turned back to his computer. _Focus Payne; don't think about Emma naked in her shower… Pure thoughts Liam! Pure. Thoughts._ He was going through following fans when he heard what he thought sounded like classical music coming from the bathroom. He recognized the song as _La Traviata_. The only reason he knew what it was, was because Paul would sometimes blare classical music in the van when the boys were too loud. He was waiting for the man to start singing, but was taken aback when Emma started singing instead. Liam knew she was studying Opera in college, but he had never heard her sing it before, and in Italian!

Liam sat there for twenty minutes, his laptop forgotten, just listening to Emma. She had a lot of opera and classical stuff on her iPod, and all of it was either in Italian, or what he thought was Spanish. When Liam heard the water turn off, he came back to earth and went back to his twitter. He waited patiently as she got ready, fixing her hair and whatnot. When she had dried it all, she came out of the bathroom in some black shorts and a mint green tank top. "Go ahead and open the link Liam, I'm just going to grab some nail polish."

"Okay." Liam called after her as she went into her room. He turned back to his laptop and got everything working, opening the link to his twitcam. "Hello guys! How are you? It's been what, a week since my last twitcam? Not long, mind you." Sometimes it worried Liam how comfortable he had become just talking to a computer screen. The views were building quickly; he was already into triple digits. "I will be joined today by our lovely opening act, Emma!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, honey." Emma said, her southern accent coming out more prominent.

"Well, I can only try guys." Liam said, shrugging adorably as Emma sat down next to him on her couch. She had a huge bag of nail polish in her lap. "Holy shi- shoelaces, that's a lot of nail polish."

"Shoelaces? Really Liam?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Gotta keep it PG, love." Liam said, turning back to the camera. "So, anybody have any questions they wanna ask? For me or Emma. And keep it appropriate." Liam said, fake scowling at the camera. Emma just laughed, giving Liam butterflies in his stomach. _I could listen to that sound for the rest of my life…_ he thought, smiling at her.

"Hey y'all, how about you help me pick out a color for my nail polish? Imma dump it out, hold on." Emma said, picking up her bag and looking for a place to dump it. "Liam, move your hands." Liam's hands were in his lap. He complied, only to get a lap full of nail polish.

"Oi, watch it! _I've got precious cargo down there…_" Liam mumbled, covering his crotch. Emma started laughing hysterically again, but patted Liam on the shoulder.

"Sorry babe!" she said between giggles. "Now start looking through those while I answer questions from the fans!"

"Alright." Liam watched as Emma leaned towards the laptop.

"Liam, Kara wants to know when you got your hair cut."

"Just today. Lou did it before our concert tonight." Liam said, looking down at the pile of colors in his lap. He didn't know where to start! "Em, why do you have so many different ones? Do you really need all these different colors?"

"Liam, never question a girls amount of nail polish. And yes, I need all those different colors." She said seriously. "Now, pick out three or four, and we'll let the fans vote on them."

Liam made a little motion to the camera to indicate that Emma was crazy, which went unnoticed by her. He smiled afterwards, and then turned his attention back to the dilemma before him.

"AbigailLoves1D wants to know our favorite colors. Well, I think anybody who's seen my wardrobe will know I love purple." Emma said, leaning back on the couch next to Liam.

"I can verify that." Liam said, nodding. "And mine is… you know what, I don't really wear it a lot, but I like purple too. And blue."

"How's it comin' with the nail polish Liam?" Emma asked, pulling her legs up on the couch.

"Well, I've got two…" Liam said, handing her a hot pink color and a gold one.

"Ooo, not bad, not bad. See them?" Emma asked, holding up the bottles to the camera.

"Oh here, this one matches your top." He said, handing her a mint green one.

"Good eye, Payne." Emma said, nodding in approval. "Okay, I think we're good. Guys! We have our finalists!" Emma said, holding them up in front of the camera. "Hot pink, gold, and mint green. Tweet me, not Liam, with your vote! I'll check in a few minutes. In the meantime, I'm gonna get a snack while Liam cleans up his mess!" She said, jumping off the couch before he could stop her.

"But- but-" He said, giving her his best puppy dog eyes. Emma just shook her head and walked over to the fridge. _Oh man, look at her bum when she walks, I could marry the person who made those shorts. Lord have mercy, now she's bending over the fridge. I wish I could bend her over-_ OH MY GOD LIAM WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? THAT IS EMMA! WHERE IS YOUR RESPECT? _It's okay,_ _just pick up these bottles of nail polish and for god's sake control your hormones._ Emma walked up behind the laptop so she couldn't be seen on camera. Something told Liam she knew he had been staring at her butt, but she didn't seem mad. On the contrary, she was smirking at him. Then Emma unscrewed her water bottle and took a sip, wrapping her lips around the top seductively. She swallowed her water then licked her lips and winked at him. Fucking. Winked. Liam was suddenly very glad his lap was full of nail polish.

"So Liam, how's it coming?" Emma asked, walking around the laptop as if nothing had happened. He gulped before grabbing the bag for the polish and putting them into it.

"Why don't you-" Liam cleared his throat, his voice had been unusually high. "Why don't you check on the votes? For your color."

"Yeah alright." She said, scooting over closer to him as she pulled her legs up on the couch. "Let's see, I'm seeing a lot of votes for the mint…"

"Okay then." Liam said, getting control of himself again.

"Wait; there are also a lot of gold lovers."

"Well, why don't you do both." Liam said, picking the bag up off his lap and setting it on the floor.

"Awesome idea! I'll paint my fingers mint and my toes gold. Yay, problem solved!" Emma said, putting her hand up to get a high five from Liam. "Liam, why don't you take over for a little while, while I concentrate on my nails?"

"Alright. Okay guys, its question time. Hash-tag ask Liam. You know the drill. Go!" Liam spent the next ten minutes answering random questions while Emma painted her fingernails. Then Liam started noticing a trend in the questions. Almost all the ones he was seeing now were asking if he and Emma were dating. He glanced over at her, and she smiled at him. _Well Liam, it's now or never_. "Okay guys, I'm giving you a five minute intermission to go pee. Have fun!" Liam said, and then turned the laptop around so it was facing the kitchen.

"Babe, whatcha doin'?" Emma asked, closing the bottle of mint.

"Emma, all the fans keep asking if we're dating." Liam said, turning to face her on the couch.

"Okay. And?" She asked, blowing on her fingers.

"And I wanna tell them. I want to be able to do this on camera." Liam said, leaning forward and catching Emma's lips in a kiss. She hesitated at first, but quickly leaned into it. After a moment, Liam pulled away.

"But Liam, I don't know if this fandom can survive news like this so soon after you and Danielle broke up. Plus we just told all those interviewers today that we're single." Emma said.

"Oh, they'll get over it. Please?" He asked, giving her his best pouty lip.

"Ugh, fine! But on one condition." Emma said, rolling her eyes when Liam did a little fist pump.

"Anything for you." He said, brushing some hair off her shoulder.

"I wanna share a hotel room in Philly. And for the rest of the tour." Emma said, looking at him shyly. _Okay, wow. This is kind of a big deal._ When Liam didn't immediately reply, Emma started backtracking. "But we don't have to if you don't want to, that's fine. I-"

"Shhhh. Of course we can share a room. I'll do whatever you want Emma, because…" Liam hesitated.

"Because what?" Emma asked.

"Because I love you." Liam said for the first time, and loved how it sounded as it came out of his mouth. Emma's eyes crinkled at her grin, and she leaned forward to kiss him again.

"I love you, too." She said, pulling away. "Now turn the computer around, it's been more than five minutes." Liam did just that.

"Okay, we're back, sorry about the wait. Now a lot of you have been asking if Emma and I are dating, and I would like to take a moment to address that. Now pay attention." Liam said, and then he grabbed Emma's face and was kissing her. The passion was amazing, full of electricity and warmth and _love_. It was several moments before the finally broke apart, looking into each other's eyes. Then Liam leaned back and smiled at the camera like nothing unusual had just happened. "So love, Can I paint your toes?"

**A/N: Not much to say here except I love you, and I'm posting a link to the song **_**La Traviata**_** in my profile for those of you who want to hear it! I love you, you're beautiful, stay sexy, and as always, Rate, Comment, and Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys, Liam's hair is still giving me needs. Here's the next chapter. **

**P.S. SMUT WARNING xD**

Chapter 17

Niall was lying on Elliot's bed, lost in a sea of hot caresses and wet kisses. They had come back to Elliot's apartment after ice cream, and Niall couldn't even remember how they ended up on the bed. Both he and Elliot were shirtless, and they were doing one of Niall's favorite things together, grinding. There was just something so perfect about the closeness, the friction, the way their bare chests were pressed together, the way he could hold Elliot's face to his while making him moan. Niall slid his hands down Elliot's back to his ass, squeezing it and pulling him down onto him at the same time.

"Ngh, Niall." Elliot moaned into his mouth, running his hands down Niall's chest.

"Feels so good…" Niall murmured, meeting Elliot's hips in the middle, throwing his head back in pleasure.

"Niall, I want you. I want you so bad." Elliot said, pulling his head back to look Niall in the eyes. Niall stilled his movements.

"Elliot…" he said, moving his hands back up to his face. "I- I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

Elliot could tell by the look in Niall's eyes that he meant it. "Oh…" he trailed off, feeling rejected. Elliot really hadn't thought Niall would say no. He sat up on the bed. "I'm sorry Niall; I didn't mean to pressure you. It's just; I'm not going to see you for over two weeks."

"I know." Niall said, taking Elliot's hand. Elliot peaked up at him from under his lashes. "But you'll get to see me as soon as your semester is over, I promise. I'll fly you wherever we are."

"Then can we…" Elliot trailed off.

"I, I don't know. This is all so new to me Elliot. I don't even know what to do…" Niall trailed off, cheeks flushing.

"Don't worry Niall, I can show you. And I can wait, to whenever you're ready. Because…" Elliot paused.

"What?" Niall asked, squeezing his hand.

"I love you Niall." Elliot said, looking into his eyes.

"I love you too." Niall said. He kissed Elliot as sweetly as he could, and then pulled him against his chest. The lay there for a while, just holding each other, until Niall noticed the time. "Elliot, I have to go. I have to pack my stuff."

"I'm gonna miss you." Elliot said from where his head was buried in Niall's chest.

"I know, I'm gonna miss you too. But we can still talk to each other the whole time." Niall said, sitting up with Elliot.

"Yeah, okay." Elliot said. They both got up and Elliot walked Niall to his door. They exchanged a long hug and a goodbye kiss and Niall was gone, promising to text Elliot first thing in the morning.

—

Harry stumbled backwards into his room, taking Louis with him. The ride back to the hotel had been torture. All Harry had wanted to do after the concert was make out with his boyfriend, and they kept getting interrupted. First Zayn, then Niall and Liam. And it's not like they could go at it in the van.

Harry backed up to the bed and fell backwards, pulling Louis on top of him with a little chuckle. "Trying to get me in bed, Styles?" Louis asked, licking Harry's ear.

"You know it." Harry said, attacking Louis' mouth. They were in a tongue battle, fighting for dominance. Eventually Louis won, rolling over so he was lying on top of Harry. "You have entirely too many pieces of clothes on."

"Why don't we fix that?" Louis said, pulling his shirt over his head. Harry started unbuttoning his, and with Louis' help, got it off. Then they're mouths were connected again. Harry was painfully hard by now, and he was straining against his zipper. Harry was just about to reach down and undo his pants when Louis's hands found his zipper. _Oh god._ Louis' hands brushed his bulge as he unzipped his pants, and then pulled them off Harry. Louis then stepped out of his own pants. Harry let out a moan as Louis crawled back to Harry from the bottom of the bed, the movement of his hips going straight to Harry's groin. _Holy shit, look at that ass._

"Louis, you're so sexy." Harry said, running his hands down Louis back and grabbing his bum. "And your _ass_…" Louis responded by rolling his hips down. They both moaned in unison, minds blown by the amazing friction. The only article of clothing separating them was their briefs, and the fabric was quite thin. Louis ran his tongue along Harry's jaw up to his ear, making Harry shiver. "_Louis…_"

Louis just smiled and blew cool air over the trail, making Harry's skin erupt in goose-bumps. Then he started sucking along Harry's neck, then down to his collarbone, where he left a hicky. The whole time Harry was making the most erotic noises, which only encouraged Louis further. Louis moved down Harry's chest, pausing at his nipples. He leaned down and licked one curiously, smiling when Harry's back arched a little in shock and he let out a low "_fuck_."

Louis started paying attention to Harry's nipples, sucking on one while teasing the other. As Louis was doing this, he slowly moved his other hand down and cupped Harry's crotch. Harry immediately thrust into Louis' hand, and he took that as permission to tentatively slip his hand into Harry's briefs. "Louis, holy _fuck_." Harry said as Louis gripped him, spreading pre-cum down his length. Harry pulled Louis back up to him mouth, kissing him with a new fever. Louis continued to stroke him as he kissed down Harry's throat and continued to his chest. He licked down to his navel, and then let go of Harry's erection to pull down his briefs. Harry gasped at the sudden rush of air to his crotch, and propped himself up on his elbows to stare wide eyed at Louis. _Jesus Christ, is he going to do what I think he's going to do?_

Harry's question was answered as Louis wrapped his lips around the head of Harry's erection, looking up at him with lust blown eyes. Louis slowly started moving up and down, one hand holding Harry's hip down, the other stroking himself. Harry flung his head back, gripping the sheets, trying to keep from thrusting into Louis's mouth. It was so amazing, Harry couldn't form coherent thoughts. He just let out a steady stream of "Fuck yes, oh my god," and "Louis, holy _shit_, so amazing."

Harry looked back down at Louis, meeting his gaze and watching as he took as much of Harry into his mouth as he could. Harry felt that familiar warm coil in his abdomen, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer with Louis' perfect lips wrapped around him. "Louis, I'm, really close." Harry gasped, but Louis kept up his movements. Harry didn't know what to do, but before he could react, Louis was hallowing out his cheeks, and Harry was releasing into his mouth with a shout of ecstasy. Harry stared in amazement as Louis swallowed around him, managing not to make any kind of mess. Louis pulled away with an obscene pop, and whipped his mouth on the back of his hand. Harry thought he could have come at the sight, if he hadn't just done so. Then he crawled back up to where Harry was staring at him with wide eyes. "Louis, you… that was…"

"My first blowjob." Louis said, sounding a little impressed with himself. Harry couldn't help but laugh, still high off his orgasm.

"I was going to go with incredible." Harry said, leaning over to kiss Louis. When he moaned, Harry realized he hadn't done anything for Louis. "Oh! Louis, do you want me to…" he trailed off, running his hand down Louis' chest.

"Actually, I kind of got off on watching you…" Louis said, blushing slightly.

"Oh, okay." Harry said, pulling Louis closer to him. "Maybe next time." Louis just chuckled. "I love you, Louis."

"I love you, Harry." Louis said, making to lay down with Harry, but then pausing and frowning down at the sticky mess in his briefs.

"I think I need a shower." Louis said, rolling off the bed.

"Alright, go ahead." Harry said, watching as Louis rolled off the bed awkwardly and went to the bathroom. Harry couldn't help but grin hugely at that had just happened. He couldn't believe Louis was so open to all of this, and so soon. Harry couldn't wait until he got a chance to pay Louis back. Harry was lying there, grinning stupidly at the ceiling, when there was a knock at the hotel door. "Who is it?"

"It's Zayn, let me in Haz." Zayn called. Harry got up and pulled on some boxers before walking over to the door and letting Zayn in.

"What do you want Malik?" Harry said as Zayn walked into the room.

"Do you still have my iPad? I'm packing up my room and I can't find it." Zayn said, walking over to the desk by Harry's open suit case. He stared rummaging through the desk, finally pulling out the iPad. "Oh, here it is-" Zayn said, picking it up just as Louis opened the bathroom door, completely naked, holding a towel and a brush.

"Harry, do you have- OH MY GOD" Louis said, seeing Zayn and holding the towel up in front of his crotch.

"Wow, sorry to interrupt you two." Zayn said wide eyed, but with a smile playing around his mouth. He walked over to the door and was about to leave when he turned around to them. "I'll leave you two to your sexcapades!" Zayn barley missed the brush Louis threw at him, and they could hear him cackling as he went down the hall to his room.

"Harry, why on earth didn't you tell me someone was in the room? Zayn just got a look at all my goods!" Louis said, slapping Harry on the arm, but not before giving him a quick kiss.

"Sorry love, habit." Harry said. "Now go take a shower so we can pack, we're leaving bright and early tomorrow."

"Alright." Louis said, turning to walk back to the bathroom. But not before Harry smacked him on the ass.

—

Emma looked down at her toe nails in horror. Liam had just proclaimed them done, smiling proudly at his handy work. There was gold everywhere, all over her skin and nail, and a few of them had weird patters from where the polish had been messed up. "So love, what do you think?"

"Liam, I don't know how to tell you this, but these are horrible!" she said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, maybe letting me paint your nails was a bad idea…" Liam said, and Emma just burst into laughter.

"You are so adorable, did you know that?" Emma said, leaning forward and kissing his pouty lip.

"Okay, okay, not in front of the children, love." Liam said, getting up off the floor and sitting next to Emma on the couch. "And you have my permission to take that off later, if you want." Emma just shook her head and laughed. Liam really had done a horrible job with her nails.

"So, what should we do now?" Emma asked, scooting closer to Liam on the couch. Liam smiled down at her, pushing some hair behind her shoulder as he thought about it. "Oh wait, I know! How about we turn this into a little karaoke slash DJ Liam jam session!" Emma said, bouncing a little on the couch with excitement.

"Alright, I'll go get the iHome. " Liam said, getting up off the couch. Emma leaned towards the laptop.

"Okay guys, you go ahead and tweet us with a song request with the hash tag DJ Liam Jam Session! And we'll be happy to sing for you!" Emma smiled big and goofy as Liam walked back over, making him laugh loudly. Emma had never heard him laugh like that, and she grinned as he plugged in the player with Emma's iPod still inside. "Liam, look through the tweets for our first song!"

"Alright, let's see here…" Liam said, scrolling through his mentions. "We've got a lot here for our duet."

"Y'all want a little _No Air_?" Emma said into the camera. "Let's do it!" she said as Liam scrolled through Emma's iPod, and then picked it. He put it on and the intro started, and Emma started singing "Tell me how I'm s'posed to breathe with no air." The intro kept playing and Emma swayed along with the song. "If I should die before I wake, it's 'cause you took my breath away. Losing you is like living in a world with no air, Oh."

Then Liam jumped in. "I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave. My heart won't move, it's incomplete. Wish there was a way that I can make you understand."

Then Emma continued, belting out the words like it was nobody's business. "But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me? Cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe."

Then they sang together in perfect harmony, "Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air. Can't live, can't breathe with no air. It's how I feel whenever you ain't there. It's no air, no air. Got me out here in the water so deep. Tell me how you gonna be without me If you ain't here, I just can't breathe. It's no air, no air." Liam smiled at as he hit pause.

"Well, there you go! A little sneak preview of our duet!" Emma said, leaning forward towards the camera. They went through some more songs, Liam doing a little Justin Timberlake. Liam was halfway through _Rock Your Body_ when the beat box part came, and Emma started doing it perfectly. Liam just kind of looked at her in awe, amazed that she could do that.

"I meant to ask you, where did you learn to beat box?" he asked, after the song was over.

"You're gonna laugh at me." she said, shaking her head, but then she sighed. "You made me want to."

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I used to watch videos of you beat boxing and then try to copy it. Like in that one twitcam, where you did the…" She started doing the beat box, copying it perfectly. "And then there's the Fresh Prince one…" she did that one too, making Liam's jaw drop. "Oh, and there's the high pitched one!" she started doing it, bobbing her head a little, but was interrupted when Liam pressed his lips to hers passionately.

"You have no idea how hot it is when you do that." he whispered to her after he leaned back, shock etched all over Emma's face. Liam wasn't usually one for PDA. And it was also the first time he had referred to her as 'hot' and not 'beautiful.'

After she had regained her composure, Emma then did a little Nicki Minaj, and to Liam's amusement, she even knew all the raps. They did a few goofy ones before Liam suddenly got all excited. "Ooo, ooo, Emma, you need to do this one! This girl wants you to sing this song, Le Violete. She says she saw a video of you singing it on YouTube."

"Oh yeah, that's the song I sang for Solo & Ensemble Junior year!" she said, searching for it on her iPod. "I've got the accompaniment track on here, hold on." She found it, and put it on. The piano started playing cheerfully and Emma sat up straight on the couch, fixing her posture for proper singing. Then she started singing, in Italian. "Rugiadose odorose. Violete, violete graziose. Rugiadose odorose. Violete, violete graziose, violete graziose. Voi vi state vergognose. Mezoascose. Mezoascose fla le foglie. E sgridate. Le mie voglie. Cheson tropo ambrizoise. Violete, violete graziose. Violete graziose."

Emma finished the song with a little trill, and then Liam started clapping loudly. "Isn't she just amazing? She was singing some opera earlier, and I just kind of sat there, dumbfounded. And her Italian sounds so good." Liam said, addressing the camera.

"Grazie, amo italiano." Emma said, smirking when Liam's jaw dropped.

"You speak Italian?" he asked, eyes wide.

"And a little Spanish." She said, shrugging.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Sí, Sí en serio." Emma said, giggling when Liam turned to the camera and shook his head.

"Unbelievable! She's been holding out on me!" Liam said, turning to say something to Emma, but saw her covering up a massive yawn. Liam looked at the time. "Oh crap guys, it's getting late! And I still have to pack for tomorrow!"

"Ha, I'm all packed and ready to go! Guess you'll be busy tonight babe." Emma said, smiling at him a little sleepily.

"Okay guys, that means this is goodbye! And I just want to say a massive thank you to all of you for watching this and supporting us, and just being amazing fans. Bye!" Just as Liam hit disconnect, Emma leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, so that's the last thing the fans saw before the link went offline. "You cheeky girl. You've been hanging around the boys too much."

"Ha ha. So how much do you have to pack?" Emma asked, curling up next to him on the couch, her eyes suddenly drooping. It had been a long and eventful day.

"Nothing, I'm all done." Liam said, running his fingers through her hair.

"But, you said…" Emma said, pointing at the laptop.

"I fibbed! I could tell you were getting tired, so I ended it." Liam said, shrugging.

"Aw babe, you didn't have to do that for me." she said, cuddling under his arm.

"I did if I wanted to sleep with you." He said, and Emma snorted. "Wait, I didn't mean it like that!"

"Uh huh, sure." Emma said, before stretching up to kiss him. "Now let's go to bed." she said. Liam got up and picked up Emma, making her giggle. He carried her to the bed and they cuddled under the covers, falling asleep with mumbled 'sweet dreams' and 'I love you's.'

**A/N: okay, so that was my first like legit smut, and I think it went pretty well. Also, you're lucky my muse is so persistent, for me to be posting this so soon. Also, FUCKING LARRY SMUT! YOU'RE WELCOME! Love, Emily :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: OMG GUYS I'm so sorry about the late update but I've been at my Dad's house for the week and he doesn't have internet. Yeah I know, its torture. But I'm hoping you'll forgive me because I'm giving you more smut! Yay! Enjoy the chapter **

Chapter 18

Niall was lying on the couch in the back of the tour bus, staring at his phone. He had been texting Elliot since 7 this morning, but he was still missing him. Niall figured it was to be expected, since they had only confessed their love for each other last night. Harry, Louis, and Zayn were playing video games on their Xbox on the couch next to Niall.

"Niall mate, quit moping! Come play with us." Louis said, elbowing Harry as he tried to sabotage his game. Niall looked back at his phone. Elliot was doing his last performance of Godspell right now, so he couldn't talk to him anyway.

"Yeah alright." Niall said, sitting up and grabbing a controller. He smiled a little as he battled against Harry, Louis, and Zayn. Niall knew these next two weeks would be hard, but he had his boys there to help him. And there was never a dull moment between him and the lads.

—

Liam looked up when he heard the telltale sound of Niall laughing. He smiled from where he was on his laptop. He was Skyping with Emma, who was on her own tour bus. "What's so funny?" she asked, flashing him a dazzling smile.

"Nothing, just Niall laughing. He was being real quite most of the day." Liam said, adjusting his laptop on the table.

"That's good. He's not gonna see Elliot for two whole weeks, and if you boys don't keep him distracted, he's gonna get really lonely."

"Yeah, I think he'll be okay during the actual shows, it's the downtime that we have to worry about." Liam said, leaning back in his chair. He was wearing some grey sweatpants and a grey and navy striped tank top, which was actually a little out of character for him. Liam rarely wore tanks, he preferred t-shirts, but this one was actually a new favorite of his.

"You're so cute when you're worried, your brow gets all furrowed and your nose scrunches up." Emma said, mimicking it. Liam just laughed. She looked just as cute doing it herself.

"Yeah well, just wait until you see my concentration face." Liam said, stretching. It was nearly 4:00 pm now, and they should be getting to the hotel in Philadelphia soon. "Oh, and I talked to Paul about our room."

"Oh good." Emma said, taking a sip of her cherry coke.

"Yeah, originally, I was supposed to be roomed by myself anyway, so it was no big deal to add you in. And Harry and Louis are rooming together, and Niall is with Zayn." Liam said, resting his head on his fist.

"Liam I'm sorry if asking to room together was too much. I mean, I was talking to Elliot and he was putting all these ideas in my head-" Emma said, but Liam cut her off.

"Babe, its fine really. I'm actually looking forward to it. I spent all my time in your room anyway." Liam said reassuringly.

"Okay, good. It's just… I really like falling asleep in your arms." Emma said quietly, looking up at him through her long lashes.

"I wish I could kiss you right now." Liam said sweetly, right as Harry came in from the back room to get a drink.

"Jeez Liam, get a room." Harry said with his signature smirk.

"Oh, shut up Harry. I _did_ have my own room, until you walked in." Liam said rolling his eyes. Emma just winked at Liam and mouthed 'I love you.' However, Harry saw and started making retching noises. Then Liam turned around and gave him a glare. "At least you didn't walk in on two of your best friends dry humping on the dressing room couch."

Harry just stuck his tongue out at Liam and went to the back of the bus with the other boys. "Wanker." Liam muttered.

"Liam!" Emma said, shocked at Liam's language. "I thought you didn't cuss!" she said, giggling.

"Well, not on camera. Or onstage." He said, shrugging. "Why, does it bother you?"

"No, not at all. In fact, I've been trying not to because I thought it might bother _you_. I've actually got quite the potty mouth." She said, smirking when Liam looked surprised.

"You think you know a person…" Liam said, shaking his head in fake disappointment.

"Dork." Emma said, shaking her head. "Or should I say douche?" she said, raising an eyebrow. Then someone said something to Emma from behind the laptop. "Hey, Kim said we should be at the hotel in half an hour."

"Oh good. I'm tired of sitting on this bus." Liam said.

"Okay, I'm gonna let you go babe. I'll see you when we get to the hotel." Emma said, brushing some hair off her face.

"Okay Emma. I love you." Liam said blowing a kiss to the camera.

She caught the kiss and smiled. "Love you too, babe." Then she waved and ended the call. Liam shutdown his laptop and packed it up. Then he gathered all his things together and put them on his bunk. He took a look around the bus and shook his head. Man were the lads messy. Then Liam went to the back room to find it covered in soda cans and snacks, with the boys all rolling around in some sort of wrestling match. Zayn currently had Harry in a headlock and Louis and Niall were cracking up on the couch.

"I can't leave you all alone for five minutes…" Liam said, shaking his head. He just watched in amusement as Harry tapped out, and Zayn cheered in triumph. "Will you please clean up your mess?"

"Only if you can defeat the raining champion that is ZAYN MALIK!" Zayn shouted, and then tackled Liam.

They rolled around a little, both smiling. Then Liam got the better of Zayn, and got him in a headlock. Liam was well known for his death grip, and Zayn wasn't going anywhere. "Give up yet?"

"Yeah, yeah, just let me go!" Zayn said, pulling at Liam's forearm. Liam let him go with a triumphant smile.

"And Emma said we'll be at the hotel soon, so get your things together." Liam said, brushing chip crumbs off his shirt.

"Alright _Dad_." Harry said smirking. Liam just threw a pillow at him.

—

Harry got up off the couch and made his way around the room, helping pick up trash and whatnot. Louis bent over to pick up a can and Harry took the opportunity to smack his bum. "Oi, not so hard." Louis said, rubbing his butt.

"Sorry love. I just saw your ass sticking out and I couldn't pass up the opportunity." Harry said, and then winked. They boys continued to clean, Louis and Harry making sultry glances at each other. Harry walked over to his bunk and bent down to grab his stuff when Louis walked by and hit his ass, hard. Harry fell forward on his bunk, clutching his rear. "Jesus, Lou that hurt."

"Karma's a bitch." Louis said, smirking. He winked as he walked to the front of the bus, leaving Harry to massage his sore bum. _Oh, he's so getting it later_.

—

The boys all gathered their things, and when the bus stopped, they all hopped out with their bags. Liam watched as Emma's bus pulled up behind theirs. He put his bags down and squinted behind his aviators as she stepped off the bus with her bags. She was wearing some navy Julliard sweatpants, pink Toms, and a Nirvana t-shirt that she had altered. The collar was gone, cut off, and she had also made a slit down the front that revealed a nice amount of cleavage, Liam noticed. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and she was wearing some hot pink New Wayfarers. As soon as she saw Liam, she put her bags down and went over to him. They met with a big hug, then Liam pulled back to kiss her sweetly.

"I love your hair." He said, playing with a little piece that had come out of her bun.

"Oh come on, I look like I've been sitting on a bus all day." Emma said, rolling her eyes.

"See, you're beautiful without even trying." Liam said, bending down and kissing her nose.

"And you look amazing in that tank top. Have I ever told you how sexy your arms are?" Emma said, running her hands up his biceps and resting them on his bare shoulders. Liam just smirked at her and grabbed her waist, picking Emma up and spinning her around. Emma laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you, you know." Emma whispered in his ear.

"I know. And I love you too." Liam said, letting go of Emma's waist and taking her hand.

"Hey Emma, we match!" Zayn said, walking over and pointing at his t-shirt. They both had the same Nirvana shirt on.

"Nice." Emma said, giving him a high five. "But mine's cooler because I used my design skills on it."

"I see that." Zayn said, smirking slightly. Liam reached over to hit Zayn on the arm but Emma beat him too it.

"Oh, shut up." Emma said, giving his arm another smack.

Zayn and Emma continued to hit each other back and forth as everyone got their luggage on carts and into the hotel. Paul got their room keys and passed them out to everyone. Liam and Emma took the elevator up to their floor with the rest of the boys. Leaving their luggage to be brought up by bellhops later.

Louis and Harry stepped off first, Harry's hand around Louis' shoulders. Liam couldn't help but smile at them. He was so glad that Louis and Harry had finally admitted their feelings for each other. They waved as they went left down the hallway, while Liam, Emma, Niall, and Zayn went right. Niall and Zayn reached their room first, and waved to Liam and Emma as they continued down the hallway. They reached their room and Liam opened the door. Emma was about to walk in when Liam grabbed her by the waist and picked her up bridal style.

"Liam, you're such a romantic." Emma giggled as he carried her in the room and shut the door with his foot. This room wasn't quite as big as Emma's suite had been, but it was still really nice. There was a sitting area with a mini fridge, microwave, and sink. Then off to the right was a king-size bed, and then a door that Liam assumed went to the bathroom. He walked over to the bed and jumped on it, Emma clutched to his chest. They both laughed as they rolled around. Liam rolled on top of Emma and held himself over her, so their bodies were flush, but his weight wasn't on her.

"Okay, definitely liking us sharing a room so far." Liam said, pressing his lips to hers, bottom lip first, then the top, and then back to the bottom. Emma smiled into it, running her hands up Liam's chest up to his neck, then his hair. Liam's hands were on either side of Emma, by her shoulders. They tilted their heads, moving in closer.

Emma pulled Liam's bottom lip in her mouth and bit it gently, enticing a low moan from Liam that absolutely turned Emma on. She swiped her tongue against his lower lip and Liam opened his mouth in response, letting her tongue slide in. Emma seemed determined to map out every part of Liam's mouth with her tongue. Within five minutes, they were both hot and out of breath. Emma rolled them over so she was on top of Liam. He was embarrassingly hard by now, and Emma took that as incentive to press her thigh up against his groin. Liam growled low in his throat and Emma was thoroughly wet. Liam ran his hands down her back to her butt, squeezing as she pushed her hands up under his shirt. She sat up quickly and helped Liam get it up over his head, and then their mouths were connected again. Liam slid his hands up her back, pulling her shirt with him. Emma got it off and then went back to kissing Liam. They continued to grind, Emma moaning into Liam's mouth. Liam was kissing down Emma's neck when there was a severe knock at the door, and they both jumped.

"Liam! Emma! Do you want to come swimming with the lads?" Niall called from the hall, knocking on the door again. Emma let her head fall on Liam's chest as she groaned in frustration.

"Go away Niall!" Emma called, but her and Liam laughed anyway.

"NO! Come swimming with us." Niall said, banging on the door again. Emma rolled off Liam and pulled her shirt on, then walked over to the door.

"Niall, could you have worse timing?" she asked as she opened the door. Niall looked from Emma's mused hair to Liam lying shirtless on the bed and burst out laughing.

"We've been here ten minutes and you two are already christening the room." He chuckled. Emma just shut the door in his face. "Hey! Are you gonna come swimming or not?"

"Just shut up and give us five minutes!" Emma said, coming back to the bed to lie down next to Liam. She trailed her fingers down his chest and tickled his side. "So, looks like we have to go swimming." Liam just groaned. He had his arm over his eyes, and he didn't seem too enthused about the idea. Emma just smirked and got off the bed. "Well, I guess you don't wanna see me in my swimsuit then." That perked Liam right up.

—

Harry looked at the door from where he had his hand down Louis' pants. "Go away Niall. I'm busy." Harry said. Louis was biting Harry's shoulder to keep from moaning as Harry continued to stroke him.

"Just come swimming with us!" Niall called from the door.

"Yeah, we'll be round in five minutes. Now GO AWAY." Harry said, flicking his wrist and making Louis bite him harder. Harry heard Niall move down the hall as he continued to grip Louis' length. He stroked a few more times before Louis let out a muffled shout and released into Harry's hand. Harry pulled his hand out and Louis looked at the mess with a grimace.

"Here, let me get you a tissue." Louis said, but then stared wide eyed at Harry as he stuck his fingers in his mouth and sucked them clean.

"Not necessary." Harry said, licking his pinkie.

"Oh my god, I think that's the hottest thing I've ever seen." Louis said, kissing Harry hard and moving his hand down to cup his crotch. "And now it's your turn."

Needless to say they were late to the pool.

**A/N: OMFG Niall is such a cockblock! Jk, I love him. Anyway, I love this chapter, and things are heating up for our lovers (can they still be considered lovers if they haven't had sex yet?) Anyway, I can't wait to see what happens over their extended weekend! Love you guys, as always, Comment, Read, Review. You know, do yo thang ;)**

**-Emily **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Okay, get ready for an Epic chapter. Shit is goin DOWN HOMIE! Okay, now get reading!**

**SMUT WARNING: and sexual innuendos and rude language from a pissed off Emma. GET READY FOR SASS**

Chapter 19

Emma was lying out next to Crystal by the pool, hair in a bun, sunglasses on, trying to get a little sun. Apparently Niall had told _everyone_ to come down to the pool, because Lou and Crystal had come down, and Josh, Sandy, Dan, and Jon were there as well. Paul, Lou, and Kim were sitting under an umbrella having a chat while Naill, Harry, Louis, and Liam were playing volley ball in the pool. Zayn was reffing from where he was sitting on the edge, feet in the water. Emma and Crystal lay there for a little while, both watching their respective men. Liam was rocking some red, yellow and green Jamaican style trunks, while Zayn was keeping it simple with some red ones.

Emma noticed Crystal paying extra attention to Zayn's abs as he called a shot out of bounds. "Zayn sure looks hot, huh?"

"Oh my god, tell me about it." She said quickly, and then turned slightly red. "And Liam looks like he's been hitting the gym himself."

"God, don't get me started." Emma said fanning herself. They both giggled and settled into their chairs. Emma was wearing a very pretty one piece bathing suit. It was white with a floral pattern of pink, orange, and brown. Crystal was wearing a very sexy bikini, bright pink with mint green stripes. Crystal had a body you could easily see on the cover of Sports Illustrated. Emma could tell she either ran a lot or played sports. Probably both.

"So I'm guessing you and Liam are, uh, going strong?" Crystal asked.

"Ugh, not as strong as I'd like." Emma said, letting out a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Crystal asked. Emma just stared at her. "OH! You mean you two haven't…"

"Nope." She said, popping the 'p.' "And I mean, I guess it's my own fault. We both agreed we should wait until we've dated a little longer, but ever since all I've wanted to do is jump his bones. And we were _finally_ getting somewhere earlier when fucking Niall had to show up and bang on the door." Emma said, closing her eyes behind her shades.

"I know how to fix your problem." Crystal said, turning her head to look at Emma.

"How?" She asked.

"Got any sexy lingerie?" Crystal asked. Emma thought about that a moment.

"The sexiest thing I have is a lace tank top and some boy shorts that show a lot of ass." Emma said, shrugging.

"That's perfect. Not too much to freak him out, but enough to get him turned on." Crystal said. "Just wear that to bed tonight and I bet you two will be having lots of fun."

"We can only hope." Emma smirked. Liam chose that moment to look over and wave at Emma. She did a little finger wave and smiled at him. He blew her a kiss, just as the Louis hit the ball at him. It smacked him right in the side of the head. There was uproar in the pool as the boys burst into laughter, but then it got serious when Zayn gave Lou a penalty for 'excessive force'. Emma just shook her head in amusement. These boys really were a lot to handle.

Emma was distracted by a beep from her iPhone. She looked over and saw she had a mention on Twitter. She unlocked her phone and opened it up. It was a tweet from Danielle. Apparently someone had tweeted Danielle a picture of Emma and Liam kissing from the twitcam.

' Real_Liam_Payne is obviously trying to get as far away from attractive, skinny, and sexy as he can. Congrats EmmaOfficial ! You won the drawing!'

Emma just stared at her phone for a moment, mouth agape. She knew she would have to deal with hate when she and Liam said they were dating, but she never expected to have to deal with _Danielle_. This was just too far. Calling Emma a whore would be one thing, because it wasn't true, but calling her fat? That was a sensitive subject. Emma was pissed, and that bitch was gonna pay. She quickly opened up a reply.

'Oh I'm sorry DaniellePeazer did you say something? I couldn't hear you over the sound of Liam eating me out. Love ya babe! xD Muah!'

"Take that bitch." Emma muttered, sending the tweet and putting her phone back down.

"What was that all about?" Crystal asked.

"Oh, just Danielle thinking she can hurt me. I took care of it." Emma said, shrugging.

"What did she say?" Crystal asked, sitting up. Emma just handed Crystal her phone. She was silent for a moment, reading Danielle's tweet, but burst out in laughter when she read Emma's reply. "Oh my god, I can't believe you said that to her!"

"Yeah well," Emma said, smirking. "I'm just a badass that way."

—

Crystal watched as Emma got up and strutted over to where Liam was in the pool. She sat down on the edge and called him towards her with her finger, and he swam over. She immediately grabbed his shoulders and slid into the pool, wrapping her legs around his waist. Then she shoved her tongue down his throat. Crystal just continued to stare wide eyed at them as Zayn got up from his spot on the edge of the pool and came over to her. "Hey Crystal."

She jumped, looking over at him as he took Emma's spot. "Hey Zayn."

"What's gotten into Emma?" Zayn asked, lying back in the chair, sun hitting his chest, still glistening with water. Crystal bit her lip before answering.

"Um, well Danielle said some pretty mean stuff about her on twitter, so Emma replied to her…" Crystal trailed off, not sure if she should say anymore.

"Seriously? What did Danielle say? Wait, why would that make Emma attack Liam?" Zayn asked, propping himself up on one elbow.

"Well, Danielle basically called her ugly and fat and Emma said, well... here, I'll just let you read it." Crystal said, showing Zayn the tweets. He had the same reaction as Crystal. Silent while he read Danielle's tweet but burst out laughing when he read Emma's reply.

"Wow, she really doesn't care what people think about her." Zayn said, glancing over at Emma and Liam. She still had her legs around him, but they were just talking to each other now, Liam's hands on Emma's waist under the water.

"Well, I think she does care, she just doesn't let anyone know it." Crystal said. "I bet what Danielle said really hurt her." Crystal waited for Zayn to respond, but he was quiet. She finally looked up to find him watching her. "What?"

"You know, that was really thoughtful. The boys always make fun of me for saying thoughtful things." Zayn said, looking over at her. Their gazes met and Crystal blushed and looked down._ His eyes are so deep; it's like he's looking into my soul or something._ "So, am I still allowed to ask you on a date?"

"Um, yeah, be my guest." She said, smiling shyly.

"In that case, would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" Zayn asked.

"I'd really like that." Crystal said, smiling at him.

Zayn leaned back in the chair. "Okay then, I'll pick you up at seven."

Crystal broke out in a grin as she laid back down on her own chair. "I can't wait."

—

Louis and Harry were in the hot tub alone. Everyone had taken a break to eat dinner and they were now chilling at the side of the pool. It was getting dark, and Louis moved to sit closer to Harry, under his arm. The water was warm and comforting. Louis rested his head in the crook of Harry's neck and closed his eyes. This was everything Louis had ever wanted. Just to be able to sit here with Harry, listening to him breathe and hearing his heart beat in his chest. Harry pressed his lips to the top of Louis's head. "Today was perfect." Louis sighed.

"How so?" Harry asked, pushing Louis' wet hair off his forehead.

"Well, first off, I got to wake up in your arms. I could do that every day." Louis said. Harry kissed his head again and Louis continued. "Then we got to sit and chill with the lads on the tour bus all day. Plus we had an, um, amazing time in the hotel room." They both chuckled. "And now we're just sitting here in this hot tub together. It's really peaceful." Both boys were quiet for a while, listening to the sounds of conversation and laughter that drifted over from their friends.

"Louis?" Harry finally asked.

"Hmm?" Louis hummed, his eyes shut.

"When are we gonna, you know, come out? Like to the public."

Louis' eyes shot open and he sat up. "Why?"

"Because, I love you, and I want everyone to know it. Isn't that what you want?" Harry asked, frowning as he looked into Louis' eyes.

"Of course that's what I want; I just figured we'd wait a little while. You know, at least until the tour is over. So if it doesn't… go over well, we can at least have privacy. If we do this while on tour, we will have no privacy what-so-ever." Louis said, and then added, "And I love you too."

Harry sighed. "I guess you have a point, I just don't want to hide it anymore. Because there are times when I'll be sitting there in an interview and I just want to reach over and hold your hand, but I can't. Or when we're onstage and I want to sing strait to you, but it would be too obvious. Plus I can't do this in public." Harry said, leaning forward and planting a sweet kiss on Louis' lips.

"But you can do it all you want when we're alone. And we'll still be together all the time. I love you Harry, and that isn't going to change anytime soon." Louis said, resting his head back on Harry's shoulder.

"Oh alright. But be prepared to be kissed every second we're alone." Harry said.

"Only kissed?" Louis said, looking up at Harry with a smirk.

"Don't be cheeky." Harry said, with just as big of a grin.

"Oh, look who's talking." Louis said, rolling his eyes. They both chuckled and playfully smacked each other. Harry suddenly grabbed Louis by the back of his head and shoved him underwater. Louis shot up, gasping for air. "Oh, you're gonna get it Hazza." The water fight that ensued splashed everyone within a ten foot radius of the hot tub.

—

Liam looked up at Emma from where he was kissing her collar bone. They were both topless and things were getting heated quickly. Liam thought back to how this had started.

He had just been peacefully texting his mum when Emma had come out of the bathroom, fresh from a shower, in nothing but a lacy tank top and a pair of underwear that showed a _lot_ of her bum. Liam's jaw had literally dropped at the sight, and Emma had just winked at him. Again with the winking. She knew just how to get him all hot and bothered. Speaking of hot and bothered…

Liam gasped slightly as Emma cupped his bulge. "Liam, please."

"Are you sure you want to do this? I thought we were gonna wait." Liam asked, struggling to form words with Emma stroking him through his shorts.

"Yes I'm sure, It's not like this is my first time. Now take your pants off." She didn't have to tell him twice. Liam got right back to kissing Emma. He hesitantly ran his hands over her body, making sure she was okay with it. Emma responded with a high pitched whine that sent Liam's blood rushing straight south. "Do you have…?"

_Oh fuck! I don't have any condoms!_ "Oh god, I don't actually, _shit._" Liam muttered, letting his head fall on Emma's shoulder.

"That's okay, I do. Hold on." She rolled to the edge of the bed and grabbed her purse. A moment later she pulled out a little square package. "A girl's got to be prepared." She said, handing it to him and then moving to suck on his neck, just under his ear.

"What- why do _you_ have condoms?" Liam asked perplexed.

"Just put it on." She growled in his ear. Liam complied. He held himself over her, getting into position. Liam paused. "Liam, please. I want you so bad. I _need_ you."

The amount of passion and lust in Emma's eyes left no room for hesitation. Liam knew she meant what she was saying. He leaned down close as he slowly entered her. Emma gasped and Liam groaned, trying to keep from thrusting hard into the heat. "Are… you okay?"

"Yes." She said, clutching his shoulders. "Just move please." Liam slid in slowly, breathing into Emma's ear. He turned his head and their lips crashed together. Liam pulled back out and stared moving in again, and when Emma rolled her hips down, Liam moaned loudly into her mouth. Liam continued to move faster, Emma letting out a steady stream of 'oh god' and '_Liam_,' her hands fisting in the sheets. Liam continued to kiss her passionately, his hands braced on either side of her.

They looked into each other's eyes, and in that moment there was nothing but the two of them. Nothing but their touches, their hot breaths, their mumbled encouragements. Liam had never felt more love in his life, had never made more beautiful love, and he knew Emma was feeling everything he was. The combination of love and lust in Emma's eyes was becoming too much for Liam, he could feel the warm coiling in his belly. Emma raked her hands down his back as she came with a gasp of "_fuck_," and that was it for Liam. He thrust twice more, and then reached his own climax, his vision going blurry at the high. Liam collapsed next to Emma, rolling onto his back and pulling her with him. They lay there for a moment, both catching their breath. Finally, Emma slit off Liam, so she was laying pressed right up against his side, and muttered "Wow."

Liam chuckled, kissing her head where it was resting on his chest. "I love you so much." He said, seriously.

"I love you too." Emma said, kissing his chest.

"Goodnight Emma." Liam said. They drifted off to sleep quickly, wrapped in each other's arms. This night would be remembered by both Liam and Emma as one of their favorites and most passionate as a couple.

**A/N: Okay if you didn't cry at my Larry or at that last sentence, then idk what else I can do as a writer to cause tears. But I seriously have to say this was a really important chapter for everyone. I've been building up to this moment for Emma and Liam for a while, and I really hope you loved it as much as I did. And I'm sorry if my het smut is terrible, it's actually really hard for me to write. But thanks for reading, and please leave comments or questions!**

**P.S. Liam doesn't know about the tweet yet ;)**

**-Emily**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Whoo Whoo, next chapta! I just want to say I love all of you sooooooo much for following me and favoriting my story, I've been working really hard to make it a good one. So here is a high five to you *slaps hand against screen* oh, that didn't work so well… But seriously, THANK YOU I LOVE YOU, ALL OF YOU!**

**And again, SMUT WARNING! ;) K, enjoy!**

Chapter 20

Emma was slowly woken up by the sound of Liam's voice. She rolled over opening her eyes, reaching for him, but he wasn't in bed. Then she realized his voice was coming from the shower. Emma lay on her back in the middle of the bed and pulled up the sheet to cover her naked body. She reached up to push her hair off her face as last night came rushing back. She smiled and sighed softly, remembering all the gentle caresses, the passionate kisses, Liam's lust blown eyes. The whispered 'I love You's' afterwards. Falling asleep pressed up against the man that had made the sweetest love of her life to her.

Emma got up out of the bed and made to walk to the bathroom, but hesitated. She reached for Liam's shirt then stopped herself. Emma had a moment of panic, realizing she had been naked in front of Liam. She hadn't even thought about it last night, but now she was getting self-conscious. Emma admittedly had a lot of self-confidence, but her body had always been the one thing she had been worried about. She wasn't skinny, she wasn't even close. Emma was a big girl, she always had been, and she always would be. But Liam didn't seem to care about that at all. _Okay Emma, pull yourself together. You and Liam shared the most intimate and beautiful thing you can share as a couple, and he's not gonna care if you have a little extra around the middle. If he says you're beautiful, then it must be true._

Emma took a deep breath and walked over to the bathroom. She opened the door slowly and stepped in. "Liam?"

"Yeah babe?" he called form the shower. The whole bathroom was in a pretty beige granite and the shower was big and had glass walls. Liam was facing away from Emma, his back exposed to her. She smiled a little as she followed the panes of his back down to where it met the smooth curve of his butt, her eyes lingering there a moment. Liam looked over his shoulder at her and smiled, "Did I wake you?"

"Yeah." She said, walking over to the shower and opening the door. She resisted the urge to cross her arms over her chest as Liam stepped over to make more room. _Just relax, everything is fine._ Emma stepped under the water, wetting her hair and letting the water run down her body. "But I would have preferred to have woken up next to you."

"Well," Liam said, moving to stand with his arms pressed against the wall on either side of Emma. "Let me make it up to you." He smirked as he leaned in to kiss her, warm water running over their bodies, steaming up the room.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Emma asked, moving her hands to rest on his glistening chest.

"Oh, I have an idea…" Liam trailed off, pressing kisses down Emma's jaw line and continuing down her chest. He paused above her left breast, letting his tongue dart out and flick over her nipple. Emma gasped and her hands shot to his hair, pulling it in encouragement. Liam attached his lips to her nipple as he slowly ran his hand down her side, then to her abdomen, reaching down and slowly stroking her folds.

"_Fuck_." Emma muttered as Liam moved to her other breast while slowly slipping two fingers into her. He slowly began pumping in and out, moving his thumb up to massage her throbbing button.

Liam moved back up to whisper in Emma's ear. "Am I forgiven yet?"

Emma just groaned and threw her head back ad he curled his fingers and hit her g-spot. "Fuck Liam, don't stop."

Liam's blood rushed south, and his aching erection pressed up against Emma's leg. She reached down and gripped his member, pumping it in time with Liam's movement. Emma moved her head to whisper in Liam's ear. "_Just fuck me already._" Liam actually growled as Emma let go of him and he pulled his fingers out of her. She put her arms around his neck and picked her leg up, putting it up by Liam's shoulder on the wall. Emma nibbled on his ear as Liam held his member and guided it into Emma's core.

They both moaned as he slid in and started pumping in and out. They were both pretty worked up, so it wasn't long until Liam's thrusts became erratic. He ground up and hit Emma's g-spot and she clenched around him as she came. The extra pressure was too much for Liam, and he spilled his warmth inside her. As soon as Liam realized what he had done, his eyes shot up to Emma, but she shook her head. "It's okay, I'm on the pill. We only used a condom last night as a precaution."

Liam just kissed her, this time sweetly, as the hot water washed away all the sweat and sex that was left on their bodies. "I love you."

"I love you too." Emma said, wrapping her arms around him. "Oh, and good morning."

Liam laughed as he shut off the water. "Good morning, love." They stepped out of the shower and dried off. Emma moved to leave the bathroom but Liam grabbed her hand. "I got on Twitter this morning." He said seriously. "And I saw what Danielle said to you. She had no right to say those things to you, and I was going to tell her that, when I came upon your… interesting reply. Let's just say I couldn't think of a better comeback." Liam said smirking.

"Yeah well," Emma said, wrapping her towel around herself. "Any chance we can make that reply a reality?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Liam laughed as Emma pulled him from the bathroom. He just shook his head as he walked over to his suitcase. "I've got too stop letting you hang out with the boys, they're making you cheekier."

"I'm sorry." Emma said, with a puppy dog face, looking up at Liam through her lashes. He just shook his head and smiled.

"I never said it was a bad thing."

—

Zayn walked down the hall to Crystal's door at 7. He was wearing a light blue and white varsity jacket over a plain white t-shirt with a chest pocket, and skinny jeans. Zayn left his hair down, and combed off to the right side. He knocked and waited a moment before Crystal opened the door.

She was wearing high-waisted jean shorts and a see-through pink lace tank, with a white strapless bandeau bra underneath. Her hair was French braided down her back, and she had on white wedges. "Hi." Crystal said, smiling at Zayn.

"You look beautiful." Zayn said, brushing some of her bangs behind her ear. Crystal blushed and looked down, then reached up and pulled his hand off her cheek, interlocking their fingers.

"So, where are we going?" she asked, closing her door and walking with Zayn to the elevator.

"I was thinking we could go bowling? I rented a car too, so we won't have a bodyguard on us the whole time." Zayn said; letting Crystal step into the elevator first, then hit the lobby button.

"Ooo, I love bowling! Are you any good?" Crystal asked, swinging their hands slightly.

"Oh, I'm the best there _is_. I wipe the floor with the lads all the time." Zayn said with a confident smile. Crystal just raised an eyebrow at him and turned back to the elevator door.

"Well I guess we'll see about that." Crystal said with a smirk. Zayn raised an eyebrow as the door opened and they stepped into the lobby. "Hey, you won't look so skeptical when I kick your ass." Zayn just laughed as they stepped outside.

But after an hour of bowling, Crystal was the one laughing. She was about to bowl her last shot, and she had 170, while Zayn was at 106. Zayn starred in amazement as she made her twelfth strike, putting her at 180 overall. Crystal strut back over to where he was sitting, and glanced up at the final score. "One eighty to one o' six. That makes me the winner Mr. Malik."

Zayn stood up and unfolded her arms from her chest. "Yes it does. And I believe I said the loser buys ice cream, so I guess I'm payin'."

Crystal smiled as she grabbed her bag and they left the bowling alley, hand in hand. "I like chocolate." She said with a smile.

"Then chocolate's what you'll get." Zayn said.

"And sprinkles." Crystal added.

"And sprinkles." Zayn nodded.

—

Niall was staring at the ceiling, lying on his back in the middle of the bed in his and Zayn's room. Zayn was out with Crystal, and Niall had taken the opportunity of privacy to call Elliot. At the moment, Niall was trying to hold back tears. "Three weeks?"

"I know Niall, its longer then we planned, but they asked me to come back for another week of Godspell after my semester's over. And it's not like I can turn them down, its Broadway, you don't get to turn down roles like this." Elliot said through the phone. He sounded sad that he wasn't getting to see Niall as soon as he wanted, but Niall could hear the underlying excitement about landing the extra role.

"I know, this is a big deal, I'm really glad you got the other role." Niall said, biting his lip to hold the tears back.

"And the extra time will just make our reunion sweeter, right?" Elliot asked, sounding hopeful.

"Right." Niall managed to say without sounding emotional, but he was slowly sinking into the sheets, his vision blurring from tears.

"I love you Niall." Elliot said, sighing a little.

"I love you too." Niall said, ending the call. He flung his phone across the room, letting out a broken sob. Then he curled into a ball and wept.

—

Louis was down in the hotel arcade with Harry, Liam and Emma, having just finished a game of pool. Harry and Louis had won, much to the chagrin of Liam, who had proclaimed himself unbeatable. Now Harry and Liam were battling with air hockey, and Emma was walking over to sit with Louis on a sofa.

Louis suddenly noticed something different about her. Something in the way she was walking, it was sexier and more confident, and her face was practically glowing. Then it hit Louis. _Oh my god, she and Liam totally did it last night. _Emma sat down next to Louis and he turned to her. "Well, someone got lucky last night."

Emma just winked and said, "And this morning."

"Oh my god, how did you two ever make it out of bed?" Louis asked, wide eyed but smiling.

"Actually, we were in the shower." She said, wriggling her eyebrows and making Louis laugh.

"Oh girl, you're bad! What have you done to our pour innocent Liam?" Louis said, shaking his head.

"He certainly ain't innocent in the bedroom." Louis stared open mouthed at her as she bit her lip and checked out Liam's ass, from where he was bent over the table. Just then Liam made a goal on Harry, and his arms shot up in triumph, revealing a strip of skin across his stomach. At that, Emma got up off the couch and walked up behind Liam and whispered something in his ear. Then she walked away towards the elevators, swinging her hips seductively. Liam stared after her in shock for a moment, before dropping the puck on the table and hurrying after her.

"Oi, we had a game going on!" Harry called after Liam, but he didn't look back as he turned the corner, following after Emma. Harry walked over to Louis and sat next to him. "What's gotten into him?"

"He's gone to make a mess upon Emma's innocence. Although I think she might be the one corrupting him." Louis said, leaning against Harry's side.

"So they finally did it? What, last night?" Harry asked, putting his arm around Louis's shoulders.

"And this morning apparently." Louis said. "In the shower."

Harry nodded in appreciation. "You know, I could go for a shower."

"Oh, I bet you could." Louis said, pecking him on the cheek. "Now are we gonna play air hockey or not?"

"Oh you're on! And what if I win?" Harry asked.

"Let's just say that you'll be getting that shower after all." Louis said with a smirk. Harry had never tried harder at air hockey in his life.

—

Zayn practically skipped back to his room. He had just said goodbye to Crystal after their date, which had gone extremely well. He had even kissed her goodnight. Granted it was chased, but it was still a kiss. He got to the hotel door and opened it quietly, not wanting to wake Niall if he was asleep. Zayn tiptoed into the room to find Niall curled up in the fetal position, quietly crying. Zayn hurried over to the bed. "Niall mate, what's wrong?" Zayn asked, crawling onto the bed with him.

Niall sat up and wiped his face. "It's Elliot…" Niall said, hiccupping. "He c-can't come to see me for three weeks now be-because he got another role on Broadway." Niall managed to get out before he broke down again.

"Oh Niall come here." Zayn said, opening his arms for Niall, who gripped Zayn's shirt while he cried into his shoulder. "It'll be okay, you'll still get to see him, it's just a little later then you originally planned."

"I kn-know, I just really m-miss him!" Niall sobbed, and Zayn wrapped his arms around him.

"Shhhh, it's gonna be okay, just let it out mate." Zayn said, rubbing Niall's back. He held him for a while, until Niall quieted down and eventually fell asleep. Zayn gently lay him down on his side of the bed and pulled the blanket up over him. It always killed Zayn to see Niall sad, especially since he had always thought of him as a younger brother.

Zayn got out of his jeans and jacket, and crawled into the other side of the bed. Zayn closed his eyes and said a silent prayer that Niall would be okay these next three weeks, because he couldn't stand seeing him so upset. Zayn eventually fell asleep thinking about his night with Crystal, and hoped they had many dates to come.

**A/N: Hey guys, hoped you liked this one. I think my smut is getting better, but feel free to tell me how I'm doing! The next chapter is probably gonna jump a little in the future, so we can get things moving. Okay, comment, review, and give me feedback! **

**-Emily**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: oh my god guys I'm soo sorry about the late update, I'm so used to posting every week. School has started again and I have so much work to do. It's my senior year and I'm gonna try really hard to update weekly, but please don't hate me if they keep getting later and later. **

**And I'm really sorry this is short but I wanted to give you guys SOMETHING because school is just being a bitch**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE DIRECTION NOR DO I HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM, THIS STORY IS COMPLETTELY MADE UP. AND FOR YOU PEOPLE TELLING ME I CAN'T WRITE ABOUT REAL PERSONS, GET OFF MY CASE. THIS STORY IS FICTIONAL.**

Chapter 21

Three weeks. A lot can happen in three weeks, and these had been the longest of Niall's life. They had toured across the US, Canada, and even had a show in Mexico. Right now the boys and Emma were at the airport, getting ready to board a flight to London. They were moving on to the European part of their world tour, and the lads couldn't be happier to be heading home, even if it wasn't for long.

These weeks had been a weird time for Niall. On the one hand, he had missed Elliot every day. But after his little bout of depression that night Elliot called, Niall managed to pull himself together and enjoy the hell out of their time in America. Niall had always loved coming to America, for the food, the people, even the shopping; he especially loved the weather.

"Niall mate, let's go, we're boarding now." Liam said, clapping Niall on the shoulder as he carried his bag onto the plane with Emma, Louis, Harry, Zayn, Crystal, and the rest of their band and security. Zayn and Crystal had gone on a few dates now, and they had been dating for two weeks, officially. Harry and Louis were getting closer every day, if that was even possible. And don't even get Niall started on Liam and Emma. They were inseparable, they were best friends, and they did almost everything together. Everyone coupling up was starting to get to Niall. He just couldn't wait for Elliot to come see him in London. It was going to be fantastic. Niall boarded the plane in a much better mood then he had been in that morning.

—

Crystal took her seat in between Zayn and Emma, with Liam on the far side of the row. They were sitting in four seats in first class on a plane back to England. Across the aisle sat Niall, Louis and Harry. "I can't wait for you to see London babe, you're gonna love it." Liam was telling Emma while playing with a blonde ringlet that had escaped her bun.

Crystal turned to Zayn. "You know, I've never been to London."

"Really? You never visited Lou there?" Zayn asked, playing with Crystal's hand on the arm rest.

"No, she usually came to Scotland. I'm seeing a lot more of the world now that I'm working with her." Crystal remarked, squeezing Zayn's hand.

"Well, just wait, the tour isn't even over yet. And when we get to London, I'll take you around the city; show you all the wonderful places. Maybe Liam and I can make a day out of showing you ladies around." Zayn said with a smile

"That would be wonderful Zayn, I can't wait." Crystal replied, leaning over to give him a chase kiss. They were in public after all. Crystal sat back in her seat as the flight attendants started their announcements and procedures. She leaned her head on Zayn's shoulder, settling down for the long flight.

—

Emma glanced over at Zayn and Crystal, who were both fast asleep. Crystal's head was on Zayn's shoulder and Zayn's head was resting on top of her head. They looked utterly adorable, and Emma couldn't help but smile at the thought of Zayn having someone like Crystal. She was a little shy at first, but she had completely come out of her shell since her and Zayn had started going out. They were perfect for each other. They even both fell asleep as much as the other.

Across the aisle from them sat Louis, Harry and Niall, the latter looking a little annoyed at the other two as they whispered and giggled together. Emma frowned at them. Poor Niall, he was completely being ignored by Harry and Louis. Emma saw the look of sadness on Niall's face and made a decision. "Liam babe, I'm gonna switch seats with Niall."

"Why love? I want to sit next to you." He said with a pouty lip.

"Because Harry and Louis are completely ignoring him. And I think it would be good for you and Niall to sit together. You've been neglecting him lately." Emma said, reaching down for her carry on.

That made Liam think. He had been neglecting his mate lately. "I guess you're right." Liam said. "Alright, get him over here."

Emma smiled and stood up, kissing Liam before going over to Niall. "Hey Nialler, would you mind switching seats with me? I need to have a chat with Louis."

"Pff, good luck." Niall said, getting up and going to sit next to Liam. They smiled at each other and fell into easy conversation. Emma sat down next to Louis and Harry. "Are you two completely insane?"

They looked over at her with raised eyebrows. "What are you going on about?" Louis asked.

"You've been completely ignoring Niall. Didn't either one of you think to strike up a conversation with him? He's still lonely and missing Elliot." Emma said, shaking her head.

They both looked at her worriedly, realizing she was right. "I feel like a massive prick now. We shouldn't have ignored Niall." Harry said.

"Yeah well, just pay more attention to your surroundings. Ever since you two got together you've been in your own little world." Emma said, settling into her seat.

"Yeah, I'll give you that one." Louis said in agreement. They paused their conversation for a moment while the flight attendant passed out their drinks.

As Louis was taking a sip of his sparkling water, Emma said. "So how's the sex?" Needless to say Louis choked.

"Oh, it's great." Harry said with a wink. "And from what I can tell, so is yours and Liam's. Is he a tiger in the bedroom?" Harry said wriggling his eyebrows. Louis was starting to look a little uncomfortable.

"Oh, you have _no_ idea. He was a little shy at first, but I think I've corrupted his innocence. And oh my god, he does this thing with his tongue—"

"Alright, I think I've heard enough of that, thank you." Louis said, quickly cutting Emma off. She stifled a giggle as Harry made a sassy head bob behind Louis' back. Harry and Emma had become a lot better friends over the past three weeks. They had hung out a lot and Emma found that she and Harry shared the exact same kind of humor. And Emma was always quick to make things inappropriate, which Harry appreciated.

A little while later Louis excused himself to the restroom and Emma leaned over to Harry. "So, you and Louis? You two doing alright in the bedroom? I need details!" she said, like she was gossiping with her girlfriends.

"Well, we still haven't… gone all the way. And don't get me wrong, we have lots of fun together, but every time I think it's going to happen, Louis shuts down." Harry said, his forehead creasing in worry.

"Do you think maybe he's scared? Because sex for you two is different than it is for straight couples. At least in the area of logistics." Emma said.

"I guess. And I've been doing my research too, I know what to do when the time comes. I just don't think Louis… wants to. He seems weary. Whenever I bring it up he turns bright red and won't talk anymore. Which doesn't make since because we've done everything but actually have sex?"

"Do you think it's because he doesn't want to bottom?" Emma said straightforwardly. This took Harry by surprise. He hadn't thought of that.

"Actually, I think you might be right. But I don't have a problem with that at all!" Harry said. Then added a little embarrassed, "I actually wanted to be the… bottom."

"Well, maybe next time you two are going at it, you should tell him." Emma said, looking up to see Louis making his way down the aisle towards them.

"I'll do that." Said Harry, patting Emma's hand before moving it to let Louis sit down.

As Harry and Louis fell back into conversation, Emma pulled out her phone. She knew she shouldn't really be on it when they were in flight, but she had to check Twitter.

Over the last couple weeks, Emma had been getting a lot of hate. Her intense personality paired with the fact that people thought she had broken up Liam and Danielle had the fan girls in a frenzy, but the worst hate was coming from Danielle and Eleanor, who had apparently teamed up. The things they were saying were just rude and hurtful, and the fans were supporting them. There were a small group of supporters who had given Liam and Emma the ship name Lemma, but they could hardly overpower the haters.

If Emma was being honest with herself, she was scared shitless. She may put up a strong front, and usually it was sincere, but she knew if the fans could get enough attention to her faults, her career could be over in a second. And not to mention that she was intimidated by Danielle. She was tall and skinny and muscular and pretty and just all around gorgeous, all things Emma didn't consider herself to be. And the more Emma looked at Danielle, the more she questioned why Liam would want to be with her. Emma and Danielle were complete opposites, and not in a good way according to Emma.

Emma went to her notifications to find she had been mentioned in a tweet by Danielle. Danielle had tweeted an article about some weight loss technique about cutting carbs and wrote, "This looks like it would work, maybe EmmaOfficial should give it a try." To make things more upsetting, Eleanor replied, " DaniellePeazer Emma Official I think it would take more than that, ha."

Emma stared at her phone, trying to hold back tears. When the air hostess came back with their snacks, she declined. She sat there, her stomach burning with hunger, cursing herself for being fat and ugly, and praying to God that they wouldn't run into Danielle or Eleanor while they were in London. She didn't think she would be able to hold it in much longer.

**A/N: Okay guys, it couldn't be sunshine and rainbows the whole story, I have to throw in some drama! And I have nothing against Danielle; I actually like her a lot. It just makes the story interesting So Read, Comment, Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: just so yall know, my story might be taken down. I've been getting reviews saying that my story doesn't follow site rules, so it has been reported apparently. I will continue to post chapters until something happens, and if my story is taken down, I will notify you as to where you can continue reading it. **

**If you couldn't tell, I'm really fucking pissed off right now. I thought this site was a safe place for fan fiction, but apparently not.**

**On a happier note, here's my next chapter, sorry if it offends you fuckers who are so obsessed with the goddamn rules.**

Chapter 22

Harry followed Louis off the plane, carrying his duffle bag and laptop. The flight back to London had been a good one, especially with all the gossiping and goofing around he had done with Emma. Emma was getting closer to all the boys, Harry thought, and he could see pride in Liam's eyes when he saw her getting on with his best mates.

Harry was so excited to get back to his and Louis' flat. The boys had a week off in London before their show on Friday, and Harry couldn't wait to sleep in his own bed. And hopefully, he wouldn't be alone…

"What are you smirking about Harry?" Emma asked suddenly, bumping her hip against his and knocking him over a bit.

"Oh, erm… just thinking about sleeping in my bed." Harry said, trying to hide his smirk.

"Oh, I don't think you were thinking about 'sleeping.'" She said winking at him. He wriggled his eyebrows at her and they both busted out laughing. Louis looked back over his shoulder and smiled at them. He slowed down to walk next to Harry and Emma winked at Harry before speeding up to catch Liam by the waist. Harry smiled as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"They're cute, huh?" Louis commented, shifting his bag higher up his shoulder.

"Yeah, I just wish we could do that in public too." Harry said, watching as they interlocked their arms.

"Who says we can't?" Louis said, putting his arm through Harry's.

"But, I thought you said…"

"I know what I said, and I still want to wait to officially come out, but who says we can't tease the fans?" Louis asked. Harry smiled at him and pulled Louis closer as they made their way through the terminal, bodies pressed against each other and massive grins on their faces.

—

Emma smiled as she followed Liam out of the car and up to his flat. She was excited to see it and be alone with Liam. Sure they were alone in their hotel room, but that wasn't the same as being alone at home. "I can't wait for you to see it love, but I have to warn you, it might be a little messy." Liam was saying.

"It's cool babe, I don't mind. And I'm guessing we're going to have to go buy food? Because I hope you haven't left anything around for two months." Emma asked.

"Well, we could order in tonight, and go shopping tomorrow, love. No big deal." Liam reached a door and set his bags down to reach for his keys, only to discover the door was already open.

"What the…" Liam said, pushing the door and walking inside. Emma followed, wondering why on earth the door was unlocked. Liam checked a few rooms on his way in, motioning to Emma to be quiet in case someone was still there. Then they stepped into the living room and Emma's question was answered. "What are you doing here?" Liam asked angrily.

"I live here, remember?" Danielle replied.

—

"Niall, I can't do this. I can't be with you while you're halfway across the world! We have to break up." Elliot said, tears clearly showing in his voice.

"But, you were just about to come see me!" Niall cried.

"I know, but I keep getting picked up for new shows on Broadway and my career is starting to take off! I can't just leave. Plus how was this ever supposed to work? I have school, and you're on tour most of the time. It just wasn't meant to be Niall." Elliot said, his voice firm.

"But, but- I love you!"

"I know Niall, I know."

"So this is it? We're over?"

"I guess so."

—

Harry tackled Louis back on the bed, pinning his arms above his head. "It's so good to be home." Harry mumbled from where he was nibbling on Louis' earlobe.

"Harry we should unpack…" Louis said, but he kept his hands in Harry's hair.

"Later…" Harry said, dragging his tongue down Louis' exposed throat and collar bones, pausing to kiss his Adams apple. Low groans were vibrating through Louis' body as Harry slowly ground their hips together, and Harry suddenly sat up and pulled his shirt off, along with Louis'. Harry reattached their lips and trailed his hands down Louis' tummy to his sweats, which he quickly pulled off.

Louis suddenly took control, flipping Harry over and pressing his hips down hard. "Fuck." Louis said, their half hard members brushing against each other creating mind blowing friction. Louis pulled back from Harry and unbuttoned his jeans, quickly pulling them off and moving to press his lips just above the waistband of his boxers.

"Don't tease me Lou…" Harry moaned as Louis slid his palm over Harry's length. Louis kissed back up Harry's chest, pausing to lick his palm before sliding his hand into Harry's boxers and gripping him firmly. "Jesus Christ." Harry grunted, Louis pumping him quickly.

Right before Harry was about to come, he pulled Louis' hand out of his boxers and flipped Louis over. "Louis, I want you to fuck me."

Louis stilled. "Harry, I don't think I'm ready for that…"

"Lou, I want _you_ to fuck _me_. Please, I want you. I want to feel you inside me. _I want to walk funny tomorrow because you fucked me so god damn hard._" Harry growled in Louis' ear, feeling Louis' member grow even harder against his thigh.

"Harry, I don't even know what to do. I don't want to hurt you." Louis said, taking Harry's face in his hands and looking into his lust blown eyes.

"Lou, I'll be fine. I've done my research, I know what to do." Harry said, meeting Louis' concerned gaze. "I love you Louis, so much."

Louis saw the want and love in Harry's bright green eyes, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, silently agreeing to go forward. "I love you too."

—

Liam stepped into the living room and stopped. _What in the world!_ "What are you doing here?" Liam asked angrily.

"I live here, remember?" Danielle replied. Emma let out a little whimper at that, and Liam turned to see her eyes wide and wet. That made Liam even more upset.

"No you don't. I told you to take your shit and get it out of my apartment. Why the FUCK ARE YOU SITTING ON MY COUCH?!" Liam shouted, making Danielle jump. She obviously hadn't expected him to react this way. That gave Liam confidence, and he stepped forward and picked up her bag off the coffee table, handing it to her. "Now take your shit and get out. Find someplace else to live."

Danielle stared at him for a moment, before looking around for something she could tease him about, her eyes finally landing on Emma. "Oh, come on Liam, we both know I'm better for you than this _cow_. I'm a freaking professional dancer! She can what, sing? Play an instrument? Please." Danielle said, standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

At this point, Emma had moved past scared to fucking pissed. She stepped forward to stand next to Liam, and he put his arm around her waist. "You know what; I'm sick and tired of you calling me fat. So what if I like to eat? Who doesn't? The only reason you pick on me is because you're jealous. You let Liam go and you can't stand the idea of him loving someone else, but guess what? He does. Liam loves me now. He doesn't love you."

Danielle turned her gaze on Liam, with wide eyes. "Is it true Liam? Do you love this… thing?"

"I do. I love Emma more then I've loved anything else in my life," Liam said, shoulders set. At that, Danielle's tears started to fall. "And do you know what the sad part is? I would have been willing to be your friend if you hadn't gone and screwed it up. And now? Now I want you out of my life completely. So go. Walk out the door and don't come back. I'll have your stuff sent to the dance studio."

Danielle stood there for a moment, then turned and walked out the front door, slamming it behind her. Emma turned into Liam and buried her face in his chest, and started to cry. Her emotions had been on overdrive, with Danielle and Eleanor and everything, and she just need to let it all out. "Shhhh, Emma, it's alright, she's gone now. Don't cry."

But Emma kept on crying, and Liam picked her up, pulling her arms behind his neck, her face buried in his shoulder, and carried her to the bedroom. They lay down together and Liam rubbed Emma's back until she had cried herself out, falling asleep on his chest. "I love you Emma, forever." Liam said, before kissing the top of her head and drifting off as well.

—

Zayn woke up at 2 am to a text from Niall, saying to meet him on the roof. They would always go up to the roof of their apartment building when one of the boys wanted to talk, and usually it was important. Zayn got out of bed and quickly pulled on a jacket and sweatpants, before making his way from his flat to the staircase, going up to the roof. He looked over to his left and saw Niall sitting on a folding chair, looking out into the night.

Zayn quietly walked over and set up a chair next to Niall. Niall didn't look at him as he sat down; he just continued to stare off into the distance. Zayn waited for him to speak.

"Elliot and I broke up." Niall said, his voice rough from crying. Zayn hated to admit it, but he wasn't surprised. He put his hand on Niall's shoulder and he tucked himself under Zayn's arm, burying his head in Zayn's neck.

"Niall, it's all gonna be okay mate. I know it doesn't feel that way, but sometimes things have to take a turn for the worst before they get better. That's just the way life works."

When Niall spoke, it was slightly muffled. "I know you're right, but it still hurts. It hurts like hell Zayn. I just don't understand! I finally come out to myself, and then I go and screw everything up!"

"It's not your fault, you have to realize that. You and Elliot were both just moving in opposite directions in life." Zayn said, rubbing Niall's back soothingly.

Niall sat there for a while, soaking up what Zayn had said. When he thought about it, Zayn was right. He and Elliot had never really talked to each other. Every time they were with each other they was no talking going on, just lots of swearing and moaning. "I guess you're right. Our whole relationship was just based on sex anyway."

"I could have lived my whole life not knowing that…" Zayn said, and then smirked when Niall raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm kidding, jeez Niall, just trying to lighten the mood mate."

Zayn sat there next to Niall for a while, the blonde haired boy resting his head on the other's shoulder.

"Thanks for coming up man." Niall said.

"Anytime Niall, anytime."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know there are only a few more chapters left of this story until it's over! But don't be sad, there's plenty to come before it's done **** SMUT WARNING ;D**

Chapter 23

"Hey Niall?"

"Yeah Zayn?"

"You know I love you, right?" Zayn asked, running his fingers through Niall's hair. He had never noticed how soft it was before.

"I know. I love you too Zayn." Niall said, shivering suddenly when a breeze blew across the roof.

"Let's go inside, huh?" Zayn said, Niall nodded and sat up. They walked back to the stairs and went down to their floor. Zayn followed Niall down the hallway and they paused at Niall's door.

"Zayn, will you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone." Zayn starred into Niall's glass blue eyes and knew he could never say no to him, so he nodded and they walked into the apartment. Zayn followed Niall to his room and lay down with him. Zayn opened his arms to Niall and he snuggled in close, inhaling Zayn's scent. "You smell good."

Zayn chuckled and squeezed Niall close. "Go to sleep, you."

"Okay. Night Zayn, I love you." Niall said, settling in.

"I love you too, mate." Zayn said, pressing his lips to Niall's head before drifting off to sleep.

—

Harry looked straight into Louis' eyes as he continued to thrust deep into him, hitting a certain spot every time and making Harry's vision go white. Harry gripped the sheets, arching his back in pleasure. Louis' hands were on Harry's waist, guiding his member in and out. Harry let out a shout at a particularly hard thrust, and Louis connected their lips fiercely. "You feel so good Harry, so good."

"Ugh Louis, don't stop, please…" Harry whined, their foreheads pressed together. Harry felt that familiar coil in his stomach, and knew he wouldn't last much longer. Between Louis' mouth on his and him hitting that bundle of nerves on every thrust, Harry was close. "Lou, I'm gonna come."

"Do it, come for me Harry." Louis growled in Harry's ear, matching it with an angled push that hit Harry so perfectly, he did come. Harry grabbed Louis' shoulders and he came across his and Louis' stomachs, clenching around Louis' member and pushing him over the edge as well. Louis released deep into Harry, collapsing on his chest in exhaustion. They both lay there a moment and caught their breath, then Louis rolled off Harry's chest to lie next to him.

"I love you Louis." Harry said, cuddling up next to Louis and resting his head on Louis' shoulder.

"I love you too Harry, so much." Louis said, leaning down and kissing Harry with such tenderness and love that it brought a tear to his eye. "Goodnight love."

"Goodnight."

—

Emma woke up to something tickling her stomach. She opened her eyes, noticing it was now light outside, and looked down to see Liam smirking up at her. "Liam, what are you doing?"

"Shhhh, just ignore me love." He said winking; kissing just below her belly button and making her gasp a little. Liam reached up and tugged on Emma's shorts, pulling them down and discarding them. Emma watched through lidded eyes as he slowly eased her underwear off and threw those with the shorts. Liam looked up at her as he lowered his head and brought his tongue to her core, making her moan and run her hands through his hair.

"Fuck Liam." Emma said as Liam flicked his tongue out over her throbbing button, then moving to suck on it. Liam licked two of his fingers before pushing them in Emma, all the while his mouth paying attention to her clit. Emma groaned and moaned while Liam moved his fingers in and out, curling them occasionally and hitting her g-spot.

Liam brought Emma to the edge, and right before she lost it, he moved his hand and brought his head back up to kiss her. Emma reached out and undid Liam's shirt and jeans, trying to pull them off him. "Somebody's eager."

"Shut up and fuck me Liam." Emma growled, pulling off her shirt and the rest of Liam's clothes.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Liam said, pushing Emma back down on the bed and hovering over her. He lined himself up and thrust in all the way, making Emma cry out in pleasure. Emma was already really close, and Liam had to admit he was too. Just pleasuring her was enough to make him extremely hard. Emma wrapped her legs around Liam's waist and met him thrust for thrust, her hands gripping his muscular shoulders. Liam hit her g-spot one more time and Emma was gone, clenching on Liam's member hard enough to send him over the edge as well.

They lay there in the aftermath of their love explosions for a good five minutes, both of them catching their breath. "Good morning." Liam said, kissing Emma on the lips.

"Jesus, can I be woken up like that every morning?" Emma asked, wrapping her legs around Liam's.

"Maybe, if you promise to be good." Liam said with a wink. They both lay there a moment, Liam rubbing Emma's arm soothingly. "What do you want to do today?"

"Can we just stay in? I don't want to do anything today." Emma said, rolling onto her stomach and looking at him.

"Anything for you, love." Liam said, kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"Liam, can I ask you something?" Emma said after a moment.

"Anything."

"You don't think I'm a cow, do you?" Emma asked, looking down.

"Of course not! You're beautiful babe, in every way. Dani just said those things to try to make me angry." Liam said, stroking her cheek.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" Emma asked.

"Which bit?"

"That you'd love me forever." Emma said.

"You heard that?" she nodded. "I do, I mean it. I will always love you Emma. Until the day I die."

"Promise?" Emma asked.

"I promise."

"Liam?"

"Hm?" Liam asked.

"I'll love you too. Forever."


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Okay, I'm not gonna spend a lot of time apologizing for taking so long with this chapter, but Senior year has kept me hella busy. Like I said before, there are only a two chapters left of our story and I promise not to disappoint! Enjoy!

Chapter 24

Zayn woke up to the sound of soft snoring. He slowly opened his eyes against the harsh light, blinking rapidly. Zayn found the source of the snoring, a very peaceful and angelic looking shirtless Niall. Zayn looked down at the Irish boy's quiet face, flecked with innumerable freckles. _His eyelashes are so long_, Zayn thought. Niall's arms were sprawled, one above his head and the other off to the side, his arm muscles even defined in sleep. Zayn laid there for he didn't know how long, just admiring Niall's subtle features, pale chest, and soft skin.

Zayn lightly trailed his fingers over Niall's hand, studying all his little wrinkles, moving from his hand down his arm, appreciating the smoothness, counting every little freckle, every imperfection. _He's so beautiful. His skin is glowing under my touch. _Now, Zayn had always been open and observing of his feelings, never questioning them. If he had the urge to kiss Niall in an interview or confirm Zarry rumors, he did just that. He loved his boys and he wasn't afraid to show it. But never before had he ever imagined himself being _in_ love with one of his boys. Never until now. Staring down at Niall in the morning light, Zayn felt his heart swell with love for this little Irish boy, so delicate yet chiseled in the morning light. Zayn's gaze shifted to Niall's soft, pink lips, slightly parted in sleep, and he leaned forward, and pressed them to his.

After a moment, Niall stirred and Zayn pulled away, but only a little. "Zayn?" he nodded. "Did you just…?"

"Yeah." Zayn said, leaning forward again and kissing a very surprised yet willing Niall. Their kiss wasn't heated or rough, but light and slow, both their mouths remaining closed along with their eyes. After a moment Zayn pulled back and smiled. "Good morning."

"I'll say."

—

Louis woke up to the smell of bacon, and smiled to think that his boyfriend was in their kitchen cooking for him. For _them_. Just thinking the word 'boyfriend' made Louis want to fall into a fit of giggles. Louis stretched and cringed, felling a few sore muscles from last night. Then he frowned. If he was sore, he could only imagine how Harry felt right now. Louis got up to go out to the kitchen, smelled himself, and then decided to shower first. He smelled of sweat and sex, but he wasn't really complaining.

After Louis was clean and his hair styled, he made his way out of the bedroom and to the kitchen, where he found an adorable yet sexy Harry in some sweats and a beanie, and nothing else. The boy was completely shirtless, with his nicely toned muscles on display. Louis took a seat at the bar as Harry turned around with a plate full of food. "Morning love."

"Good Morning Harry." Louis said, leaning across to kiss Harry on the lips while he set Louis' plate down. "What are we having this morning?"

"Eggs, sausage, bacon, toast, and of course, Yorkshire Tea." Harry said, setting a mug down in front of Louis.

"You're amazing, you know that right?" Louis said, smiling at Harry. But his smile quickly turned into a frown when Harry sat down next to him with a lot of hissing and scrunching of his face. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing; I'm just a little sore from last night." Harry said, shrugging it off. Sure he was a little uncomfortable, but is wasn't too bad.

"Are you sure?" There was more hissing as Harry adjusted in his seat. "Oh god, I'm really sorry I hurt you Harry, I didn't mean to." Louis said, tearing up. He hadn't realized while he was feeling so much pleasure, that Harry was in so much pain.

"Hey, hey, none of that." Harry said, wiping a tear off Louis' cheek. "I am perfectly fine. And I know exactly what you're thinking, and last night was just as amazing for me as it was for you. I love you Louis, even more after last night, if that's even possible." Harry's eyes blazed with sincerity, and Louis was comforted. He leaned against Harry's hand that was on his cheek, and closed his eyes and smiled.

"I love you too. So much." Louis said.

"Well then, now that that's settled, let's eat. I don't want the food getting cold." They both ate their breakfast, smiling at each other and playing footsie under the table the whole time. After breakfast, Louis helped Harry with the dishes, and then they both moved to the couch to watch TV. After a little while, Louis sat up from where he was leaning on Harry's shoulder, and turned to him.

"Haz?" Louis asked, taking Harry's big hand in his own.

"Yes Boobear?" Harry said, making Louis smirk and roll his eyes at the name, but quickly getting serious.

"I've been thinking," Louis continued, "About us, about our relationship."

"Okay." Harry said, getting a little nervous.

"And… I want to go public with it." Louis said, letting out a breath he had been holding in.

"Okay." Harry said simply, smiling at Louis with adoration.

"Okay? You don't have any problems or concerns?"

"Nope." Harry said, popping the 'p'. Then he leaned forward and gave Lou the sweetest kiss he could muster, both of them smiling the whole time. "But I do foresee one possible problem." Harry added after he pulled away.

"What?" Louis asked.

"Management." Harry stated.

"Fuck Management!" Louis said, flipping his hair, his bitch face back in full force. Harry just laughed and tackled Louis back on the couch, pressing kisses all over his face and neck.

—

Emma looked up from where she was putting groceries in Liam's refrigerator, hearing someone come through the door. "Hello?" she called, hoping to God it wasn't Danielle, because if she saw her again, Emma'd slap her around the apartment.

"It's me babe." Liam called, setting his keys down on the little table by the door before coming into the kitchen, and giving Emma a kiss.

"Where did you go? When I got back from the grocery store you were gone." Emma said, closing the fridge, done putting up the food.

"I'll tell you in a minute." Liam said, leaning against the counter. He smiled at Emma as she leaned against the fridge, giving him a suspicious look. "Come on, let's go out for lunch."

"But I just bought all this food." Emma said, narrowing her eyes at him slightly.

"Come on, just get changed. I wanna go to this café by the river; it's got a great view." Liam said, chuckling at the look Emma was giving him.

_What is he planning…?_ Emma wondered as she went to the bedroom anyway, and opened up her suitcase. She had a very cute and short orange and pink floral sundress, and the weather was perfect outside for it. She did her hair in a cute little bun and put on her cowboy boots before coming out to find Liam sitting in a kitchen chair on the phone.

"Okay she's here; I'll let you go now." Liam said, and quickly hung up his phone. He just flashed Emma a big smile and took her hand as they headed towards the door. Emma decided to just wait and see what Liam was doing, instead of trying to weasel it out of him. They went downstairs to the parking garage and got into Liam's blue Mini Cooper. Emma loved his car, especially the color. She had always been a girl who appreciated a sexy car, and appreciated a sexy car driver even more.

"Where are we going again?" Emma asked, looking out the window at the Thames River and across it at Big Ben.

"There's a café just up ahead with a great view of London, and I want you to see it. I promised to show you the city, remember?" Liam said, slowing down and parallel parking in front of a tiny café, humorously named Little Ben.

"Little Ben? That's so cute." Emma said, undoing her seatbelt and pausing as Liam got out of the car and opened her door for her.

"Yeah I know it's kind of corny but it's got a beautiful view from the second story balcony. Come on, I'll get us a table." Liam said, taking Emma's hand and leading them into the café. The lady at the little desk at the front of the restaurant recognized Liam, and smiled at them as she led them upstairs and to a table on the deserted balcony. Emma looked around. It was about 12:30, and the place should have been crowded, especially since the view of the Thames and Big Ben was so spectacular.

Emma took a seat as a waitress came over and took their drink orders, a coke for Liam and a Shirley Temple for her. They sat there for a moment taking in the view, when Liam took Emma's hand across the table, getting her attention. "So, there was a reason that I brought you here today."

Emma sat up in her chair and smiled sweetly at him. "I figured."

"So, I've been doing some thinking, and I have something I want to ask you." Liam said, as he let go of Emma's hand and reached into his pocket. Liam got up out of his seat and came around the table to kneel in front of Emma. Her hands shot to cover her mouth, she couldn't believe what was about to happen. _Oh my god, is this really happening?_ Liam pulled out a little felt box, and opened it with both hands. There, nestled in velvet, was a simple gold band, with a medium sized square cut diamond sitting on it. "Emma, I know we've only known each other for a few months, but I've never felt love this real before, with anyone. From the moment I saw you, heard you onstage that day for the first time, and sang with you, I knew you were the only one for me. Emma, you Stole My Heart. Will you marry me?"

Emma looked at Liam in awe, tears of joy running down her cheeks, to match the ones on Liam's. She couldn't think of a better way to spend the rest of her life then side by side with Liam, the first guy who had ever really seen her for what she really was, for who she was on the inside; beautiful. "You weren't kidding when you said forever, huh?" She said with a little half laugh, half sob.

"Is that a yes then?" Liam asked, taking the ring out of the box.

"God yes. I love you, Liam. Forever." Emma said, giving him her hand.

"Forever." And with that, he slid the ring on her finger, promising to love her forever, just like she promised to do the same.

—

A/N: Wow guys. Just wow. What a story this has become. I love each and every one of you, and this is all for you. This is the last chapter of the story, but there will be an epilogue, so it's not ALL over ;) THANK YOU AND COMMENT, RATE, REVIEW!


	25. Chapter 25: Epilogue

Epilogue

After 2 years of traveling the world, singing to thousands of screaming fans, and spending every spare moment possible together, Emma and Liam were finally tying the knot. They both had so many commitments to take care of that it had been over two years since Liam had proposed to Emma on that London balcony overlooking the Thames, but neither of them regretted the wait. It had only brought them closer. Not only were they lovers, but they also turned into each other's best friend. Liam knew Emma's deepest darkest secrets, and in turn she knew his. They were the perfect match, and anyone you asked would agree, except maybe for a certain professional dancer and her Starbucks loving best friend.

The day of their union arrived, and the ceremony was held in a very old and beautiful church in Liam's hometown of Wolverhampton. The ceremony was reserved for family and close friends only, but the reception, which was being held back in London, was going to be jam packed with celebrities.

At the insistence of Emma's family, they had a traditional Catholic wedding, as she was raised catholic (although Emma didn't consider herself one). Both she and Liam cried during their vows, and lots of pictures were taken, much to both of their embarrassments'. Liam chose Andy as his best man, and Emma picked her younger sister as her maid of honor. Niall, Zayn, Louis, and Harry were all groomsmen as well, and Emma asked Liam's sisters to be her bridesmaids, as they had become fast friends. Crystal was also part of the bridal party.

Crystal had taken Zayn's falling for Niall very well, and their break up was easy and resulted in them both becoming close friends pretty early on. Elliot was also at the ceremony, him being Emma's closest friend. Niall felt a little awkward around him at first, but it had been two years since their break up so things were smoothed over quickly, both parties getting along great.

After they were pronounced man and wife and Liam had kissed the bride (rather chastely), they walked out of the church together, both grinning from ear to ear. They walked under a shower of bubbles towards Liam's Mini Cooper, which was decorated as a newlywed's car should be.

The drive to London was admittedly a little longer than they would have liked, but both Emma and Liam had agreed that they wanted to be married in one of their hometowns, and Liam's was by far the closest to their home in London. To allow the rest of their party to get to the reception before them, Liam and Emma stopped by their flat to change for the reception, taking their time. And they might have taken the opportunity to have sex on the kitchen counter, but no one needed to know about that.

After dressing and freshening up they made their way to Funky Buddha Night Club, which a friend of Liam's owned and was renting to them for the reception. The happy couple arrived, and the party commenced with a lot of drinking and dancing. The guest list included: Ed Sheeran, Matt Cardle, Rebecca Ferguson, Cher Lloyd, JLS, Demi Lovato, Justin Beiber, Katy Perry, Joe and Nick Jonas, Olly Murs, Simon Cowell, Savan Kotecha, Lou Teasdale, her husband and Lux, Nick Grimshaw, Emma's high school friends along with Liam's, and many more. Needless to say, it was an interesting mix, but it worked none the less.

—

"Look at those two. They are practically oozing happiness." Louis commented to Harry as they watched Liam and Emma dance to L.O.V.E. by Frank Sinatra. Despite Louis' teasing, they were both smiling with pride at their friends, so obviously in love. Harry and Louis were sitting at a table with Grimmy and Lou, and Lux was perched on Harry's lap.

"They deserve each other more than any couple I've ever known." Harry said, chuckling a little as Andy came up behind Liam and asked to dance with Emma, making Liam pout like a five year old.

"More than ANY couple?" Louis asked with a raised brow. Harry just smirked at him and took his hand. Little Lux hopped off Harry's lap and ran to the dance floor. Harry and Louis smiled at her as Fix You by Cold Play came on, and they looked at each other. Harry stood up and offered his hand to Louis.

"Can I have this dance?" Harry asked. Louis nodded, took his hand, and followed him onto the dance floor.

Louis and Harry had come out to the public the day after their tour had ended, and everyone reacted as they had expected. Both boys' families were as happy and supportive as they could be which was everything Louis could've hoped for. They Larry shippers had a field day, and as predicted, Twitter, Tumblr, Instagram, and even Facebook shut down, Tumblr for a whole two days.

"I love this song," Harry whispered in Louis' ear. "It reminds me of us." Louis kept his head on Harry's shoulder and smiled. They danced through the first chorus before Harry got up the courage to say what he really wanted to.

"So there was some big news this week." Harry said, and he felt Louis tense up. "Legalizing gay marriage is a big step for the UK." At his point Louis looked up at Harry with wide eyes, unable to believe what he wanted most in the world was about to happen. Harry pulled back a little from Louis and reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a little black box. Harry opened it to reveal a simple gold band with an infinity symbol engraved on it. The song was coming to a close as Harry offered Louis the ring. "Louis, you _have_ fixed me, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

There were tears in Louis' eyes when he accepted it, but they were tears of joy. "Yes Harry. A thousand times yes." They embraced in the middle of the dance floor as Louis sang the last line of the song to Harry. "_And I will try to fix you_."

—

Zayn and Niall had just finished karaoke to Don't You Want Me by Human League when Louis and Harry ran up to them, both a little tipsy but with joy plastered on both their faces. "Guess what Ziall?" Louis said, using the boys' ship name to address both of them. "HAZZA AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED!"

"Seriously?!" Niall said. "That's fantastic! I can't believe it."

"Oh my god guys." Zayn said while pulling Harry into a tight hug as Niall grabbed Louis. "I'm so happy for you two." They exchanged embraces and Harry and Louis galloped away to go tell everyone else. "Holy shit man."

"You're tellin' me." Niall agreed while both boys were letting the news sink in. They walked back over to their table and sat down as cake was being passed out. "Today sure was a big day."

"Yeah it was." Zayn said. The news of gay marriage and Harry and Louis was big for Niall and Zayn. It meant they could get married too. But Zayn wasn't ready for that kind of commitment, and he needed Niall to know that. "Listen Niall, this is big news, and I need to tell you some—"

"Hey, I know Z. This means we can get married now, but I'm not ready for that yet, and I know you aren't either. And that's perfectly okay. Louis and Harry were meant to be together since the day we formed the band, and I kind of always knew that. It makes complete sense for them to get married. But we're not ready for that. I mean we only came out to the public three months ago." Everything Niall said was running through Zayn's own mind and the dark haired boy took the blonde's hands in his own.

"You read my mind. And maybe someday we can be the ones everybody is talking about, but not now. And I don't love you any less." Zayn said.

"Me either. Now give us a kiss." Niall said. Zayn closed his eyes and leaned forward, expecting Niall's sweet lips on his own, but what he got was something else just as sweet. Icing all over his mouth.

Zayn opened his eyes as Niall let out a loud cackle. "Come here you." Zayn said, kissing the boy and getting icing on his face as well. "Even though you can be a big prick," Zayn said, wiping off his face and Niall's, "I love you. More than my tattoos."

"Wow. That's a lot." Niall said, smirking at Zayn. "And I love you more than food and snapbacks. Well more than snapbacks anyway."

"Hahaha. Come here you, let's dance." Zayn grabbed Niall's hand and they moved onto the floor as the Dougie came on. Niall looked Zayn in the eye and dance to him the whole time. Niall was pretty sure he was going to be jumped as soon as they got back to the apartment.

—

Liam and Emma were laying in the large white king size bed in their hotel suite, in the aftermath of the best sex either of them had ever had. Somehow being married made everything seem brighter, more intense. Every kiss, every touch meant so much more. Liam opened his arms to Emma as she crawled over and placed her head on his chest. "So Mrs. Payne, how are you enjoying married life?"

"If this is what the rest of my life is gonna be like, then I think saying yes to you was the best decision I ever made, Mr. Payne." Emma said, rolling onto her chest and looking up at Liam. She moved up to press her lips to his jaw, then up to his ear, and finally to his lips. Liam brought his hands to her waist and pulled her on top of him. Emma straddled his waist as he cupped her breasts, his thumbs teasing her nipples lightly. Emma kissed down Liam's neck to his Adams apple, enlisting low groans from deep in his chest. Lima reached his hands around to grip Emma's cheeks, and slip a hand between her legs. Now it was her turn to moan. "Liam, I want you." She whispered, bringing her mouth back up to his. He didn't need any more incentive than that. Lima reached around and got himself into position, pausing to rub his head on her nub. "_Fuck._" Emma whispered while shivers of desired racking her body. Liam knew just how to torture and pleasure her at the same time. Emma reached back and gripped his length, sliding it in and throwing her head back in pleasure.

Liam attached his lips to her breasts as she rode him out, eliciting every noise and moan from both their mouths until the both came undone. Emma collapsed next to him on the bed, sliding off his body and breathing hard. It was the third time that night after all.

"Just when I think I tired you out, you surprise me." Liam said, running his hands on her stomach.

"I plan on surprising you for the rest of our lives." Emma said, kissing him sweetly on the cheek.

"Is that a threat?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"It's a promise." Emma said, rolling her eyes but with a smile.

And she did. Every day, for the rest of their lives.

A/N: That's it guys. It's done. I hope you've loved this story as much as I've loved writing it. I know it took me forever to finish but I think it was worth the wait. I love you. Thank You.


	26. Author's Note

THIS IS AN AUTHORS NOTE DON'T GET EXCITED.

So I've just finished Stole My Heart and I couldn't be happier. It's done guys, Stole My Heart has come to a close. I thought it was a beautiful and romantic story and it deserves to treated as such. There we also funny bits we can all go back and laugh at, but i think on the whole it followed each of the characters fairly well and had a satisfying conclusion. This has turned into my own review of my work.  
This was the first full work I've ever completed, and I'm really glad i got to share it with all of you. Thank you.

Looking to the future:  
i have no idea what I'm going to do next. i stared an original novel a while ago and i kind of want to go back and work on that, but i don't want to leave all of you without anything, so I'm working on a Ziall OTP challenge and might do some Klaine one shouts, because I'm obsessed with Blaine and Kurt.

Also, EVERYONE CHECK OUT MY BEST FRIEND'S ACCOUNT u/4376817/ HE IS AN AMAZING WRITER ESPECIALLY IF YOU LIKE GAY SMUT AND ANGST. He is a phenomenal writer, ten times better than me, and if you think I'm kidding just go read his stuff. I've told him to post more because he has more, but read what he has and be ready for more. Please go check him out, as a favor to me who's given you so much (lol we both know I haven't done shit, but let's ignore that for now)

So yeah. Go check out chasingclouds22's stuff and enjoy your life, I hope my story had made it a little better. Goodnight, I thank you, I love you

Emily


End file.
